Roxy Fox
by anime2127
Summary: It seems rigby is falling in love with someone. from high school. Foxy Roxy
1. Chapter 1

**There will be I knew employ working at the park and it look likes the special person is "Roxy Fox" and it seems she knows** **Mordecai and Rigby especially Rigby and there crushing on each other **


	2. Chapter 2

_The Power_

Rigby: hey mordecai you want to wrestle this doll

Mordecai: I don't know man that sound dumb, Benson come in with his clip bored as usual

Benson: hey guy come outside we have a new employ and I want you all to meet her

Rigby: AUGH! its a girl

Mordecai: come on man she can't be bad and who knows she might be hot, they walk out side and sat on the step.

Benson: ok everyone these is are new employ, Roxy Fox, then a fox with red hair which stops at her lower back, with orange fur, she had on a black tube top and brown shorts shorts, her breast looked like a size C, and she look like the same size as rigby but she was shorter.

Muscle Man: WOW! She's Hot, he high fives HFG (High Five Ghost)

I frown at his comment but bring my smile back up

Roxy: hello everyone what are your names

Benson: well I'm Benson as you already know. This is pops he's father is the owner of the park

Pop: hello hahahaha, I giggle

Benson: these two are muscle man and high five ghost, the ghost float up to me and we high five which I did happily

Roxy: its nice to meet you

Muscle Man: you know who else nice to see me. My Mom!.

Roxy: HAHAHAHA! dude that's hilarious, we high five each other

Benson: this is skips, the big yeti get up and skip to me which was weird

Roxy: hello skips its nice to me you

Skips: likewise, he shook my hand

Benson: and these two slackers are mordecai and rigby, my eyes wide form those name.

Roxy: mordecai, rigby is that you, they look confused at first then there eyes went wider then mines

Mordecai: Roxy! The same roxy who print a picture of her butt and tapped it to the principle's chair

Roxy: Hmm Hmm you know it

Rigby: dude that was hilarious, they ran to me and gave me a big hug

Benson:ok you know everyone know you can get saddled in, he look me up and down and walked away

Roxy: so what are you guys do for fun

Rigby: well we where about to wrestle a doll

Mordecai: that sound's-

Roxy: awesome

Mordecai: AAAUUGGGHHH! I should have know you would chosen rigby dumb idea

Roxy: come on it sounds fun

Rigby: see that's why I like you, he put his arm around my shoulder and look down at me. I blush, *did he just say he like me*

Mordecai: mm hmm, he gave rigby and teasing look.

Rigby was confused at first but then he realize what he said and he blushed and took his arm from around me

Roxy: um well shall we

Rigby: yea let go, we walked in the house and went up stair to there room which was messy with soda cans and cloths everywhere. Rigby bring out a wrestle doll and rigby started to beat it up I giggled at him while mordecai just roll his eyes

Roxy: hey let me get a piece of that action, I ran to the doll and elbowed it and and punch him over its face and drag it to the end of mordecai's bed

Rigby: what?. Oh you want me to put the hurt on you, mordecai pick up rigby

I rolled my eyes but smiled they where the same way especially rigby he is still the troublemaker he was back in high school but I love the way he is. He bring out the fun in me. I hear a crash and look where it came from

Roxy: oh gosh! Rigby are you ok, I help him up

Rigby: that was AWESOME!

Mordecai: yea man, we stay quiet for a while and look at the hole on the wall. Then we yell

Roxy: oh man we are in so much trouble

Mordecai: this is your fault. Lets play with a doll.

Roxy: hold up mordecai. You the one who throw him to hard

Rigby: yea and you look like you where having fun

Mordecai: I was but we can't be acting like that where all twenty one years old

Rigby: we can hire someone else to fix it

Mordecai: but we don't have any money

Roxy: we can ask benson for money

Rigby: or we can try hamboning

Mordecai and Roxy: what?

Rigby:yea you know hanmboning well save your like one day. You be like. What! Your trying to mug me, he pat his self. I giggled at him and he hear me giggle and pat me which tickled

Roxy: come on rigby stop. We need out how the H we going to fix this S

Rigby: I got a idea, he went in his drawer and come back with a keyboard

Roxy: a keyboard. what are we going to do with that

Rigby: where going to ask for money with a big bang were going to do a musical number to get money

Roxy: that's not half bad. Where did you get this from any whys

Rigby: I found it

Mordecai: well if where going to do this we should give this a name

Roxy: why not. What should we name it

Mordecai: I always want to date a girl name the power

Rigby and Roxy: seriously, we look at each other and blush

Mordecai: yea I like the name

Rigby and Roxy: that dose sound awesome, the keyboard in grave "The Power" on the top of it

All: wow!,

_(the scene go to outside)_

Mordecai: ok ready, we nodded. Mordecai cut the music and we did a dance move

All: give us a raise loser, we pointed at nothing

Rigby and Roxy: THAT WAS AWESOME!, we looked at each other and look away blushing

Mordecai: maybe we should try it on someone to see that it works

Rigby: ok, pops walk over to us

Pops: is that a song I hear may I hear it

Mordecai: yea. Wait give us a second, we huddled

Roxy: so where going to try it on pops

Mordecai: yea but we don't call him a loser. We don't want to make him cry

Rigby: point taken lets do it, rigby started the music we did the dance and point at pops

All: give us a raise pops, we point at him

Pops: oh delightful a piece offering, he reach in his wallet gave us a lolly pop

All: thanks pops, pops laugh and running after a butterfly.

Mordecai: if pops wasn't so weird we could have got money

Roxy: well problem solved lets go try it on benson.

We ran to benson and he was writing something on his clipboard

Roxy: hey benson

Benson: hi roxy and what do you to slackers want

Roxy: you'll see, I watched them as they did the dance and point at benson

Mordecai and Rigby: give us a raise loser

Benson: well you two have been working hard. So I guess you guys deserve a raise, they did it so I walked away while they talk and sat on the bench.

Roxy: life is sweet, mordecai and rigby fly to me with a flying carpet.

Rigby: hey roxy

Roxy: what the H man, they had a lot of stuff in the flying carpet

Mordecai: where going to get more stuff. Bye, they fly away but bump into skips

They started talking and then they use the keyboard and dance and I saw there lips moving next thing I knew skips was gone. I ran to them

Roxy: what the happen

Mordecai: this idiot sent skips to the moon, I look up at rigby(_he's taller then her)_

Roxy: rigs is this true, he look at me sadly

Rigby: I could never lie to you roxy. Yes I did but it was a accident, I smile because he say he would never lie to me and that was sweet of him

Roxy: oh rigby. We really need to get skips, benson and pops drive over to us on a golf cart

Benson: have you guys seen skips.

Roxy: yea we accidentally sent him to the moon, benson laugh at that

Benson: haha what hahahaha. But seriously where's skips, so we had to show them but everyone needed a pee break except me and rigby

Roxy: I'm bored, I lay on the the cart and turn around sleep. But that was only awhile because rigby woke me up

Rigby: come on roxy its time to go, so I sat by rigby in the cart and we getting ready to go

Benson: so how dose this works

Mordecai: uh

Roxy and Rigby: take us to the moon take us to the moon, we both sing while rigby plays the keyboard

Benson: that is the stupidest thing I ever-, he was cut off when we transported to the moon

Roxy: well here. And theirs skips, he ran away from a moon monster so we had a plan rigby was with benson, mordecai with pops and me a distraction

Aw crap

Benson: come on roxy just distract it, I ran in front of the moon monster and wave my hand in the air

Roxy: hey moon dorky, it drop skips and grabbed me

Rigby: Roxy!, the monster was going to eat me but he stopped and looked down. So the next thing I knew it drop me

Roxy: aaaahhhhhh, someone caught me and we drove off

Rigby: roxy are you ok, I open my eyes and look up at rigby and he the one who caught me

Roxy: I am know,i lay my head on his shoulder

Benson: how do we get out of here, skips punch the cart and got out wires and but them on the power

Skips: play it

All: take us home take us home take us home, we came back to the park with rigby still holding me in the his arms. Everything happen so fast mordecai and rigby had to give him the money back to for the hole in the wall and the whole wall was broken so we had to give away there keyboard to skips and he broke it in half so benson said to them to clean it up and left

Rigby: did he notice the hole, mordecai but a picture cover the hole

Mordecai: nope

Roxy: well I think I'm going to go to bed, so rigby put me down so I walked in out there room but some reason rigby followed me to my door

Rigby: um roxy

Roxy: yes rigby

Rigby: I. I. Oh forget it, he grab my shoulder and kiss me on the lips. I was so shocked but so happy. I found my arms around his neck and kiss him back which made him moan. I had my back to the door and he rubbed my hips as he lean me harder against the door. He slowly pulls away from me but held me on the door

Rigby: I love you. I did it every sense high school. And when you left I was always sad but now when I first seen you. I was happy

Roxy: oh rigby. I love you to I always have every sense we meet and know that I see you I love you more than ever, we hug each other

Rigby: so this means were dating, I nod and kiss his cheek

Roxy: of course, I walked in my room and lie on my new bed and dream about rigby and me

_**I know this is fast but bear with me ok and while get better even know it started on the first story. Don't worry it while make sense**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Just Set Up The Chairs_

It been a week sense me and rigby been dating every sense the moon accident. I woke up late for the meeting today

Roxy: oh CRAP!, I get dressed in a red tube top and black shorts and left out of my rooms and run out the front door and everyone on the porch looking at me I blush and slide in by rigby and put my hand over my eyes. Rigby pat my back

Benson: ok so we got a party today so skips you work on the decorations, muscle man and high five ghost you get the special entertainment. Rigby, Mordecai and Roxy you set up the chairs

Mordecai and Rigby: AAAUUUGGGGHHHH!, they started to complain to benson about setting up the chair and all that I was still on the stairs seated and just watched my baby I look at him with so much love. They spin away and I ran after them

Roxy: hey baby what's wrong, kissing his cheek

Rigby: aw benson want us to do the chairs and mordecai starting to sound like him to, he says bored

Roxy: aw poor baby, i gave him a quick peck which made him smile and put his arms around my waist

Rigby: I love you baby cakes, he nuzzle my face

Roxy: I love you to baby, we kissed. Well it was mostly a make out session

Mordecai: ah sick. Come on guys stop making out and help me with the chairs, we stop making out and glared at mordecai but look back at each other lovingly

Rigby: I'll miss you

Roxy: I'll miss you more, we rubbed are nose together and parted. Me and mordecai was set up the chairs while rigby throw them

Mordecai: 46

Roxy:47

Mordecai:48...48 rigby dude come on

Rigby: there no more man

Roxy: baby there suppose to be 60

Rigby: well that's benson problem

Mordecai: no dude that are problem. We got to find those chairs. Come on, me and rigby ran in all fours to the door

Rigby: its locked lets go

Roxy: you didn't even touch it

Rigby: aw come on baby your killing me, he just touch the door nob. I walked in front of the door and tried the open it

Roxy: its locked

Mordecai: come on guys take this serious. Oh it is locked

Rigby and Roxy: Hmm Hmm. I love you, we make out while mordecai tried to get the door open. I heard a big noise hitting the door and pulled away from rigby and saw mordecai on the floor

Roxy: oh my gosh are you ok mordecai, he hold his arm

Mordecai: yea. Do you see the chair

Rigby: wow, me and mordecai look up and aw

Rigby: wow look at all this. Why are this even here

Mordecai: I don't know but we should look for the. Rigby! What are you doing

Rigby: playing the game, they started going on and playing each other. I suck at video games

Roxy: baby I'm going to look for the chairs.

Rigby: ok , he didn't take his eyes from the game. I walk out the door and start searching for the other chairs everywhere put they didn't turn up so I went to ask skips

Roxy: hey skips

Skips: you looking for the other chairs

Roxy: yea. How did you know

Skips: I know everything

Roxy: cool. So do you know where the other chairs are

Skips: I have know idea

Roxy: ok thanks anyways, I walked away from skips and go back to the Storage. And know one was there so I walked around and I heard a explosion

Roxy: whats going on, mordecai rigby and skips drive in the cart and stop by me

Mordecai: come on, I jumped on the cart and we drove away with a devil look a like program chased us

Roxy: what the heck is that

Rigby: I'll explain later,

Skips: you guys get to the game and press start until I say so, we did what he said and we hit pops so he took the wheel

Pops: it must be my birthday

Skips: NOW!, we press the start button and a character is appear in front of us

Mordecai and Rigby: wow, we started playing

Skips: me and mordecai are the arms. Roxy and rigby your the legs

Rigby: what legs suck, me and rigby was just massing buttons because like I said I sick at games

Mordecai: stop missing up the legs you two

Rigby and Roxy: SHUT UP!, skips off blown the cart

Mordecai: pops stop we last skips. The chairs, they where in the shed

Roxy: don't even think about i mordecai

Mordecai: but I have. Where not slackers, he ran to the chairs but the devil looking game shot at mordecai

Rigby and Rigby: MORDECAI!, we started to mass buttons and it works

Roxy: the button massing works, we mass buttons when we finally killed him

Mordecai: nice button massing, Benson came out all red and he yelled at us and we had to clean up the mess which took till night time. I was in my room laying on my bed thinking when I heard a knock at the door. I got off the queen size bed and walk to the door. When I open it lips hit my lips real hard. I gasp but realized it was rigby so I moan. He walk up with me walking back and we collapse on my bed with him on top of me. We make out for I while till he started to kiss my neck

Roxy: oh rigby, I felt him smirk. He pull away

Rigby: oh baby I love it when you say my name. He started to take off my night gown but I stopped him

Roxy: rigby wait. I'm not ready for that yet, I though he would get mad and break up with me. But he look at me with a small smile

Rigby: ok. We can wait, I smiled

Roxy: thank you. But you can sleep with me, he smiled and get under the cover and we hold each other

Rigby: I love you roxy

Roxy: I love you to rigby, we kiss goodnight and sleep the night away


	4. Chapter 4

_Benson The Pervert, The Argument and Missed_

I woke up and turn around to a snoring rigby in my cleavage with his arm rapped around me. He open his eyes and look at me with his head still my cleavage

Rigby: mm I love you, I chuckled

Roxy: love you to, my stomach growl

Rigby: hungry?

Roxy: yea, I nodded

Rigby: well I'm going to make you a breakfast in bed, he jump off the bed and ran down stairs I lay back down but it felt a little wet. I got up and look at the white goo

Roxy: oh I forgot about last night, I blushed at that. I change the sheets but then I hear yelling and I ran down stairs and see benson on the floor full off cereal in milk with some juice. Benson look at me angrily like I did something

Benson: YOU! IN MY OFFICE! .TEN MINUTES!, he got up and walk up stairs rigby come from behind the refrigerator and look guilty at me

Rigby: I'm sorry baby it was a accident is was I swear, I nodded

Roxy: its ok, I walk up stairs and go in my room to get dress. I wore a red min skirt and a white tank top, I walk near benson door and knock on the door

Benson: COME IN!, he sound really pissed. I walk in his office and sit down on the chair near by

Roxy: what is this about benson

Benson: what is this about? Hmm lets see. Oh I know. YOUR IDOIT BOYFIREND DROP YOUR BREAKFAST AND BED ON ME!

Roxy: I am sorry for that benson. Rigby was just doing something nice for me

Benson: sorry is not enough, he lean over his desk and take hold of my chin firmly

Roxy: ben... ben..benson, he smile down at me

Benson: you know what come over hear and sit on my lap, I look confused at him

Roxy: look benson can't I just do extra work with out pay, I look up at him begging that he let me do that. He let go of my chin and got up and lock the door which scared me a little and he sat back at his chair and pat his lap for me to seat down on his lap. I got up slowly and crawl on his lap and sat down. When I did that his cold metal hands grope my body and which almost made me cry but I stay strong. Then he got a lot of my cleavage in his hands which made me cry this time

Benson: oh don't cry this will just take a minute, he said that nice sarcastic which scared me more he got his other hand in my skirt and I jumped at that and was going to get off his lap and run but he had a good grip on me then he get my panties and pull them off of me. Then he let me go and push me off his lap

Roxy: can I go know please, I begged him to please let me leave, he get up and unlock the door

Benson: leave. But understand this I'll keep calling you to my office and do something new with you and if you tell anyone! Then I'll rape you, my eyes went wide

Roxy: you wouldn't

Benson: oh really I would. See this is why we don't have female employs here anymore because they told and I rape them and they quit

Roxy: why would you do this to me what did I do, I sob

Benson: the reason why I'm doing this because I'm a pervert. DEAL WITH IT!, he push me out the door and slam it in my face. I run in the bathroom and cry on the toilet. I took a shower because I felt fealty that I can't tell rigby and I let benson do this to me. When I came out with my same clothes I walked out to my room and wore a thong instead of panties. Then I just realize rigby was there with a red rose and a big bowl of cereal with two spoons

Rigby: surprise, I look at him and what he just did for me and I broke out in a sob

Roxy: oh rigby, I ran to him and hug him real tight and cry on his shoulder. He look down at me confused but he didn't hesitate to put his arms around me

Rigby: what wrong baby cakes, he said that so softy

Roxy: nothing rigby I look up at him with so much happiness but he felt something was wrong Rigby: roxy whats really wrong

Roxy: huh?, I looked at him confused

Rigby: roxy I can see right through you. I know you for years and I can tell when your upset. Know tell me what wrong baby, he rub my back

Roxy: its nothing really rigby, he gave me a glare which scared me

Rigby: roxy I know your not lying to me, I look at him scared to tell him

Roxy: rigby its nothing really

Rigby: no I want to know why you where crying when you first came in, I look at him guilty Roxy: rigby please understand

Rigby: are you . Cheating On Me!, he let go off me and back away

Roxy: WHAT! Rigby

Rigby: so you are!, I shook my head fast

Roxy: No!, tears start to come from my eyes

Rigby: THEN TELL ME THE TRUTH, he grab my shoulders and more tears come from my eyes Roxy: but...i can't, he let me go and look at me shocked

Rigby:...ok...FINE!, he turn and run out my room

Roxy: RIGBY PLEASE! RIGBY!, I got on my knees and cry harder. When I stop I got up and look down at the bowl of cereal and said in words "I Love You" with the other cereal around it. I started crying all over again I heard a knock at the door. I hurry and run to the door hoping it was rigby but when I open it was mordecai,

Mordecai: roxy what the matter with rigby. When he got in are room and slam the door and cried under his junk. I cry harder and fall to my knees

Roxy: oh mordecai its my fault. I didn't want to tell him why I was crying

Mordecai: why where you crying, I look up at him. I was going to tell him but I remember what benson said _"If you tell anyone! Then I'll rape you"._

Roxy: my mother died from breast cancer, it wasn't a lie it was the true. She died before I came here. So its not like I'm lying to rigby or mordecai

Mordecai: THATS IT!, he roll his eyes but saw me cry again then he look at me guilty

Roxy: but I couldn't tell rigby because it hurt so bad. I miss rigby, I cry harder and didn't stop Mordecai: I'm going to check on rigby, he pat my back and left my room in went in his and rigby's room

**In Mordecai And Rigby Room**

Mordecai: come on rigby it was just a miss understanding, I just hear rigby crying under the cloths he been there for a hour and I been trying to talk to him

Rigby: go away, he sob harder

Mordecai: come on there a reason why roxy didn't want to tell you

Rigby: what is it?,that's the first thing he said other then "go away" in a hour

Mordecai:i can't tell you, rigby come out under the blanket holding a picture in his arms

Rigby: why not, he whined

Mordecai: you have to ask roxy, rigby get back under the cloths and I just gave up and went to sleep

**With Rigby**

I look at the picture that was in my arms and cry. Me and roxy took this picture when we was bored. I had my arms around her with a grin on my face looking down at her lovingly. Roxy look up at me with a loving smile and had her arms around my torso. A tear fell on the picture. I can't take this anymore. I can't stop loving her. Right know I want to run in her room, take her in my arms and tell her everything going to be alright. But I'm in so much pain. I started to think if I die would I be more happier in heaven. I got up and put down the picture and go in my dresser. I found my pistol and think about killing myself but before I do that I need to do something important.

**Back To Normal**

I look at the picture me and rigby took together before we took the other picture which he had. I had my arm around his neck looking back at the camera. With him looking down at me with his chin on my head. And his arms around my waist and his tail is wrapped around my tail Roxy: oh rigby I miss you so much, I hear my door nob squawk so that means that someone going to come in. I closed my eyes and hold the picture to my chest I can hear the persons foot steps they sat on the bed and everything went silent. Then I felt water fall on my face but I stayed in my fake sleep form. Then I realized who it was

Rigby: goodbye..my love, I open my eyes and rigby had a gun to his temple crying. I hurry up and push the gun out of his hand and it did a big Pop but it missed him and there was a hole on the floor

Roxy: WHY!, I sob on his chest and covered my eyes

Rigby: because I can't take the pain. And I can't stop loving you even if you do lie to me. Please. Well you please tell me what you told mordecai. Please!, I look him in the eyes and they where full with pain

Roxy: my mother died from breast cancer before I came here. I'm so sorry rigby that I didn't tell you in the first place this is all my fault, I sob on his chest and he wrap me in his warm arm and cry on my head

Rigby: oh roxy. This is not your fault it mine. I over reacted. Well you every forgive me, he look down at me. I smile and nodded and hug him back

Roxy: yes, we kiss but this kiss was then the ones we shared before. It was passionate and lingering for more. Rigby lay me back on the bed and started to pill of my silk sleeping gown. He pull away and look down at me. I nodded. He take off my sleeping gown in took off my thong and bra he look at my naked body

Rigby: are you sure about this. What happen if you get pregnant

Roxy: rigs I take birth control and if your not comfortable with it then you can use a condom Rigby: no no as long as you take birth control, his pepperoni came out of his fur and he position his self and slowly thrust his self into me

Roxy: AHHH!, it hurt so much. Rigby look at me with horror

Rigby: roxy. I didn't mean to. Maybe we should stop

Roxy: no just keep going ok, he nodded and keep thrusting and I groan in pain. Then for a while I moan which was a sign for rigby to go faster and deeper a moan louder every minute Roxy: rigby oh go deeper go fast

Rigby: your wish is my command baby, he go in deeper and go in and out faster

Roxy: oh rigby uh please don't stop, he goes really fast as I moan

Rigby: oh baby I think I going to cum

Roxy: me to, I felt his pepperoni inside of me swell up in me and cum it was a pool of pleasure. He lay on my chest with him sweating and me sweating more

Rigby: I missed you so much baby. And know your my lover for life

Roxy: lovers for life, we hold each other and sleep


	5. Chapter 5

High Score and Your My Soul Mate

Were having a great relationship me and rigby had a lot of adventures. We meet rigby's brother, we been peeps, they had there own band, and benson haven't down anything wrong in a month. Life is sweet. Sense me and rigby first had sex we do it almost everywhere and a lot. We never been seen or got caught so its really pleasurable. Me and rigby was siting on the couch sharing a meatball sub

Roxy: baby why do we have to finish this sub together until we kiss

Rigby: I show this in a movie. The two lovers share a sandwich and when they get to the end of it and they kiss

Roxy: yea like I want to share a kiss with meatballs and tomato sauce lips

Rigby: I don't care what it taste like. As long I get some of those sweet lips, I giggled at him. Me and rigby still had tomato sauce around are mouths

Roxy: that might be arrange, I jumped him we made out and lick the sauce from each others lips.

Mordecai: ah sick, we pull apart and look at mordecai

Rigby: aw what do you want

Roxy: Rigby! What is it mordecai

Mordecai: we have to get to work

Roxy: ok, me and rigby get off the couch and went outside to started to picking up trash. Benson came over with the cart and write on his clipboard

Mordecai: benson look where working

Rigby: you don't need to check on us every minute

Benson: pay day guys

Mordecai: aw yea, we ran over to the cart

Rigby: my favorite day of the every other week, he handed us the baggy

Roxy: augh this is so stupid

Benson: whats the problem you don't like getting payed

Roxy: no I like being payed. But the baggy is just disrespectful, benson glared at me and drive away from us.

Rigby: I need a break

Roxy: I'm with you on that

Mordecai: yep, we walk to the coffee shop and we almost got kill by this two kids in there skate boards

Roxy: HEY! watch it, I get up and walk in the coffee shop but we see a group of people are something. We get through and saw those same kid that almost ran us over

Mordecai: hey its those kids. Hey when you run people over you need to say your sorry. You need to learn some respect

1st boy: respect are butts

Roxy: well that's rude

Mordecai: I got second game

2nd Boy: nice baggy must been sad when you had to brake open your piggy bank

1st Boy: Turd he he nice

2nd Boy: beat that pops

Mordecai: pops I'm in my twenty's

1st: yea nineteen twenty's. Except the girl with lots of boobies and not enough booty

Rigby: HEY! Back off. She's mine, mordecai lost and he had negative points so they started to try the game again and they got good at it they played everyone and those two boys played mordecai and rigby again which they won

Roxy: oh my gosh you guys getting close to winning the high score

Mordecai: really!, they played and they got the high score,

Roxy: alright you guys, I ran to rigby and hugged him.

Margret did the same thing with mordecai

Margret: you guys did it. Then a light come from the sky and a big fat figure come down from it. When the light dispersed a big bearded face

Roxy: eeeeewww

Rigby: ee its a giant bearded face!

Mordecai and Rigby: GBF

GBF: yes I'm GBF but it doesn't mean giant bearded face and stand for Jarrett Bobby Ferguson Mordecai: are you mad that we beat your record

GBF: no Its not like the universe record

Roxy: the universe record?

GBF: its the record of the universe. And who hold that oh ME!, mordecai and rigby challenge him. So they started the contest

GBF: how about we make it interesting. If you lose. I can have that girl who have lots of boobies and not enough booty

Rigby: Deal!, I look at him shocked

Roxy: RIGBY HOW COULD YOU, I turn away crying in my hands and run out the store with rigby yelling my name. I keep running until I make it to a ally. I can't believe he did this to me he would trade me in for a bet and if they lose then rigby lose me and I have to live with that beard face just thinking about that make me sick. I though rigby was my protector, my night and shining armor, my lover. I just can't believe it

Rigby: roxy baby, he ran to me and tried to hug me but I back away

Roxy: how could you. How could you just give me up like that.

Rigby: I'm sorry baby really I wasn't thinking roxy

Roxy: rigby I though you where my protector

Rigby: I am

Roxy: I that you where my night and shining armor

Rigby: I am roxy

Roxy: I that you where my lover

Rigby: roxy, he look at me shocked

Roxy: do you even love me or was I just your sex toy, then rigby grab my arms and pull me closer to him and he glare at me

Rigby: DON'T YOU EVERY SAY THAT AGAIN!, I look at him scared. He saw my scared face and his face soften

Roxy: rigby I..., he press his finger to my lips to quiet me down

Rigby: roxy your my rock. You make me smile everyday. When ever you cry or scared it makes me want to protect you from the world. When every I make love to you its not just the pleasure its the way I know you from the inside, how you feel, what make you happy, what make you sad. I love you, your not just my girlfriend or my lover...Your My Soul Mate, I look at him with tears in my eyes

Roxy: do... you..m..mean that?, I choked out. Rigby hold me in a tight embrace

Rigby: every word, I hug him back and cry on his chest.

Roxy: oh rigby I love you so much, people who where passing looking at us weirdly he glared at the people. They walked away from us. He look down at me with a loving look

Rigby: I love you too roxy, he lay his chin on my head and close his eye hoping they could stay this way forever


	6. Chapter 6

_Do Me A Solid, Double Date and Cat Women _

I was riding with pops, muscle man, and benson in the cart. Muscle man was just talking to pops about something. Benson was rubbing my thigh which I didn't like him doing but pops and muscle man didn't notice because we where both sitting in the back

Benson: you like that don't you, he whispered that enough for me to hear him

Roxy: no I do not. Now keep your hands away from me, I slap his hand away from my thigh. Benson pull me on his lap and hug me. His mouth was to me ear

Benson: speak to me like that again and your regretted. Did you forget I am your boss and you well treat me with respect, he harshly whispered to me. I nodded on his chest because he was holding me to his chest. I can feel him smirk as he place his hand on my butt and give it a firmly squeeze.

Roxy: please stop

Benson: I will never stop. Where every you go I will find you, he push me off his lap when the cart stop

Muscle Man: see you dude, we both fist pump and I jump of the cart and walked in the house and rigby and mordecai was playing videos games

Rigby: hey sexy, he lost his game because he look at my body head to toe, I was wearing a white miniskirt with a red tank top and black boots. I wore my hair tied up in a low side pony tail

Mordecai: OHHHH you lost, I giggle and sat at the middle of them

Rigby: hey baby do me a solid and bring me a glass of lemonade

Mordecai: make that two solids and bring me one two, I roll my eyes at them

Roxy: fine but you two owe me a solid

Rigby: duh that how solids works, I get up and get them a glass of lemonade I come back and give them there lemonade.

Roxy: my shoulders are killing me. Rigby do me a solid and massage my shoulders

Rigby: sure ok , he get behind me and started to massage my shoulders and he was doing a wonderful job

Roxy: mm oh that is so much better

Rigby: hey baby do me a solid and go on a date with me

Roxy: ok where we going

Rigby: well where going to have a picnic outside then we going to come back inside for dessert, he look down a my cleavage

Roxy: what are you thinking, my tail sweep his pelvis which made him moan in pleasure Rigby: I thinking about licking weep cream from your body

Roxy: oh sound pleasurable

Rigby: and taping that ass is more pleasurable

Mordecai: aw sick. I can't believe you to are sex talking whats next phone sex

Rigby: we done that

Roxy: yea its not sexy like the real thing

Mordecai: do me a solid and don't talk about it in front of me

Roxy: well do me a solid and buy us a cup of coffee

Mordecai: deal. We took the cart to the coffee shop and we sat down and Eileen serve us are coffee and rigby's sandwich. She was trying to ask him out you know like in a double date but he refused

Roxy: rigby you don't have to be mean and make a excuse

Rigby: what you want me to date her

Roxy: no your mine

Mordecai: hey rigby do me a solid and go out with eileen

Roxy and Rigby: WHAT NO!

Mordecai: why not

Rigby: dude I'm already taken

Mordecai: you don't need to marry her

Roxy: I'm sorry mordecai but like i said before. Rigby is mine and mine only

Mordecai: come on please I really want to make my move with Margaret

Rigby: no. I have a girlfriend

Mordecai: its not like you be cheating

Roxy: he is to me. Do you know how hurt I be if he be out with another girl

Rigby: look dude I'm sorry but I can't do it to roxy I love her

Roxy: oh rigby

Mordecai: I'm sorry guys I was a little shellfish

Roxy: its ok. But maybe I can help you, I get up and walk over to margaret

Margaret: hey roxy

Roxy: hey. So margaret me and rigby are doing a double date. And sense mordecai don't have no one to go with. I was thinking you could be his date

Margaret: oh ok that seems awesome. And I didn't know you and rigby was dating

Roxy: yea its wonderful

Margaret: ok meet me after work and we can start the double date, I nodded and walk back to the table

Roxy: today is your lucky day mordecai margaret said yes to a double date with me and rigby Rigby: what. But baby, he whine because he wanted to be alone with me

Roxy: come on we don't need to do the stuff we was planning we can go to a movie and go to the house and hang out

Rigby: augh fine. But you owe me

Roxy: don't worry after the double date I'll owe you back, I smirk because I had another naughty idea. But it was interrupted when mordecai pick me up and hug me to death Mordecai: thank you thank you thank you, I nodded and pull myself from his hug

Roxy: your welcome. We all meet margaret in front of the coffee when her shift was over Mordecai: sweet. We was waiting outside for margaret

Rigby: I don't want to do a double date we won't even be able to do what we mostly do

Roxy: what. We go to the movie all the time

Rigby: were we make out

Roxy: well we be around the house a lot

Rigby: were we have sex

Roxy: come on don't ruin this for mordecai. If you won't do this for him. At least do this for me, I rap my arms around his neck

Rigby: fine I'll do this for you, he kiss me and put his hands on my butt and gave them a firm squeeze. I yelp and jump

Roxy: oh your so bad, I rap my legs around his waist and grind his pelvis

Rigby: and your so naughty, I giggle and hug him with my legs still around his waist

Roxy: I love you Rigby: I love you two, we kiss Margaret come from the shop and we drive to the movies and we watch a sappy chick flick which was boring. So mostly me and rigby made out through the whole movie then we drive back home and just hang out like tell jokes and all that. Margaret went home and gave mordecai here number to call her. When she left mordecai hug me to death again and everything went ok. Right now I'm in my room and reading a book but that was interrupted when someone knock at my door. Rigby walked in like this was his room

Roxy: yes rigby you need something

Rigby: yea I want what you said you owe me

Roxy: oh yea, I push him down on my bed

Rigby: well what is it

Roxy: you'll see just stay here, I go in the closet and put on my cat women costume which i was saving for Halloween. And I come out with the outfit and the mask over my face with the whip in my hand

Rigby: wow that's hot, I rap my whip around him and did a lap dance for him which he moan from

Roxy: your loving this aren't you, he nodded as he take me in his arms and lay me on the bed Rigby: I like that but I think I'll love this even more, he take off my cat suit and make love to me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Skunked and The Nightmare _

I was sitting on the couch because mordecai and rigby was working and I was off today so I just watch TV. Benson come down stairs and sit next to me without me knowing

Benson: hello roxy, I jump because I didn't hear him by me

Roxy: oh uh hey, he smirked and pull me for a hug but what he was really doing was telling me nasty dirty things in my ear. He tells me things he would do to me, dirty dirty things. Benson: how do you feel about that

Roxy: I feel sick, I push him off of me which I had a problem doing because his taller and stronger. He pull out a pocket knife out of know where and hold it to my neck

Benson: you want to try saying that again, I shake a little and look at him in horror, he feel my body which really made me jump every time his cold metal hands touch my private parts. I cry a little which made him chuckle

Roxy: please stop, I begged him but all he did was smirk and keep going. As he touch me he moan and I look at him and I see he put the pocket knife down and touch himself as he touch me. I whimper and turn away as I hear him moan my name I close my eyes and wait for it to be over. When he stop touching me I open my eyes and look to my left where benson was laying back on the couch, sweating in panting and between us there was pink liquid. Benson gets up after a while and walk half way up stairs but stop and look at me

Benson: clean that up, he walked all the way up the stairs. I get paper toils and clean up the mess and after that I took at long shower thinking the places he touch me would disappear. After a while I came from the bathroom and go outside from a distance I can see mordecai and rigby walking up to the house. I ran over to them but in 29 feet way I smell something gross but I keep run every step I make the smell got worst so I stopped

Roxy: eeewww whats that smell, rigby got closer to me in the smell got worst I backed up a little but he didn't notice and gave me a bear hug. The smell was burning my eyes and that's when I knew that the smell was rigby. I know he don't take lots of bath but this smell wasn't his regular smell this was different

Rigby: hey baby cakes, he still had me in a bear hug.

Roxy: uh hey. Hey ri...rig.. rigby, I think I'm going to throw up from the smell

Rigby: how about you give me a wet juicy kiss, he puckered his lips and lean in. without warning I left his bear hug and ran 10 feet away from him

Mordecai: see dude I told you she would notice, rigby glared at me

Rigby: you think I smell to, he yelled

Roxy: no rigby, I lied

Rigby: YOUR LIEING! he started to get bigger and his smell got worst. He turn and to a look a like werewolf

Roxy: rigby, my eyes went wide in horror

Rigby: I need love to roxy and your the only one I can get it from and I'm going to get it, his voice was deep which scared me. The giant beast grab me and pull me in for a hard forceful kiss which I didn't enjoy. I whimper in pain because it hurt so much

Mordecai: RIGBY STOP! your hurting roxy. At those words the beast drop me and it went back to rigby

Rigby: roxy. I'm so sorry, tears form in his eyes. I tried to smile or tell him its ok but my mouth hurt so much. I can't move them. He pick me up and hold me to his chest as he cry's on my head that his sorry over in over. He still smelled but I didn't pull away

Mordecai: dude I think she can't talk, rigby look down at me

Rigby: baby speak to me. Please. I'm sorry, he cry harder on me

Mordecai: no I mean you kissed her so hard that she can't move her lips. They carried me to my room and lay me on the bed. I wasn't sleepy at all. Mordecai had to get rigby to leave so I can rest. I tried to smile again and I did this time and I spoke a little after a while I got sleepy. And I went to sleep 7 hours later I woke up with a weight on my stomach. I open my eyes and look down at the person who was on my stomach. It was rigby he had tear stains and and snot coming from his nose, he had his arms around me and his head on my stomach. I mess with his hair. His face was looking in horror in his sleep. I look down at him worried **Rigby Dream **

_I look around in the small meadow with lots of flowers_

_Roxy: oh rigby, I turn around to see my sexy girlfriend with no clothes on but her fluffy tail was covering her private parts_

_Rigby: hey sexy, I walked up to her and move her tail from her hot body_

_Roxy: kiss me rigby, she puckered her lips and wait for me to kiss her I was just going to skip the kissing and have sex with her here but her luscious lips was so inviting. So I kiss her warm lips but when I open my eyes my heart almost stop. I was kissing roxy's corpse. I pull away and her corpse fell to the ground. Which is instead of flowers was creak concrete_

_Rigby: roxy? ROXY!, I hold up her corpse in my arms and her fur was really cold_

_Roxy: this is you fault rigby. You killed me, the corpse look at me with a dead look_

_Rigby: roxy please don't die_

_Roxy: I hate you, my heart stop at those three words_

_Rigby:roxy I-_

_Roxy: goodbye rigby, she disappeared into dust _

_Rigby: ROXY NO!_

**Rigby Dream End**

Rigby woke it and he got up so fast he almost fall off the bed

Roxy: rigby are you ok, he look at me in joy fill his eyes as well new tears

Rigby: roxy your alive, he hug me tight in his warm arms

Roxy: yea, he cry on my chest

Rigby: roxy I'm so sorry, he muffed in my cleavage I smile down at him

Roxy: its ok rigby I forgive you

Rigby: oh thank god. So what do you want to do

Roxy: kiss me rigby, he look scared but he lean over and kiss me and I miss them so much his soft lips his warm tongue playing with mine with his hands groping me. When he pull away from me he smile and hug me

Rigby: I love you roxy

Rigby: I love you two rigby


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember I don't own nothing on regular show I only own roxy foxy. But if you want me to type the episode that you like summary your favorite episode and I'll type it**

_Benson's House Wife _

I was riding around on the cart. With my eyes half closed because I'm half asleep then I hear a bumping noise because it seem like I almost hit someone. And guess what I did and the worst part it was benson. I stop the cart and jump of and go to benson

Roxy: oh my god benson are you ok, he was knocked out so I carried him to the cart and drive to the house. When I got there I carried him on the couch with everyone asking what happen. I explain to them what happen and they look at me with so much shock

Mordecai: dude your so busted

Skip: when he wakes up his going to fire you

Rigby: WHAT! But he can't, benson started to wake up

Benson: uh it fell like someone hit me with a car

Rigby: yea roxy hit you with the cart, me and mordecai punch him to shut him up

Benson: WHAT, if looks can kill I would be died on the ground right now

Roxy: I'm so sorry benson. Please don't fire me, I got on my knees

Benson: IT'S TO LATE FOR APOLEGIES! **YOUR FIRED!**

Skips: hold on benson no need to be rash. Like she said it was a accident. Look how about this sense your going to be in that cast for a week. She can be like your maid for a week

Benson: NO I HAD- hmmmmm, he started to thank about it

Skips: come on benson you can't fire her

Benson: a month. She has to be my maid for a month and I won't fire her

Skips: that sounds fair. How about you roxy, I nodded at that I was a little scared to be near him but I had to do it. Plus I owe him for the accident

Roxy: ok

Benson: fine after work go to my apartment the key is under the mat, I nodded and get back to work

Roxy: this sucks, I wipe the sweat from my forehead from the raking in this hot sunny day Mordecai: I know but sucks for you that you have to be benson maid for a month

Rigby: I know and that means no roxy for a month, he throw his rake on the ground and cross his arms. I smile in got behind him and wrap my arms around him

Roxy: aw you going to miss me, rigby turn around and wrap me in his arms

Rigby: I am very much, he kiss my cheek then my forehead then my neck

Roxy: I love you, he slap my butt and give it a firm squeeze which made me giggle

Rigby: I love you too baby cake, I smile at him

Roxy: well I have to go to benson's apartment

Rigby: no don't go, he get on his knees and wrap his arms around my stomach in his head on my cleavage

Roxy: rigby I have to go, I tried pulling him off but he held on tight

Rigby: no, he muffed in my cleavages which made me giggle

Roxy: come on I have to go, I wrap my arms in the back of his head and squish him to my cleavage

Rigby: roxy I can't breath

Roxy: if you let me go I'll let you go, he nodded and I let him go and he did the same thing Rigby: please don't go, I smile and give him a warm hug

Roxy: see you in the morning, he nodded I was going to let him go but he pull me by my shoulder blades and gave me a warm passionate kiss which I return. When he finally let me go I wave to him and ran to the cart and drive out the park on my way to benson's apartment. I got out the cart and walk to his apartment and I got his key and unlock the door Roxy: wow he have a nice looking apartment

Benson: thank you, I look where he was and he was on his chair watching TV

Roxy: ok so where do I start

Benson: you can start with giving me a kiss, my eyes wide at that

Roxy: no I I can't

Benson: oh so you rather be fired, I though about it. If I get fired I would not have any money or no where to live, I would never see mordecai or rigby again

Roxy: not on the lips

Benson: ok I can deal with that, I walk to him in jump on the arm of the couch so I can reach him and kiss his cheek

Roxy: what do I do now

Benson: well first off you need to wear this, he hold out a maid costume it would show a lot of my cleavage and it was really short

Roxy: is this necessary

Benson: yep your going to be my little house wife. Or your fired, I took the costume from him and go in the bathroom and change into it. The costume really hug my hips and waist and its so short if I bend down then my panties would be seen. I come out the bathroom and walk back in the living room where benson was sitting there watching TV. But he take his eyes off the TV and Look at me up and down

Roxy: ok what I have to do now. Sense I put on this stupid costume.

Benson: well I want you to clean the whole house and then wash those dishes, put them away and dust the house. I nodded and started cleaning the house which wasn't hard. Then I wash the dished and put them away. And while i dust the whole house benson watch me bend down as I get the low parts. When I finish all my choirs. I made him spaghetti and meatballs and I ate with him and when it was time to go to sleep I covered him up

Roxy: goodnight, I was going to get up and leave but he grab me by the arm and pull me back Benson: can you sing to me, I look confused because he look really innocent like a little kid wanting to hear a story

Roxy: sure what do you want me to sing

Benson: the sunshine song, I nodded and cleared my voice

Roxy: "Your Are My Sunshine" "My Only Sunshine" "You Make Me Happy" "When Skies Are Grey" "You Never Now Dear" "How Much I Love You" "Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away", he smiled as he closed his eyes. He must be thinking of something. When I though he went to sleep I was wrong

Benson: roxy I know this sound childish but can you sleep with me, I was shocked and a little scared but he look like he don't want to sleep alone. I jumped on his bed and get under the cover and close my eyes but as I did I felt cold glass lips on my forehead that's the last thing I felt before I went to sleep. 12 hours later I woke up with a start and when I got up it was still dark but almost partly then I realize that I was on benson chest. So I got up and get my cloths from the living room and I locked his door and put his key under his mat and drive all the way back to the park. When I got there it was morning and I realize that I still had the maid costume on so I ran all the way to my room and took of the maid costume and hide it in my closet. While laying on my bed I felt a little lonely so I got up and walk over to mordecai and rigby room. I open the door in when I did I heard snoring. I tiptoe over to rigby sleeping on his trampoline which is his bed and I crawl over to him and lay my head on his warm chest. I could hear his heart beat. Sense I wasn't asleep I stayed up listening to his heart but then I hear someone moving on the side of us. So I close my eye and pretend I'm asleep

Mordecai: dude come on we got to get up

Rigby: augh lame Mordecai: hey dude look roxy sneaked into your bed

Rigby: duh she's my girlfriend, I felt his finger swirling little circles on my fur

Mordecai: she must make you really happy

Rigby: of course she does. She's the light of my path I walk a pone

Mordecai: sense when do be all crappy poetry type of guy

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Mordecai: dude be quiet or your wake her

Rigby: oh yea. I forget she was laying here, I wrap my arms around his neck and move closer to him with my chest to his

Mordecai: I hope you don't need to pee. Because she might not let go

Rigby: whatever dude your just mad because you have no one to cling to you

Mordecai: whatever, I heard the door closed which mean mordecai had left. I use my knee and rub it against his pepperoni. He moan in response and then it started to get hard just that fast. I try not to smirk I pretend to wake up. I flutter my eyes at rigby which made him smile down at me **(rigby is taller then roxy)**

Roxy: morning rigs

Rigby: hey baby,

Roxy: well I better get dress and get to work.

Rigby: but where off today

Roxy: not me I have to go back benson's apartment to wake him up

Rigby: just call him. I don't want you to leave. I lived a whole day without a kiss, I giggled and gave him a peck

Roxy: better, he shook his head so I kissed him passionately which he return

Rigby: that's perfect,

Roxy: all right got to go babe, I get up and go to my room to get in that reviling maid outfit. I put on a jacket just in cast someone see me. I get in the cart and leave the park and go back to the apartment. I unlock the door and walk inside. There he was no where to be found. I smelled smoke and it was coming from benson's room. Oh no what happen if is room on fire. I swing his door open and expect to flames but what I saw was benson smoking with a bottle of alcohol in his hands

Benson: ROXY WHAT THE FUCK, I was scared because he lashed out on me

Roxy: benson what are you doing with that cigaret and beer

Benson: I'm smoking it and drinking it

Roxy: benson that's not good for you

Benson: I don't give a fucking fly, he take a swig of his beer

Roxy: come on put it down

Benson: who's going to make me, he goes in his dresser and pull out a knife

Roxy: benson what are you going to do with that knife, he get up and walk up to me

Benson: you didn't answer my question

Roxy: I am. Now put that knife, I back up a little

Benson: make me, I jump him and knock the knife off his hands but not fair enough. He sit on my stomach which pinned me down and hold the knife over my head. I look at him in horror as he look down at me with fire in his eyes. he swing the knife down

Roxy: BENSON!, he bring the knife down slowly. But stopped it at my chest. He look down at it with lust. He cut the the costume up in pieces just that quick. He cut my bra and panties. I covered my body as the best I can in sense he had one use of his hand he put down the knife and use his one hand to massage my breast.

Benson: you make me sick, he press his lips to my neck as he suck it. I gasp as his hand go down my virgina. With a swing of my arm I slapped him over the face. At that he look shock but not because I slap him because he realized what he have just done. He get of my stomach and walk backwards on his bed. Then he cry in his hands and apologize throw every sob. I get up and most people who would get rape would run but sense I'm to nice to walk away from a cry person I walk up to him, sat by him on the bed, and I pat his back a little. But that didn't last long because he grab me and pull to his metal chest as he cry on my head with his hands on my naked waist his hands where cold. I wait for him to let me go and he tells me to get dress in my usual clothes and leave my time is up sense tomorrow his cast come off and sense he didn't need me after that he decided to let me go early instead of a month. He walk me out his door and I turn around a smile at him

Roxy: thank you benson, he nodded but before he close the door I jump and peck him on the cheek **( like I said roxy's short and she have to jump to kiss someone like benson. But rigby she has to get on her toes or he would lean down)** I drive all the way back to the park and walked in the house and mordecai and rigby was watching TV

Rigby: roxy hey baby, he jump off the couch and pick me up.

Roxy: rigby I haven't been gone that long

Rigby: who cares all that cares that your back, he passionate kiss me as he bring me back to the couch

Roxy: I Lve You,sit me on his lap as I lay back on him. He whispered in my ear

Rigby: I Love You Two


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy Birthday, Surprise and Special Gift__  
_

I wake up from noise that was coming from the living room so I got off my bed and walk downstairs. But the noise was coming from the kitchen

Roxy: hello is anyone there, I heard a lot of shuffling noise until rigby ran out

Rigby: hey baby happy birthday, he hug me which I gladly return

Roxy: oh thank you, I was going to walk to the kitchen but rigby got in front of me

Rigby: hey roxy I have tickets to this movie. Its called zombie party IV. Its your first gift, I squealed and jump in his arms

Roxy: oh rigby, I cuddle to his chest as he hold me with a smile looking at me. I got off his arms and ran up stairs to change. I wore a white strapless sundress with red flowers around it and I tie my hair up into a messy bun. I ran downstairs and there he was standing where I left him.

Rigby: ready, I nodded and he hold my hand as we walked out the door and walk to the carts while he drives I look at the people I'm passing.

Roxy: so is this in a theater or a drive in movie

Rigby: its a drive in movie

Roxy: oh ok, I look out the cart with a blank stare but I felt a warm furry hand was rubbing my thigh, I look over at rigby he look back at me with a smile on his face he turn back to the road but his hand was still rubbing my thigh.

When we finally come to the drive in movie rigby parked

Rigby: I'll be right back, he get off the cart and walked away. I wait for him as I look at my hand. Rigby came back and sat back in the seat without a word.

When the movie finally started I watch the movie in awe. But rigby was watching me with a smile still on his face. He put his arm around me and look at the movie.

The scary part came I jump and hide my face in rigby's chest. He tighten his arm around me

Roxy: man this is so scary

Rigby: come on this not real if it was I protect you, I look up at him from his chest and smile.

Roxy: really

Rigby: of course, he was still looking at the movie. I lay my head deeper into his chest and close my eyes

I felt rigby jump so something most have scared him. I kiss his cheek

Roxy: thanks for this rigs, he grin and kiss me deep and passionate when he pull away he smile back down at me

Rigby: I love you baby cakes

Roxy: I love you too rigs, I cuddled up to him and we keep watching the movie

**2 Hours Later**

We was back at the house. When I walked inside I was going to the kitchen but rigby stopped me

Rigby: hey baby wear something sexy tonight where going out to eat, I ran upstairs with a big smile on my face. I change into a black corset and black skirt, then I let my hair down. And I wore a little eyeliner. I walk downstairs to see rigby where a gray tie with blue strips and his hair was combed down. I walk downstairs and he held out his hand which I gladly took it.

Roxy: so where we going out at

Rigby: outside, I look at him confused but when we stepped out there was a table with candles, they had to tables and around the tables was lily petals. Rigby bring out a red rose and hold it out for me. I grabbed it from him

Roxy: rigs was this all for me

Rigby: of course you mean the world to me. I wanted to cry but I stop myself from doing that because I would smear my eyeliner.

Roxy: oh rigby, I get on my toes and kiss him deep. He wrap his arms around me and kiss back. When he pull him away he bring me over to the table, he pull out my chair for me when he sat down he look at me with a big grin.

Mordecai: hello lady and gentlemen here are your menu. I'll be back to take your order, he walk away as I look at the menu which was a lot of easy stuff to cook.

Rigby: what you getting, he look from his menu at me

Roxy: I'm getting the spaghetti and meatballs, he smirk which made me smile.

Rigby: Hey waiter. Get over here, mordecai walk back

Mordecai: yes

Rigby: get us a big plate of spaghetti's and meatballs, mordecai write it down

Mordecai: what would you like to drink

Roxy: pink lemonade

Rigby: root beer

Mordecai: ok I'll be back with your food and drinks, as we wait rigby been looking at me this whole time

Roxy: what is it rigs

Rigby: roxy all this time we been dating I don't know much about you

Roxy: of course you have when we was in high school. You knew my favorite color, food, flow-

Rigby: yea I know all that but I don't know what happen to you after high school.

Roxy: its a long story, I look down sadly

Rigby: I have the rest of my life for you. You can tell me, he take my hand from over the table. I look up at him and smile sweetly at him

Roxy: well it all started when I finish high school. I move back to new jersey with my parents. I didn't have money for college so I just worked in different jobs. My dad was a good man. But...he started drinking. Then he started to get abusive, I look down so I wouldn't see his eyes

Rigby: have...he hit you, I didn't say nothing. He look at me with shook in his eyes

Roxy: yes , rigby get up from his chair so fast that he almost knock the table over

Rigby: WHERE DOES THAT JACKASS LIVE, he started to leave the table. I ran after him trying to stop him

Roxy: rigby calm down please

Rigby: NO THAT JACKASS IS DEAD, he walk up the steps of the front door. I grab his hand and make him turn around

Roxy: rigby that was years ago. Its over

Rigby: NO HE HURT YOU ITS NOT OVER, he run inside and I run after him

Roxy: rigby please come back please, tears started to pour from my eyes

Rigby: I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS, I look down at my feet

Roxy: rigby-

Rigby: **WHERE IS HE!**, he shake me

Roxy: DEAD, I fall to my knees and cry until my eyes are out of tears

Rigby: roxy, he looked really guilty, he embrace me as I cry on his shoulder its was minutes until I stopped cry. He tell me his sorry over in over again

Roxy: its ok, I walk in the bathroom and clean up. When I came from the bathroom we walk back to the table and mordecai bring us are food and drink. We ate quiet until rigby break the silents

Rigby: roxy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lash out like that, I smile at him

Roxy: its ok rigby, he take my hand and hold it to his chest

Rigby: do you forgive me

Roxy: of course I forgive you rigs, he smile and kiss my hand.

Rigby: can I hear the rest of the story

Roxy: are you sure, instead of him in front of me he move his chair to my side and take my hand again

Rigby: yes

Roxy: well after my father become more abusive everyday then he died from a heart attack. So after that my mother blame me for months until she got over it.

I was looking for another job and I found this one in the newspaper. So I call the place and then me and benson talk about until I got the job I pack my stuff and travel here. Then my mother died when I left. I found out when I was at a hotel and my friend brandy told me. And sense its to late for me to go back because I spend all my money. I miss her funeral

Rigby: wow, we eat and drink and then left the table and went in my room

Roxy: so what now, rigby sat on my bed and pat his lap

Rigby: come here, I sat on his lap as he rub my back and lay his chin on my head

Roxy: I love you rigby

Rigby: I love you two roxy, he kiss me. It turn out to a couple of pecks to a make out session. When we stop kissing rigby was on top of me. And the way he look at me I can tell he was horny, he take off my corset , skirt and panties. Grab my breast in massage it and suck the other one.

Roxy: mm rigby, he got hard on me so he position his self and thrust inside of me. I groan in pain. He stop

Rigby: are you ok, I nodded, he keep going and I started to moan.

Roxy: oh rigby, he go in deeper and faster each time I moan. Then I decide to switch it up a little. So I roll him around and I become on top. And I bonces up and down with him inside of me.

Rigby: roxy. Oh roxy don't stop, my breast bonces around as I go up and downs

Roxy: I don't think I can, I started riding him like a horse

Rigby: yea ride me baby, he swell up inside of me then his seed burst inside of me. I fall on his chest and sweat really bad

Roxy: that...was...fun

Rigby: yea you should be on top more often.

Roxy: what now. I'm not even tired.

Rigby: oh man I almost forgot, he ran out my room. I looked confused but shrugged and put on my sleeping gown. I heard shuffling in the living room

Roxy: rigby what are you doing

Rigby: baby come down here. I walk down stairs

All: SURPRISE, I jump a little but bust out laugh.

Roxy: oh my gosh guys thank you, throw the how party we ate cake, play true or dare and spend the bottle. Every time I spend and it land on someone other then rigby he give them a death glare and always say. "just a peck".

Now it was time for me to open presents. The first one come from benson it was a drawn picture of everybody. Muscle man and fives gift was a leather suit with black boots. On the back of the jacket it said in gold cursive letters Foxy Roxy. Skips gift was a fix coupon. If he stamp five things he fix for me he buy me a free lunch. Pops gift was a gift basket full of candy and a teddy bear. Mordecai gift was mix tape of my favorite songs. And last but not least rigby.

Rigby smile and hand me a small rapped gift. I unwrapped the paper and open the box. And inside was a silver heart shaped necklace and on the side of it was a silver key shape necklace

Roxy: oh rigby its beautiful, he put the heart shaped necklace around my neck

Rigby: what do you want me to do with the key. I take out the box and but it in his hand

Roxy: you keep it because that way you have the key to my heart, nodded and put it one

Rigby: what know where out of cake

Benson: I got some beers in the freezer

Mordecai: well come on let crack up some cold ones. Throw the whole night we drink and had fun but the person I thinking about is rigby because like I said "He Has The Key To My Heart"


	10. Chapter 10

**In The House,Almost Rape!, and Role Playing**

It was Halloween we all was trick or treating. Mordecai was getting more candy because he dress like a dad with a lot of balloon with a sheet that make them look like kids. I was getting more candy because of my cat women costume and my sexy body I got the most candy I carried two shacks I was walking with mordecai when I saw him run

Mordecai: dude how did you get all that candy

Roxy: from my sexy body

Rigby: I hope they was looking not touching or I'll kick there ass, rigby rapped his arms around me from behind

Mordecai: you couldn't kick a toddlers ass

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Roxy: oh know worries this body is all yours

Rigby: you bet, he turn me around and kiss me

Roxy: so how is your trick or treating

Rigby: it sucks

Mordecai: well maybe you shouldn't jump out and scary them

Roxy: well I'm going home bye guy

Rigby: see you babe, I walk all the way home and put away my candy so I can sort it out later.

**Next Day**

Rigby was telling us a dumb story about something. Me and mordecai was trading candy

Rigby: I'm serious guy I think that wizard did something to me,

Roxy: I would love to hear more of this story but I'm going to put my candy away. Mordecai you got one more chance to trade with me

Mordecai: okay um. I'll give you three of this KitKats for one Hersey and two blow pops

Roxy: deal, we trade and I carry my two bags full of candy to my room and hide them in the closet. I heard my door open, close, then locked. I turn around to see benson and he look like he was holding something behind his back

Benson: hello roxy

Roxy: hey benson, the next thing I knew I was tied to my bed naked with my mouth taped shut

Benson: I'm going to in joy this, I close my eyes and wait for the pain. But mordecai knock on the door

Mordecai: Roxy get out here its about rigby, benson took the tape from my mouth

Roxy: I'll be there in a minute

Benson: if you breathe a word about this I'll murder you. Do you understand, I nodded. He untie me and leave out the door. I put on my clothes and ran outside

Roxy: oh my god rigby your a house

Rigby: I know I don't know whats going on

while everyone was going in rigby I stayed outside with rigby

Roxy: how did you get like this

Rigby: remember the story I told you

Roxy: yea

Rigby: its real

everyone run outside

Skips: ok we need to get some weapons we going to have a steak out tonight. We nodded

**Night Time**

I was on the roof were rigby head was. I had my twin swords with me.

Rigby: babe you don't have to stay out here with me. Why don't you go Inside where its safe

Roxy: no I'm not leaving you here alone, then I hear a lot of shooting, I ran to rigby's head and hug it because I was scared

Wizard: what wrong roxy your scared your father will beat you

Roxy: what, the next thing I know I was cut in half the only thing I hear was rigby

Rigby: ROXY NO!.

rigby was telling the rest of the story which we didn't like. So I get up and leave to my room. I change into my sleeping gown. The next thing I know rigby came in with his robber costume.

Rigby: hey sexy, he push me to my bed and pinned me down and he undress me

Roxy: rigby what are you doing, I giggled

Rigby: I'm not rigby. I'm a robber that's about to have my way with you, he thrust inside of me. I groan and pain and he stayed still tell I subside

Roxy: please stop your hurting me

Rigby: really

Roxy: no rigby were role playing

Rigby: oh. Be still or I'll hurt you more, he goes in and out really fast I moan then I remember benson he almost raped me

Roxy: rigby stop,

Rigby: what whats wrong

Roxy: I don't fell like it today. I think I'm going to sleep

Rigby: oh ok, I turn away from him and look down while small tears come from my eyes


	11. Chapter 11

_**WARNING:**this is a sexul chapter so if you Rated M 18 and up please follow this. i really don't want to get in trouble for the. and if your to scrimish don't read it at all._

_Thanks For Reading_

**Anniversary, Camping Trip and Deer**

I wake up from my alarm I throw it and got up and get dress and look at my calender. And I realize today was me and rigby's anniversary. I smile and ran down stair and no one was in the kitchen. So everyone must be still asleep.

I look in the refrigerator I dividend to make pancakes for everyone. I called everyone and tell them to come to the house except the people who live here.

I made blueberry pancakes. Muscle Man, Fives, Skips and Benson. Came in the kitchen

Skips: you ring

Roxy: yea I decide to make everyone breakfast

Muscle man: all right. Bring on the food, him and fives high five

Skips: that was real nice of you roxy

Benson: yea so what are you serving?

Roxy: blueberry pancakes

Benson: alright my favorite, I served everyone there blueberry pancakes

Mordecai: what's that smell?

Skips: roxy making us breakfast

Rigby: ah yea, they sat down as I made theirs. I hand mordecai his blueberry pancakes. But for rigby I did a lot for pancakes instead of three I did seven and instead of blueberry I made him chocolate pancake.

Roxy: here you go rigby; I set his in front of him and kiss his cheek

Rigby: alright thanks baby

Muscle man and Mordecai: ah what

Skips: how come he has chocolate pancakes?

Roxy: because today is are anniversary

Rigby: an- anniversary?

Roxy: yea remember last night I told you it was tomorrow you know the anniversary when we first started dating

Rigby: oh yea he he, he looked nervous but I must be mistaking

Roxy: I'm going to take a shower; I kissed rigby's cheek and left

**In the Kitchen**

Rigby: oh crap I forgot about are anniversary

Mordecai: oh dude your dead

Rigby: no I didn't even get her nothing

Mordecai: what did she give you?

Rigby: breakfast and extra pancakes

Skips: well do something romantic

Rigby: like what

Benson: a picnic

Rigby: I want to do something I haven't done romantic yet

Skips: well that's a hard one. You better start thinking because roxy's a keeper, Benson, skip, muscle mad and fives leaves

Mordecai: hey dude I have an idea. Remember are secret camping sight

Rigby: yea

Mordecai: well you can take her there. She'll love it and you guy would be cuddling by the fire, feeding each other with marshmallows and watching the stars

Rigby: dude can I tell you something

Mordecai: sure

Rigby: you know me and roxy have sex every day and night right

Mordecai: yea

Rigby: but lately she has been distant. We haven't had sex in a week.

Mordecai: and I thought that only happens in marriage. Anyways you can ask benson for a vacations whole night and then come back

Rigby: I'll do it

**Back To Normal**

I came from my shower and made me breakfast when I was down with that. I went to work and water the roses. Then my eyes are covered

Rigby: guess who. I giggle

Roxy: is it rigby

Rigby: correct. I turn around and hug him

Roxy: hi rigs

Rigby: roxy guess what for are anniversary where going camping. To the secret spot me and mordecai have. Benson even gave us money for a rental car and we can have a whole night day to are selves

Roxy: really

Rigby: right know we don't need to work. Get packing in outdoors stuff you need and meet me in thirty minute, he take my face in his hands and kiss me really deep. My eyes are still open.

What has gotten in too him. I started to think about that while his tongue get in my mouth I slowly kiss him back. Then my eyes wide to realize why he doing this. We haven't had sex in a whole week. So he must think I'm getting distant. I felt guilty for doing this to him. Just because what benson done to me. That don't mean I should let him suffer.

He pulls away from me but he still had my face in his hands

Roxy: I love you rigs

Rigby: I love you two baby cakes, he give me a quick peck and walk away. I finish watering the plants and pack all my stuff and instead of my traveling bag I wear a red sweater with a hood, a black bubble vest and jean shorts. I was packing my stuff and tent in the rental car it was a minivan. Rigby was carrying a cooler and put it in the trunk

Roxy: everything in hear

Rigby: I thank so

Roxy: well just in case I'm going to check, I looked on my list and checked everything off my list

Rigby: is everything here

Roxy: yep ready to go

Rigby: let's go, we get in the car we drive away from the park as we was driving we stay silent for some reason.

Roxy: rigby I'm sorry, rigby look at me in shocked but turn his attention back to the road

Rigby: for what

Roxy: for being so distant lately. I just was going through something.

Rigby: it's ok baby. I know you had something on your mind, I smile because I was so glad rigby understand me

Roxy: thanks for being understanding

Rigby: mm hm, I got a little tired and decide to go to sleep

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Rigby: roxy baby, I was shaking by rigby

Roxy: what

Rigby: where here. I stretch and got out the car and what I saw was lots a trees, wood for the fire.

Roxy: wow

Rigby: wait you haven't seen the best part, he take my hand and drag me to a bush he move the leave and what I saw made me gasp in awe. It was a waterfall

Roxy: it's so beautiful

Rigby: not as beautiful as you, I look at him in smile

Roxy: aw, I hug him

Rigby: well we better set up the tent, I nodded.

We was setting the tent and going swimming and when it was night time we was looking at the stars

Roxy: it's so pretty out

Rigby: I know, I smirk and look at rigby

Roxy: rigby can you get that bottle of honey out the cooler

Rigby: oh ok, he reach in the cooler in pull out the honey and hand it to me

I hold it over the fire a little then I open it and pour it on rigby's pepperoni

Roxy: oops

Rigby: AHH roxy what the hell that burns, I get on my hands and look down at it

Roxy: I'll cool you down; I put his pepperoni in my mouth and lick up the honey. Rigby moaned and grab my hair in push me down deep so know it was all in my mouth. So I keep going as he moan

Rigby: oh roxy, he grip my hair harder as I sucked it and lick it

Roxy: mmm

Rigby: yes yes yes yes YES TAKE IT ALL, his pepperoni started to choke me as it swelled up in my mouth then he cum in my mouth and I drink it all it was very sweet and a little salty

Roxy: did you in joy that, he nodded and then he pick me up and carry me in the tent when we got there he put me down on my back and undresses me

Rigby: roxy can you turn on your stomach I want to try something, I did as I was told and then I was stripped and the next thing I know I felt a really bad pain and it was coming from my backside

Roxy: rigby wtf

Rigby: don't worry it will get better; I keep felling the pain until I couldn't fell it anymore

Roxy: rigby what are you doing

Rigby: doggy style, the next thing I know I fell a pool of pleaser

Roxy: rigby this feel…..so…gooood, I can tell he was smirking. He goes in deeper each time he goes in. I moan

Rigby: you loving this huh, I couldn't talk it feel so good he keep going. Until the next thing we know a arrow come through the tent

Roxy: what the hell was that?

Rigby: I don't know. Stay here, he get up and ran outside to see what's going on.

I put on my clothes back on. But when I was done I heard rigby scream. So I Run out the tent and what I saw was a deer with part deer part body

Deer: leave forest. All he and the blue one do in my forest is leave trash blocking the forest noise with their annoying music, setting her a blaze and know your mating in my forest. Well I had it

Roxy: look where sorry

Rigby: yea we love the forest

Deer: it's too late know I well hunt you down and eat you

Roxy and Rigby: WHAT!

Deer: don't worry I will use all of it. Nothing wasteful you have 10 minutes.

Me and rigby ran to the minivan and rigby hurried and punched it the damn this was after us

Roxy: rigby it's catching up

Rigby: what, I look back and see he isn't there anymore

Roxy: oh thank goodness we lost him, next thing we know a arrow come from the roof of the minivan. We scream. Rigby turn so fast that we hit a tree we ran out the car and ran all the way to the rode. We saw light so we tried to get its attention but it passes us and hit the deer

Rigby: oh my god, I cover my eyes with his chest he holds me tight

**Morning**

Man: both of you be safe on your way home

Roxy and Rigby: we will, we drive away. About a hour we haven't spoken to each other at all. Until rigby sigh

Rigby: roxy look I'm sorry. I tried to gave the best anniversary ever because you do some many good stuff for me so I wanted to do the same.

Roxy: rigby stop the car now, he did what he was told and parked on side of the road

Rigby: what is it roxy, I didn,t say anything. But I pounced him and kissed him passionately. He looked shocked but kissed back when I pulled away I grin at him

Roxy: you're the best rigby. I love you; before he replayed I kissed him again when I finally stop he just lay there with saliva hand on the die of his lips

Rigby: fuck you're a good kisser, I giggled as he take me in his arms


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING:** This is a sexual active story so they're going to have a lot of sexually action. This is rated M so please follow this. Because like I said before I don't want to get in trouble for them. And if you don't it like don't read it. ENJOY

_**Rigby's Sex Drive, No Benson, Your Good**_

I woke up by something on top of me. I open my eyes and there's was rigby sweating like he was doing a lot of work out in the sun for 5 hours.

Roxy: morning rigby

Rigby: take off your clothes; I look at him weirdly because he always gives me a sign to let me know when he wants to have sex but whatever. I did what I was told. He turns me over on my stomach and pulls up my tail

Roxy: oh no, the pain on my backside really hurt I rather him do same old same old. And instead of stopping or go slow when every it hurt he keep going but fast and let's say I didn't enjoy it.

Rigby: moan for me, he didn't say that in a begging way but a demanding way. He pulled my hair really hard

Roxy: OUCH. Rigby what the hell, he looks down at me

Rigby: you didn't do what I told you to do. Now Moan, my eyes wide at that but I did what I was told. But I closed my eyes through the whole thing.

When rigby was finish he walked out of my room without an, I love you or a bye or nothing. I tried but I couldn't get up. I look at my butt and it had stain of blood coming out of the hole

Roxy: great know I can't get up; I waited for about 20 minutes tell I was able to get up and put my robe so I can take a shower. When I got in the bathroom I made the water just like I like it and got in it. I was finishing myself off first but before I can rub myself with body wash, I heard the door open.

Rigby: roxy are you in here, I open my eyes wide hoping he don't want to do doggy style again

Roxy: yea I am, I heard him sigh then the curtain to the shower open and there he was.

Rigby: roxy I'm sorry, I look down

Roxy: it's ok

Rigby: no its not I should have never forced you. I don't know what's got into me; I look up at him and smile

Roxy: it's ok, I pulled him into the shower with me.

Rigby: so you want to do same old same old, I giggled

Roxy: always, he takes my hips in his hands and brings me down to his pepperoni. He enters me with a little force. I groan a little

Rigby: sorry, I nodded as he go a little slower. Then an electricity of pleasure entered me.

Roxy: oh rigby, I rapped my legs and tail around his waist so he can go in deeper. He moans and takes my butt in his hands. So he can pull me closer.

As the water from the shower was pour on us are moans mix together made a very big climax

Rigby: roxy. Oh roxy I love you so much, he says that as he thrust harder into me

Roxy: I love you two, he cum in me with me gasping

Rigby: we should get dry and clean this mess before benson blow a fuse if he walk in on us, I giggled

Roxy: don't be silly. I mean your lock the door didn't you, he looked confused. My eyes wide

Rigby: oops

Roxy: what do you mean oops?!, I got out the shower. And was going to lock the door. But I slipped on the water that was on the ground and fell on my back.

Rigby: roxy are you ok

Roxy: DAMMIT THAT HURT!, I get up and rub my back

Someone knock on the door.

Benson: is everything ok in there, we gasp and look at each other with wide eyes

Roxy: I'm ok benson I just slipped on my way out the shower

Benson: hmm really. Maybe I should come in there. To see you're injured, before he can even open the door I ran in front of the door and press my body to it hard so he won't get in

Roxy: oh no no I'm fine really

Benson: come on roxy open the door, I locked it and stepped away from it.

Roxy: I swear I'm ok

Benson: ROXY OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, he start to bang on the door

Roxy: you need to go out the window, I put on my rob

Rigby: ok, he opens the window. And went out it

Roxy: be careful when you go down, rigby whispered laugh

Rigby: roxy I'm a raccoon. I'm good at- WAH; he fell all the way down

Roxy: are you ok, look out the window and see him flat on the ground

Rigby: yea, he moan out

Benson: ROXY!, I gasp because he scared the hell out of me

Roxy: I'm coming, I unlock the door and when I did he push me back and look really pissed.

Benson: roxy why the hell would you-….. Well hello, he smirk which earn him a weird look from me. Then I look down and my virgina was seen and my breast was almost out of my rob

Roxy: Ah no don't look, I covered myself

Benson: why not I'm getting a good view, he cross he arm

Roxy: I have to go, I was going to run out but he block the door

Benson: oh no I need to speak with you, he closes the door in locked it.

Roxy: what is it, next thing I know he pounced me and pinned me down

Benson: I need to give you something

Roxy: WH... What is it?, he smirk then he lean over to me and started to kiss my neck, while one of his hands pin my arms and with his other he grabbed my breast

Benson: your make me so horny

Roxy: Let me go please, he laugh and lean closer to my face

Benson: oh no I'm just being am- there was a knock at the door

Rigby: roxy are you in there, he knock on the door

Roxy: uh yea

Rigby: can I come in; bensons eyes wide and he turn to me and shock his head fast.

I was going to scream for rigby to help me but benson gave me a look telling me that if I scream he'll murder me

Roxy: uh not right now just go in my room I'll be in there in a minute

Rigby: ok, I heard him walk away.

Benson: Dimmit. You're lucky you're very lucky, he get off of me. Open the door and walked away. I get up.

Why do he do this to me this is the millionate time he done this (not for real) if it wasn't for all those interruption then who knows what would happen. I just forget about it.

I walk in my room and there was rigby with his back to me

Roxy: rigby, he gasps and looks at me without turning around

Rigby: uh yea, his sweating and blushing

Roxy: what's wrong, I gave him a look

Rigby: well I found your old yearbook and I saw a picture of you in your cheerleader outfit. And I kind got a little turn on a little

Roxy: rigby turn around, he turn around slowly and he had his pepperoni sticking out. I look at it in shock but then I smirk.

Rigby: why are you smirking?

Roxy: lay down for a second

Rigby: uh ok, I go in my closet and pull out a chocolate bar I been saving it in my bag since Halloween. I walk up to him and look down at his pepperoni with lust and want. I smear the chocolate around his pepperoni until it melts into chocolate. Then I put it in my mouth and lick at the chocolate. Then I pull away

Roxy: mmm you taste good.

Rigby: stop talking and suck my junk, he pull my head back into his pepperoni where I did most of the work while he moans. Until he finally cum.

Rigby: you're so good at that, he says that while panting

Roxy: you know I am

Rigby: I love you

Roxy: I love you to

Rigby: really, he gets up off my bed and raps his arms around me

Roxy: DUH! You idiot, he smile and laugh

Rigby: well I DUH! You idiot two, he kiss me which I return


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is from replaced and guesses who Roxy's ex is its Chad and the people who say they don't like Benson on the story. Just please bear with me ok. He well gets caught on one of the chapters I'm making a sneak peek. And sorry for the spelling I'll fix it

Enjoy

**Roxy's ex, Jealousy and Because I Love You**

I was sleeping on my funny adorable pizza king. Then I heard a knock at the door. I get up to answer it. And when I open my door my ex boyfriend chad was at the door

Roxy: CHAD!

Chad: hey baby, he grabs my shoulders and tried to kiss me but I push him away

Roxy: chad where not together anymore remember

Chad: oh yea I forgot but we can change that, he lean over and smirk

Rigby: baby who's every at the door tell them to leave I'm trying to sleep, I giggled a little

Roxy: well I guess it's time for you to leave but it was nice seeing you. Maybe we can hangout later, I smile at chad sweetly. Even know where not dating anymore we can still be friends

Chad: sure we can hang out soon, he walk away but what I didn't know he was smirking. I close the door and lay back on rigby

Rigby: who was that babe?

Roxy: it was just in old friend

Rigby: well tell your old friend to stop coming in the morning, I giggled and was going to go to sleep but then I saw the clock. I walk over to it and press a button which saw what time for the guys to get up and it was set wrong

Roxy: oh dear. Guys wake up you guys are late for work again.

Rigby: what but I set a alarm

Roxy: yea which you set wrong. You guys are 5 hours late

Mordecai: WHAT! He gets up so fast he hit his head on the table

Rigby: aw pizza king not happy, I try not to laugh or giggle at that because this is serious

Roxy: I'm going to go calm down Benson. You guys clean up this miss. I ran out the door. And get in the cart and drive away to find Benson. When I finally did found him he was talking to Chad. I stopped the cart and jump off of it

Chad: oh hey Roxy

Roxy: Chad what are you doing here

Chad: I'm going to be a replacement for your friends

Roxy: but there not quilting

Benson: I know they're going to get fired

Roxy: WHAT! But

Benson: NO BUTS. THOSE SLACKERS BEEN SLACKING OFF FOR A LONG TIME KNOW TH-, I interrupted him

Roxy: NO DON'T DO IT, I look at him with tears in my eyes begging him to not do it. He looks at me softly and sighs

Benson: look I know you don't want them to leave but I need to do the right thing for the park, I look down without a word.

He gets on his knees and pats my shoulder

Benson: it's for the best, he get up and walks away.

Chad: I'm sorry roxy, I shook my head

Roxy: no this is not your fault, he come behind me and turn me around. Then he kisses me. I was so in shocked that I didn't pull away

Rigby: WHAT THE HELL, I push chad away from me and turn around to see rigby looking really pissed and mordecai looking shocked

Roxy: rigby this is not what it look like, I walk over to him and tried to touch him but he slap my hand away

Rigby: don't touch me, he ran away.

Mordecai: roxy what the hell wrong with you

Roxy: I don't know

Chad: maybe you cheated, I look at chad and he was smirking

Roxy: oh my god you planned this

Chad: yep, I look at him in shocked

Roxy: oh my god, I ran away to go find rigby. I didn't stop until I find him. Then I saw him sobbing by a tree. He takes his hands from his eyes and spotted me

Rigby: go away roxy, he get up and ran away from me. I ran after him.

Roxy: rigby stop

Rigby: no, he ran into the meat locker

Roxy: rigby please stop, I ran into the meat locker. I put block of ice by the door so he wouldn't shut. It seems a little weak. But I didn't worry about that right know I had bigger problems

Rigby: what do you want, he was panting maybe it was from the running

Roxy: rigby please I swear I can explain

Rigby: what to explain. You where lips locking with some guy you don't even know

Roxy: rigby just let me explain. You know how much I love you

Rigby: yea I thought I did, he turns around and look away

Roxy: look I know your hurt right now rigby. But hear me out. That guy was my ex boyfriend from New Jersey. But he broke up with me for what I don't know. But he somehow figured out where I live. Benson was going to hire him and fire you guys. I was caught off guard rigby. I was upset and chad kissed me. I was so shocked he did that. That I didn't pull away, I cross my arms and rub my arms because it's freezing

Rigby: why should I believe you? , He looks at me and glare

I walk over to him and touch his face

Roxy: because I love you, I look in his eyes while he glares into mine. He grabs my face and makes me get on my knees. He lean down which shock me. He keeps eye contact with me. Before his lips pressed mines he spoke

Rigby: are you telling me the truth, he whispered

I look at him with passion and loyalty

Roxy: yes, then something change in rigby's eyes. His eyes soften

Rigby: ok, he kisses me which shocked me a little but I subside and kiss back. He pulls away

Roxy: can we get out of here

Rigby: yea, he put his arms around me. We walk out the meat locker.

We walk back to the house where mordecai was sitting outside

Mordecai: hey is everything cool

Rigby: yea everything's ok we worked it out

Mordecai: that's good but we should stop Benson from hiring that dick

Roxy: let's go, we took the cart and went to find benson and chad and when we found them they were shaking hands. Mordecai stop the cart

Chad: oh hey roxy

Roxy: don't hey roxy me chad

Chad: what you're mad because you in your boyfriend broke up with you, he laughs which pissed me off

Roxy: no where still together, I get in his face

Chad: I know you better get out of my face, he push me

Rigby: Hey. Don't you touch her, rigby pounced him and they started fighting

Benson: MORDECAI, RIGBY AND ROXY.**YOUR FIRED**, rigby and chad stop fighting

Roxy: what!?

Benson: YOU HEARD ME BEAT IT, he took a picture of our faces.

Mordecai: aw man, Benson turns to chad

Benson: do well you take the job at the park

Chad: hell no this people around here is crazy. Especially my bitchy ex

Rigby: WHY YOU, mordecai held him back for kicking chads ass (there both the same size. Rigby is weak but it's possible)

Chad: I'm out, he use his smart phone and use it like a rocket and flow away

Benson: oh crap. Uh hey guy this is the funny thing. How about I rehire you guys

Mordecai: why would we do that?

Benson: because if you do I'll give you a vacation day

Rigby: aw yea, he in mordecai high fived each other. But I look at Benson with hate.

Roxy: why should I even stay, benson look down sadly

Benson: look I made a mistake I'm sorry, I roll my eyes

Roxy: fine

Benson: thanks guy you won't regret it

Roxy: I bet I will, I whispered to myself, Benson walk away

Rigby: well I'm going to go take a nap

Roxy: I'll go with you, rigby smile at me and nodded. As we walked all the way to my room. Rigby lay down on my bed first then I laid on him

Rigby: love you roxy

Roxy: I love you two, then we both went to sleep with peaceful dreams


	14. Chapter 14

**House Rules and A Deal**

Roxy: yea right there rigby. Oh yes, he goes in deeper

Rigby: alright roxy stop rushing me. This take time

Roxy: no it doesn't

Rigby: whatever just shut up. And enjoys it, he whines

Roxy: whatever. You big baby, he look down at me

Rigby: if I'm such a baby. Then why am I still on top, he smirk.

I roll my eyes at him but smile

Roxy: yea yea yea. You're on top

Rigby: that's right, he come from on top of me and lay on side of me

Roxy: I need to get a shower I stink

Rigby: ok I'm going to go play video games with mordecai

Roxy: ok I'll join you guys later.

Rigby: k, he gets up leave my room. Once I take a quick shower and ran down stairs to watch the guys.

Benson: hey you guys can you sign this, he throw the stack of papers to me

Roxy: house rules. We signed this already

Benson: I put in new rules, he walks away

Rigby: let's see what in this. #1. No trash on the table

Mordecai: what that full of bull

Roxy: come on guy. It would be nice if you guys pick up your trash

Rigby: fine, they but it on the floor

Roxy: #2. No trash on the floor

Rigby: what know that's too extreme?

Roxy: oh my god. Rigby listen to this #122. No having sex or kissing

Rigby: WHAT!. Ok he going too far

Roxy: yea and his going much father #325. No video games

Mordecai and Rigby: NNNNOOOOOOO, they ran upstairs. While I went throw the rules which I that is really ridicules. I mean this lead these rules to mordecai rigby and me. Five minutes of reading these rules mordecai and rigby came down with their bags

Roxy: what are you guys doing?

Rigby: where moving out.

Roxy: what where?

Mordecai: where going to camp out in the yard see yea, they both started to leave

Roxy: wait let me go with you

Rigby: no your staying her were its safe

Roxy: come on rigby please, he thinks for awhile then he sigh

Rigby: fine but you don't have a sleeping bag, I get up and grab his fur to pull him close to my face

Roxy: that ok I can snuggle up to you. That should keep me warm, I give him a sexy look

Rigby: oookkk, he blush while mordecai laughs

**2 Hours Later**

Roxy: this is the worst night every

Rigby: NO RULES  
?: did someone say no rules

Mordecai: uh yea why, he look around

?: I know of a place that have no rules

Rigby: really

?: ssshhhhuuuuusssshhh, we follow him to a box of trash

Roxy: what this is it, the man fall in the trash

Mordecai: this is crazy

Rigby: well I sleep in trash at home so it's not really different for me, rigby jump in

Mordecai: why not, he jump in

Roxy: this is still crazy but I'll go anyways, I jump in. it look like a tunnel. I feel on a chair which was uncomfortable

Roxy: ouch, I look at rigby and mordecai and they was playing video games with that weird guys.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Weird Guy: yea double combo, I look around and they had rock paper scissors, punchies, prank calls, and they have a place called lovers point where they have a beautiful cleave. With a car and a bed with flower petals around it and a curtain over the bed which I'm guessing no one will see them having sex but they show the shadow

Roxy: wow it's so awesome here

Weird Guy: sure is dude

Rigby: well if you excuse me and my lover need to get to some business, he put his arms around me and we walk to lovers point

Roxy: it's so pretty here, we look at the beautiful view

Rigby: yea but. We going to have to lay off the view, he picked me up and carried me on the bed. He closed the curtains. Then he pinned me down and started to kiss my neck

Roxy: oh rigby, he undress me and he thrush his self for some reason I didn't feel any pain all I felt was pleasure. I rap my legs around him so he can go in deeper which made him moan

Rigby: roxy aren't you hurting

Roxy: no not really

Rigby: oh you must got use to it, he thrust harder

Roxy: oh rigby your such a great lover

Rigby: you are to baby, I moan then the next thing I notice I was looking up at some scary faced guy

Roxy: AHHHHH, I use the sheets to cover up my body

Rigby: what!?, I point up at the face and he look up.

We ran out with me trying to get dress while running and him trying to cover his boner. When we was all set we see the guy and mordecai

Roxy: dude what the heck

Weird Guy: what

Rigby: dude some dick watches me bang roxy

Weird Guy: well there's no rules saying that says they can watch

Roxy: I guess his right I mean no rules right

Rigby: I guess. Hey can I get the next game

Weird Guy: no need. Then a three player games was on

Mordecai and Rigby: wow 3 karate dudes.

Mordecai: dude we can do anything here

Weird Guy: you guy don't get it you can do whatever you want, he floated up

All: wow, we floated up

Rigby: dude in benson's face

Mordecai: yea

Mordecai and Rigby: No Rules No Rules No Rules

Weird Guy: ha ha yea. Hey what over there, he pointed to the something

We all turn around and then I felt someone grab my butt.

Roxy: AHHH

Mordecai: hey, we turn around

Rigby: dude he just took your wallet

Roxy: and he just grope me, rigby looked shocked then glared at the guy

Rigby: what!, rigby look like he wanted to kill someone

Mordecai: what the heck dude

Weird Guy: what there no rules saying I shouldn't touch a women s butt and take people stuff

Future Mordecai: his right dude, there was a old mordecai and a old roxy who didn't look to old but with the gray hair and a little fat

Future Roxy: wow I look so young back then

Mordecai: me to, he touched mordecai hair

Future Roxy: yea your going to miss that. And your also going to miss him, she point at rigby

Roxy: what, she sighs, takes my hand and pull me away somewhere not that far from the guys. Then we come up abode a crave which says " rigby raccoon always loved by the two who cared about him most. RIP"

Roxy: h. he died. But how

Future Roxy: well it all started right at this year

**Flashback**

Future Roxy: after a year you guy been here. You three became fat and bored. You two always fought about rather you should go or stay

**Roxy: rigby there noting more to do and we need the money**

**Rigby: no we don't it rocks here, he keep playing video games which he still suck at**

**Roxy: rigby stop playing that stupid game you suck at it anyways, I rolled my eyes at him**

**Rigby: STOP TALKING!**

**Roxy: DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!, I glared at him and he glared right back. Mordecai ran in to break us up or at least tried to instead of him being buff he was fat**

**Mordecai: come on you two. Stop acting like you hate each other, you know you still love each other**

**Roxy: if he loved me he would stop those guys from trying to rape me**

**Rigby: mordecai stops them right, he rolls his eyes like it was no big deal**

**Roxy: then how the hell is that love. I mean you where never good in bed**

**Rigby: then why where you moaning all day yesterday, he narrowed his eyes**

**Roxy: I faked my orgasm rigby, he get off the cough**

**Rigby: OOOHHH I HATE YOU!**

**Roxy: I HATE YOU TWO!**

**rigby runs away to the cliff where we make love in the beds. He look out at the view and then he look really sad**

**Rigby: do I really hate her, he started to think about the times they had before they came to this dimension.**

**?: hey get off my cliff, rigby turn around to see some scary looking guy**

**Rigby: this not you cliff dude**

**?: yes it is you piece of dog shit**

**Rigby: who the fuck you think you talking to, the guy pull out a gun on him and he looked shocked**

**Mordecai: come on you need to be calm you really don't hate him. Do you, I look down sadly**

**Roxy: no but his been a jerk lately**

**Mordecai: do you still love him, I look up at mordecai**

**Roxy: yes**

**Rigby: AAAAHHHH**

**Mordecai and Roxy: RIGBY!, we ran where we heard his screams and when we got there rigby was on the ground bleeding with a shot whom on his chest**

**Roxy: oh my god rigby, I ran to him and try to stop the bleeding**

**Mordecai: hold on let me go get some help, he ran to get someone.**

**Rigby: I don't think I'm going to make it**

**Roxy: rigby don't say that, I cried as I tried to stop the bleeding. Rigby grab my hand and take it from his whom**

**Rigby: roxy look I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I still love you, I smile at him**

**Roxy: I love you two, rigby eyes started to close**

**Rigby: remember no matter what... I will always love you, he closed his eyes and he stopped breathing**

**Roxy: rigby. No please don't leave me rigby I need you. Please**

**Rigby: …..., he didn't move**

**Roxy:... NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!**

**Flashback End**

Future Roxy: even know he said he loved me. I still had a hole in my heart, she wiped her tear

Roxy: oh my god

Future Roxy: don't stay here you guys have to get out soon as possible.

Roxy: ok, I ran back to the guys and everything was gone. Mordecai and rigby was shining a laser pointer

Weird Guy: ok ok i'll tell you you float up and get that tag that says exit.

Roxy: ok, I started to float up first and pulled the tag that said exit then I came from out the trash and I can see the outside its still dark

the guys came out with the book of rules and we all signed it. We walk into benson office and slam the book on his desk

Roxy: there, he look through it

Benson: wait there 2 missing

Rigby: which one

Benson: its rule 122 and 325

Mordecai: how do you know?

Benson: because someone ripped it out, he yelled

Roxy: look benson I'll give you a deal and you just mark those two out then well do are jobs once without slacking off and if you we do then you can put it back, he thinks about for a second

Benson: ok

Roxy: really

Benson: yep now get out; we walk out off his office

Mordecai: nice deal. But you do know where going to slack of anyways

Roxy: yeps. But look on the good side you guys have your video games and me and rigby have are kisses and sex

Rigby: speaking off that we haven't got to that, he picked me up and cared me to the room with me giggling


	15. Chapter 15

_Temp Check, Which One, The Silver Key, and Sneak Peek_

We was mowing the lawn which it was really hot out the grass was a little inch to tall but I'd do anything to get out the hot sun

Mordecai: oh yea where finally done

Rigby: yea we mowed that lawn in its face

Roxy: yea yea yea, I wipe my forehead which was full with sweat while mordecai and rigby did the kind of thing when they going to hug but they back away

Rigby: dude you was going to hug me

Mordecai: no you were going to hug me

Roxy: come on its too hot for all of this. Can we get in the cool house before I pass out

Rigby: sure babe, we was going to leave but benson drove the cart in front of us so we wouldn't leave

Benson: hold it, he check the grass

Roxy: aw man

Benson: nope do it again both of you. Roxy you can go you look like you're about to pass out

Roxy: thanks, I walk away to go get a cold bath which I thought was unusual but whatever at least I'm out of the sun. After I cold off I decide to take the guys a bottle of water. I walk back to the field to see just mordecai mowing the lawn

Roxy: mordecai where is rigby

Mordecai: I have no idea

Roxy: well here I bring you a bottle of water; I give it to him which he took gladly

Mordecai: thanks, he drinks the water and goes back to work

Roxy: I'm going to look for rigby

Mordecai: ok, I walk away to go find rigby. When I did find him he was sitting under a tree with some guy pushing the lawn mower

Roxy: rigby where you been and who is that

Rigby: oh that's my new temp

Roxy: temp what do you mean a temp

Rigby: his going to do most of my work and I get paid

Roxy: how you going to pay him

Rigby: I give him some of my pay check, mordecai walk up to us

Mordecai: hey guys benson wanted me to give you two your paychecks. What who is that

Rigby: that's my new temp doug. Hey douggy, he ran over to rigby

Doug: yes mister rigby

Rigby: pay day, he took the dollars and gave doug the change saying he have to collect the finder's fee

Doug: thanks rigby you're the best, my eyes were wide as fine china and my mouth was open

Rigby: you should close your mouth babe

Mordecai: you make me sick, he walk away

Roxy: you know benson's going to be pissed. Because his the one who does all the hiring and firing

Rigby: I'll just hide him

Roxy: but r-

Rigby: come on baby he won't find out trust me, I roll my eyes at him

Roxy: fine, I pout

Rigby: oh stop pouting my sexy baby, I giggled

Roxy: whatever, I turn to walk away but he slaps me in the butt

Rigby: I still got it, I giggled again

Roxy: you're so naughty, he winked at me as I walked away I walk to my room. Where I took a cat nap but it turns out to be a 3 hour sleep. When I woke up I got up and walk downstairs only to be greeted by benson

Benson: hi roxy, I gasp and almost fell

Roxy: oh hi benson, I stand far away from him as possible that we if he decide to do something then I can run out the door

Benson: hey roxy can you go in that closet and get out the drill set I need to do something

Roxy: ok, thank goodness I was near the closet I open it and look on the selves then I look down and saw it when I bend down to get I can hear someone walking behind me. I got up really fast then i turn around to give him the drill set, but then he pecks me on my jaw.

Benson: thanks, he walks away but I stood wide eyes with my mouth open wide. Mordecai walked in and saw me looking like that

Mordecai: roxy are you ok, I shook my head and look back at him

Roxy: yea I'm fine

Mordecai: are you sure because you look like you saw a ghost

Roxy: yea I'm ok really; he says ok then sit on the couch and play video games while I watch him. Then rigby ran in

Rigby: guys doug is creeping me out I think I should fire him

Mordecai: no way his been awesome

Rigby: yea right. He tries to look like me

Mordecai: no way

Rigby: its true he have his tail up, my hair cut, the rings around his eyes, the loveable scoundrel stick. CLASSIC RIGBY!

Mordecai: he probably has the rings around his eyes because he been working too hard

Rigby: whatever. I don't trust him so give me my pay check so I can pay him to get out of here

Mordecai: nice try I already gave you your pay check

Rigby: what where's doug

Mordecai: upstairs

Rigby: that's it his finished, he says that as he run upstairs

Roxy: hey where my pay check, he holds out to me but before I can get it he hold it over his head

Mordecai: try to get it Shorty, I punch him in the stomach which made him hold his stomach and then I grab my paycheck

Roxy: that was easy

Mordecai: oh that was a cheat. Instead of reaching it you decide to play punchies

Roxy: whatever, he punch me in the arm

Mordecai: there know where even, I elbowed him and he elbowed me back

Roxy: sense when do you hit girls

Mordecai: I don't know, he shrugged, then we hear fighting it came down the stairs and all we hear is rigby. We get up and go over to the stairs

Mordecai and Roxy: rigby

The Two Rigby's: WHAT!.

We went to skips to figure out which one is the real one he didn't know do we asked them questions when it was my turn. I walk up to them and turn to everyone

Roxy: you guys need to cover your ears, they did what I said and covered their ears

Rigby #2: why not us, I turn back to the two

Roxy: because only the real rigby knows this one. What are the places we had….. You no done it, one looked confused but the other smirked and gave me a lustful look

Rigby: well the first is are bed a lot, the bathroom, coffee shop bathroom, arcade bathroom, twice at the movie's, once in benson's office, sometimes on the cart at night, in the garage, on a picnic blanket, sometimes on the trees, on my bed one time when mordecai wasn't there and one time at a Chinese restaurant, I nodded my face was really red, I give the guys a sign to take their hands from their ears and they give me a look that say " well"

Roxy: he got it right; I pointed to the first rigby. Then benson went

Benson: what is rigby biggest fear, I look at him confused, they both stayed quiet then the second one spoke

Rigby#2: amusement park mascots, I give him a look but he got it right. I sigh that we finally found the real rigby. But then he hugged mordecai when they do the hug thing. He could be happy to see him but then again

Roxy: WAIT!, they all look at me. Put I ignore their stares, I walk over to the rigby that was hugging mordecai and he pull away to get a hug from me but I hold out my hand telling him to put his arms down. He got the message and put his arms down. I walk closer to him and put my hand on his chest and let my hand go deeper into his fur I felt around his chest, stomach and torso and I felt nothing but his body. I frown and look up at him

Rigby: what's wrong, I gave him a fake smile

Roxy: nothing, I walk over to the other rigby and he look at me with confused wondering what I'm doing, I put my hand on his neck and let my hand go deeper into his fur and I felt a cold chain, I ran it down with my hand until I felt a key shape and I ran my hand over it and smiled then I hugged him

Benson: roxy what are you doing, rigby hugged me back

Roxy: this is the real rigby

Rigby: ha in your face

Mordecai: she right plus the real rigby would never hug me, he ran while the other guys caught him.

Me rigby and mordecai stayed back

Mordecai: how did you know the real one I mean I already knew but how about you?

Roxy: because he got the key to my heart

Mordecai: what, rigby smile and goes in his fur and pull out the silver key shape necklace he gave me for my birthday

Rigby: she knows I always wear it

Roxy: yep, I pull out the silver heart shape one

Mordecai: wow he really does have the key to your heart.

Roxy: he sure does, I gave him a loving look and he returns it.

We caught the guy the cops got him and they say he was a shape shifter and they finally caught him thanks to us

Mordecai: here he comes

Doug: wait up guys, rigby a guy like me don't have much to be thankful about. But you. You have friends, a job, a warm bed, a beautiful girlfriend who loves you. You're in the good life never forget that, they take him away.

Rigby: man his annoying I that he would never shut up, we glared at him

Benson: I'm the only one who hires and fires so if you really don't want to work anymore I have no problem to accommodate you. Otherwise you have Toilet duty for THE NEXT MONTH, they walked away

Rigby: oh man. Hey mordecai you want to get payed and do toilet duty. Mordecai walked away. Then rigby looked at me but before he asked I put my finger to his lips

Roxy: don't even ask. But I will help you, he smile and take my finger from his lips and kiss my hand

Rigby: I love you, he kiss my arm then my shoulder then my face. Before he pressed his lips to mine I whispered

Roxy: I love you two, he pressed his lips lightly to mines.

**_Sneak Peek_**

**Benson: hey roxy come here I need you to help me in the garage, I nodded and open the garage door only to be push to the cart. I lie on the cart and look up at benson**

**Roxy: benson don't do this, he lick his lips and hold my hands over my head**

**Benson: do what this, he lean down and pressed his lips to mines. I was shocked I tried to move around so I can get his mouth from mines but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and wait till it's over, tears pour from my eyes as his tongue enter my mouth, as his tongue contact with mines he moan and kiss me harder. I look up at the ski and I notice the window and what actually scared me was pops was looking with wide eyes.**

**Roxy: _OH NO!_**

_(This will be on my 17 chapter thanks for reading)_


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING:**This sexually active story that is for mature, I know I said this a lot but PLEASE if you are not 18 and older do not read this. But if you are 18 and up and to squeamish then you don't need to read it. Enjoy

_The Pills, Do Something New, and I Need You_

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes I open my eyes and yawn then I look down at what I was laying on it was rigby I was laying on his chest and he was snoring really loud. Then I notice I wasn't in my nightgown or naked I was in a really short school skirt and a white tight shirt that showed my belly. Then I notice that rigby pepperoni was still in my backside and his arms were around my stomach so I just stay this way so I wouldn't wake him. I was thinking what happen last night I don't really remember. But whatever it was it must been a hell of a night. Then I felt rigby waking up an when he did he hold on to me tighter

Rigby: good morning baby, he whispered in my ear, I can feel my spine shake.

Roxy: morning... uh rigby

Rigby: yea baby

Roxy: do you remember what happen last night

Rigby: yea we was doing one of our role playing nights

Roxy: oh yea. But I still don't remember what happen and why I'm laying on you like this.

Rigby: well

**Flashback**

**I and rigby was in my room playing teacher. I get up from the bed wearing my old school uniform it was so small that the skirt was smaller than back in school and the shirt showed my fit belly.**

**Roxy: mister rigby I been a bad girl, I look at him like a innocent but sexy child**

**Rigby: oh really well I think you need to be taught a lesson, rigby get from the chair and he slaps my butt really hard**

**Roxy: your such a naughty man, I look at him with lust. He licked his lips and made me turn my back tours him.**

**Rigby: time for your punishment, his pepperoni entered my backside. It really hurt but then it got better**

**Roxy: I'm so bad, he goes in deeper and each time he goes in I moan. Rigby licked his lips again and smirk, he go in deeper until he finally cum, he lay back with me going with him and then we was laying on the bed with me laying on him but his pepperoni was still in my ass.**

**Roxy: so do I get extra credit**

**Roxy: you bet, he holds on to my stomach and held on to me tight until we both fell asleep**

**End Of Flashback**

Roxy: oh yea. Well I better get up I need to check the mail

Rigby: for what

Roxy: I need more birth control pills** (just pretend you can't get them anywhere but the mail it will make sense)**

Rigby: alright, I got up and get off him to have his pepperoni sliding out of my butt. I get out of those clothes and but on a red shirt with the word "Foxy" at the front and black shorts. I leave my room to go check the mail and they had a letter in my name. I opened the letter and what it says shocked me. Sense there factory was infested they aren't sending none until June 7 and today was March 3.

I went back in my room where rigby was and when he says me he smiled but he realized something was wrong.

Rigby: what?

Roxy: rigby I can't get no more birth control in 2 months do you know what this means

Rigby: no, I rolled my eye because he was clueless

Roxy: I can't get no more birth control means we can't have sex a lot unless you wear a condom

Rigby: what!?, he took the letter from me and looked shocked

Roxy: rigby I know your shock but unless you wear a condom. There is no way we can't have sex,

rigby look like he was going to have a heart attack

Roxy: I hope you still will love me even know we won't show it, he stop looking shocked and look at me

Rigby: oh baby. I love you because of you. I don't love you because of your body. And it don't matter how it takes to do what we usually do. As long as I'm with you its good enough, I smile and hug him

Roxy: thank you rigby, he hugged me back. When he let me go he kisses me on the cheek and left.

**Rigby Point Of View**

When I left out of roxy door I walk to my room where mordecai was texting on his phone

Rigby: hey dude, I lie down on my bed and look at the shelling

Mordecai: hey rigby. What wrong dude, he looked worried

Rigby: its roxy

Mordecai: what. You didn't grind hard enough. Because last night you sound like you was doing a good job, I got up fast and glared at him while blushing

Rigby: NOT THAT!

Mordecai: then what

Rigby: we can't have... you know... because she can't get anymore birth control until March

Mordecai: wow that sucks. But you can have sex with her once because she can't get pregnant if she already took birth control

Rigby: I'll use that when the time is right but I can still have sex with her as long as I use a condom.

Mordecai: that not all

Rigby: what do you mean, I look confused

Mordecai: you know she can always give you a blow job or a hand job, you can always masturbate, or you can go down on her

Rigby: hold on those other ones I can do. But I never went down on her before

Mordecai: really

Rigby: yea. I don't even know how to do it...Wait what you meant when you said I didn't grind enough

Mordecai: well sense you're so small I thought that your junk was too small for her private parts; I get up and looked offended

Rigby: for your information roxy tells me I'm a great lover

Mordecai: I can tell by the way she was moaning and groaning, I roll my eyes

Rigby: whatever man

Mordecai: can you do everyone in the house a favor

Rigby: what

Mordecai: keep it down, I blushed in embarrassment

Rigby: sorry man I can't control her orgasm

Mordecai: I know dude

**Back To Regular Point Of View**

I came out from the shower and walked in my room with my robe on. When I got to my room I change back into my cloths and walk downstairs to see no one downstairs I walk down the stairs and sat on the couch and watch TV. Nothing was on TV but whatever at least I was doing something. When I was flicking through channels rigby came downstairs and sat by me on the couch

Roxy: hey rigby, I look at him and smile

Rigby: hi, he looks out of place

Roxy: what's wrong?

Rigby: nothing

Roxy: something got to be wrong. What's wrong my love, he gave me a fake smile

Rigby: it's nothing roxy I'm ok, I was going to push on but I left it alone for know

Roxy: ok, I sat back on the couch watching some commercial. It was silent between us but then rigby spoke

Rigby: uh roxy

Roxy: yea

Rigby: can I ask you something

Roxy: sure go head

Rigby: are those real

Roxy: whats real, rigby look embarrassed

Rigby: you know

Roxy: not really, I giggled which made him red in the face

Rigby: you know your rack

Roxy: what rack, I give him a confusing look. Then he pointed at my cleavage

Rigby: that, I look at him for a while then I giggled

Roxy: oooooooohhhh that rack, I laughed

Rigby: hey don't laugh I was just asking a question, I stop laughing and and give him a teasing smile

Roxy: well feel them in see, he hesitated

Rigby: really, I giggled again and grab his hand and lay it gentle on my chest. He gasp with shocked him but he felt them with his warm hands which I can even feel under my shirt. He gives them a light squeeze

Roxy: you know rigby. I know you're getting inpatient with me. But I want to let you know that if you every feel out of place just tell me. OK, he smile and nodded

Rigby: I love you roxy

Roxy: I love you two, he lean over and kissed me. Then in two seconds we started making out on the couch. His hands went up my shirt and he felt my chest as his tongue go deeper in my mouth. He pull away then he look embarrassed again

Roxy: what's wrong rigby, he look down and I look what he was looking at and his pepperoni was sticking out, I giggled and touched it. It was a little hard but I can fix that, I pump his junk, he moan and lay back on the couch

Rigby: oh roxy, he moans louder when he cum. It got all over my hand. I licked it off but I wasn't done when I licked it all off I grab his pepperoni and put it all in my mouth. He gasp, I sucked and licked it for a while until he cum in my mouth

Roxy: wow you cum twice, he look at me in smirk

Rigby: know it's your turn; I look at him with shock

Roxy: wh. Wha. What?, he pull my legs which made me lay on the arm of the couch. He opens my legs in pulled my shorts and panties at the same time. He look down at my private part and looked embarrassed but went down to it and stick his finger in me, I gasp and throw my head up, he go in and out and keep going. Then he took his finger out and sticks his tongue in and licks me from the inside.

Roxy: oh my god rigby, I moan as he keep going then my juice came out. He licked it up and smile

Rigby: mm mm tasty, I was panting with my shorts and panties still down and some off my juice on the couch

Roxy: that .was. New, I panted throw every word

Rigby: yea I'm trying something new, I pull my shorts and panties up and turn the couch cushion over so no one well see the stain, it was night time already.

Roxy: man its late already I'm not even tired

Rigby: well you want to watch a movie

Roxy: sure, I went in my room to get a blanket and change into my nightgown. When I came back to the living room rigby was putting the movie in I get on the couch and rap the blanket around me. When rigby played it he get under the cover with me and lying on the couch with me and rap me in his arms. The movie was a romantic comedy. On the comedy part we laughed and on the romance part we made out.

Before I feel asleep rigby whispered in my ear

Roxy: I love you, then I was out like a light.

**Rigby's Point Of View**

I look at roxy and she was fast asleep. I hear someone coming down the stairs and it was mordecai

Rigby: hey dude where you going

Mordecai: I'm going to the bar I need a drink

Rigby: can I come. I need one too

Mordecai: sure dude, I was careful getting up because I didn't want to wake up roxy, when I got off the couch I kissed her cheek and left with mordecai. We was driving

Mordecai: so how's everything going with roxy

Rigby: ok I guess

Mordecai: alright that's good dude, when we pull up at the bar. We got out the cart and drunk some beers. I didn't notice I was drinking a lot

**Mordecai Point Of View**

I notice rigby was drinking a lot of beers I mean this is his 10th bottle. And when we usually drink he only drinks two because he can't handle more than two but his drinking a lot.

Mordecai: dude you alright

Rigby: no my sex life is over, he hiccup

Mordecai: oh come on it's only a 3 months

Rigby: fuck you. You don't know how I feel, and just like that I know he was drunk

Mordecai: come on dude we need to go, I dragged him out and drove home

Rigby: u knows whet fucks rocxy. I cans get any women I wants, when we get to the house I open the door and dragged rigby in the living room, he kept groaning about roxy. Until roxy woke up. Ahhh Crap.

**Back To Regular Point Of View**

I woke up by mordecai and rigby's voice

Roxy: hey guys what's going on, rigby was wobbling I notice

Rigby: eh tells u what the fuck is going on, I look at rigby strangely

Roxy: rigby are you ok

Mordecai: no his drunk. We went to a bar. But he drink a lot he drunk more than drink two

Roxy: oh no. come on let's bring him into his bed, we helped him up the stairs

Rigby: rocxy u khore. I neerk lsous yoo, he started to talk crazy that I didn't understand

Roxy: come on rigby, when we got to his room we covered him up and he fell fast asleep

Mordecai: well I'm going to bed

Roxy: good night

Mordecai: you to, I walk out there room and walked in mine. I got on my bed in sense I wasn't sleepy I read a book it's a romance book. I got at a book store its pretty good. I hear my door open. I look from my book and rigby wobbling in

Roxy: rigby what are you doing here

Rigby: hey baby, he hiccup

Roxy: come on rigby lets get you back to bed, I feel like I'm a mother who trying to get her child to get in there own bed

Rigby: no I I don't want to go to sleep I want to get in you; I raise my eyebrow at him. Even his dirty talking is drunk

Roxy: come on rigby, I tried to get him to his room but he end up pinning me down

Rigby: come on baby cakes d don't be a party poopy, I roll my eyes at him

Roxy: whatever rigby. Get off of me

Rigby: no we was just having fun, he hiccup again

Roxy: get off, he gets off of me and then he started cry which shocked me

Rigby: I'm sorry. But I

Roxy: you what rigby. Tell me what's wrong

Rigby: I want you so bad

Roxy: rigby I could if I would but we don't have any rubbers

Rigby: we don't need that. We can just do it. You won't get pregnant if you took birth control three days ago

Roxy: rigby, he crawled over to me

Rigby: please... I Need You, I look at him softly and then I slowly nodded. He gets on top of me and thrust his self inside of me. I was really tight. I groan and look up at him

Roxy: rigby this hurt

Rigby: hold on, he thrust in and out slowly until I felt a pool of pleasure and he go in deeper as I moan

Roxy: oh rigby, he thrust harder. Even know he was drunk he still was a great lover

Rigby: I love you so much, he moans then he cum in me which made both of us gasps. He lay on the side of me and pant and sweat. Something inside said that this was the most mistake I every made but I ignored it

**3 Months Later**

It was rough but 3 mouths passed by pretty fast. When I got my birth control in the mail rigby didn't want to wait to get back to the house even know it was close by. So he picks me up and did me on the tree.

Rigby: I love you roxy, he says while moan

Roxy: I love you two rigby, I moaned back


	17. Chapter 17

_OH NO, Morning Sickness, and The Secret_

I walk up from my sleep and it was morning time. It's not even time to go to work but I got up anyways I change into a white shirt sleeveless polo shirt with a black skirt but I let my hair stay down. When I left my room I walked near the guys room to see where they up. I open the door but no surprise they was both still asleep. I smile and closed the door and walk down stair to the kitchen and got an apple. When I was in the front porch I bite into it and walk around the park until I saw the garage and show benson going in it before I can turn around and walk away he spotted me and waved and close the garage while he went in. I sigh in relieve and was going to walk away but I heard Benson's voice

Benson: hey roxy come here I need you to help me in the garage; I nodded and open the garage door only to be push to the cart. I lie on the cart and look up at benson

Roxy: benson don't do this, he lick his lips and hold my hands over my head

Benson: do what this, he lean down and pressed his lips to mines. I was shocked I tried to move around so I can get his mouth from mines but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and wait till it's over, tears pour from my eyes as his tongue enter my mouth, as his tongue contact with mines he moan and kiss me harder. I looked and I notice the window and what actually scared me was pops was looking with wide eyes.

Roxy: _OH NO!, oh god no this can't be happening this can't be happening._

Benson was still making out with me when we hear his walky-talky

Pops: benson skips need you at the food court, benson pull away and groaned

Benson: I'm on my way pops, he let me go and walk out of the garage on his way to the food court. I was on the ground. Pops ran in and embrace me

Pop: why didn't you tell anybody he was doing this to you?

Roxy: because he said he kills me and he'll rape me if I tell.

Pop: have he raped you,

Roxy: no but he get close to doing it. But because of mordecai and rigby's disaster it saves me from him

Pop: I see… roxy you need to tell the police if you don't he might get the chance to rape you or worst

Roxy: I know pops but I can't. Something tells me he doesn't mean to do it. His just alone.

Pop: you're probably right but to be safe stay away from him until we figure out something. Lock your door and if you are with him make sure you're with someone, he walk out the garage. I get it and go to the garden to water the plants I have to take care of plant work today which means I water all the plants and pull out the weeds. When I was bending down to pull the weeds I felt a bad sickness in my stomach like I wanted to throw up my guts which I did but not guts. I fall on my knees and hold my stomach and then I throw up again but this time I feel on my face. For some reason I couldn't get up but I felt a sharp pain on my waist which made me groan in pain.

Roxy: someone. Please. Help me, I whispered before I blacked out.

**6 Hours Later**

I started to open my eyes and I was looking at a ceiling and when I was looking around the room and I realized I was at the hospital. They had a doctor looking at his clip board until he looks at me and smiled

Doctor: well it seems you are awake

Roxy: what happen?

Doctor: we don't really know but your fine now. Would you like me to send your friends in they been worried about you, I smiled and nodded. He leaves the rooms. In about

Minutes everyone ran in. rigby hug me into to death

Rigby: oh baby I was so worried, he looks like he wanted to cry

Pop: what happen to her? When high fives found her she was passed out

Doctor: we don't know what's wrong with her. We will have to do some more tests on her but she seems fine at the moment

Benson: is there anything we can do

Doctor: all she need is a little rest and she should be fine

Roxy: thanks doc, he smile and nodded

Doctor: you can leave now, I nodded and get off the bed and go to the front to sign out when we was out of the hospital pops, benson, skips, muscle man and fives left with only me, rigby and mordecai

Roxy: so what you guys going to do today

Rigby: modecai got us to water the plants for maragret

Mordecai: come on dude she's my friend

Roxy: oh ok can I come

Rigby: no the doctor said you need to rest

Roxy: come on I feel fine

Mordecai: for once he's right you do have to rest, I rolled my eyes but I agreed

Roxy: fine, they drove me home. When I was back I went in my room and locked my door. I started to relax on my bed and in a few minutes I fell asleep

**1 Hour Later**

I woke up with a start and it seems I was asleep for a hour. I get up and go downstairs to see everyone is gone. I went outside to see mordecai and rigby running with something in mordecai's hand. I ran to catch up to them

Roxy: hey guys, the look scared at first but when they saw me the relaxed

Mordecai: hey roxy. Say if there was a guy who accidently broke a girl he liked dairy and put it on fire and drain it out with toilet water

Roxy: if its maragret where going to have to see skips

Mordecai: good idea, we ran to skips house to see can he fix the dairy and we had to go back to maragret house to do it. We seat on each side of the table with maragret's dairy and a notebook

Skips: ok everybody hold hands and closes your eyes, I was hold rigby and mordecai's hand and I closed my eyes

Roxy: rigby close your eye I know you have them open

Rigby: ok ok I'm closing them

Skips: begin; I started hearing noise which started to scare me

Roxy: what's going on?

Skips: just ignore them, the noise got louder

Mordecai: how long is this going to take?

Skips: it's almost done, and then I heard a loud scream. When everything went quiet I open my eyes

Skips: who open there eyes

Mordecai: I didn't

Roxy: me nether, we all look at rigby

Rigby: ok I kind of maybe looked maybe

Skips: rigby do you know what you done, we started to hear vibration then it got louder. Sense rigby open his eyes we each had to tell a secret skips told us the reason why he skips, mordecai told rigby that he had his bed which I already knew.

Mordecai: come on you two you have to tell your secrets, I bite my lips I have one big secret but I don't won't to say it. I look down sadly

Roxy: rigby

Rigby: yea roxy, I bite my lips harder

Roxy: do you remember when I told you my dad had died from a heart attack

Rigby: yes I remember, I felt like I wanted to throw up

Roxy: I lied my father he didn't die…..I…. Killed Him, mordecai, rigby and skips looked shocked

Skips: um rigby it's your turn, I looked down sadly

Rigby: I don't have a secret

Mordecai: you have to have one; the big size o f maragret started was going to throw a bus at us

Rigby: when I was little I took my neighbors bike and throw it off the roof

Skips: it has to be meaningful, then he started to say lots of different thing but what shocked me was the last thing rigby would ever say

Rigby: I THINK ELIEEN LOOKS HOT WITHOUT HER GLASSES ON, Which did it. We held hands and closed are eyes again and it worked this time. When it was down I walked home and this time rigby didn't follow me. I laid in my bed alone.

When we was at the coffee shop mordecai and rigby didn't have to water the plants

Eileen: heres your coffee guys, she walk out without her glass. Rigby was drooling over her which hurt me. Mordecai saw this and he punch rigby in the arm. Rigby glare at him then he look at me with my sad face and he looked a little guilt but angry at the same time and looked away

Telling him that secret was the worst mistake I ever made


	18. Chapter 18

_Over, What Happen, and I Will Always Love You_

Mordecai, Rigby Margaret, Eileen, Me were have a movie night while the boys get the snacks in the movies Eileen was telling us about her new boyfriend which was good news. Rigby was still mad at me about my father. Whenever he sees me he glares at me. Which cause him to get hits by mordecai for making me feels bad. Mordecai understand why I didn't tell him even know he don't know the whole story. But rigby don't want to hear why I did it and why I didn't tell him

Mordecai: what do you guys want to watch?

Eileen: how about this. This look spooky, it was a really scary movie I know rigby would be scared of it because of that cheesy movie that wasn't scary. It was something about a breakfast monster he couldn't eat pancakes for a whole month, I laugh at that though he keep saying the bacon was out to get him. I didn't realize rigby was telling a story about that myth death bear

Margaret: roxy where you afraid of death bear

Roxy: no death bear isn't real. It's just a myth

Mordecai: I'm with her

Rigby: he is real. And you shouldn't talk mordecai. You where the one really scared of death beat

Mordecai: WHAT?! Why would I be scared it a myth

Rigby: if you are not scared of Death Bear, then I dare you to take a picture inside Death Bear's cage!

Eileen and Margaret: ooooohhhhhh

Roxy: whatever where not going to find anything

Margaret: what are you scared of death bear like mordecai

Roxy and Mordecai: I'M NOT SCARED, they start saying some random things

Mordecai: fine well go to the abandon zoo

Rigby: sweet I'm going to get the camera

Roxy: well you can count me out. I don't care what any of you say, rigby come back down with the camera

Rigby: fine, he glare at me

Roxy: rigby I've been trying to tell you why I didn't tell you. You won't listen

Rigby: why should I listen that could be a lie to

Roxy: look if I told you back then. You would think I was a….., I bite my lips

Rigby: a what, I sigh

Roxy: a murderer

Rigby: maybe you are, I gasp

Roxy: w- what?

Mordecai: Rigby!

Rigby: stay out of this mordecai. Roxy when I told you I would never lie to you. I told you the truth but if I can't trust you then….. Maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship

Roxy: what are you saying?

Rigby: it's over; he walked away with the others behind him. What he just said broke my heart in two. I almost wanted to throw up

Roxy: but rigby I love you, he turn around and I saw a little softness in his eyes but he look at me angrily

Rigby: if you loved me you wouldn't have lied to me, they walk out the door. I fall to my knees and cry slightly. Is it really over. I keep crying until I was wrapped in someone's arms. I look up and it was benson.

Roxy: if you want to rape me go ahead I don't care, I cross my arms and wait for him to pounce me but he never did. He keeps his arms around me

Benson: no I'm not here for that. I saw everything

Roxy: So what tell the whole world! I yelled

Benson: I know how it feels to have your heart broken

Roxy: how

Benson: I use to have the girlfriend Veronica she broke my heart, denied my proposal and called me heartless. Every sense then I been sexual harassing every women around me. To fill the hole in my heart with pleasure, I look up at him

Roxy: it's that way you do it to me

Benson: yes but you're the only one who ever stopped me, I look down and sob

Roxy: my heart hurt so bad, benson holds me closer to him

Benson: I know, I look up at him and he look back down at me. We look into each other's eyes then I notice his face was coming closer to mine but I didn't push him away. He comes even closer he closes his eyes. Then his lips touch mines. I wasn't shock, I didn't push him away. All I did was look with a blank stare. He pulls me closer so he can kiss me deeper. I then realize what I just let him do and remember rigby, even know he broke up with me I still love him and I'd do anything to get him back. I push him away

Roxy: I'm sorry benson. I still love rigby, I thought he would have got mad or be sad but he had smiled in understanding and nodded

Benson: I understand but remember this… I Still Love You, he whispered in my ear.

Did I hear correctly did he say he loved me. He pulls away and walked away from me.

I just worry about it later. I went in my room and lay on my bed. I felt like crap I cried for hours about are break up. Not only do I still got morning sickness and I am bloating a little bit and I always have to go to the bathroom which I have no idea why but I just forget about it.

Roxy: my life is over, I cried. Then I heard a crash I went downstairs to see what's going on and when I ran down the stairs and I saw a big bear with a cape and hat and turn to me and I just froze I didn't Moved at all I was to scared and went over to me and raise his claws at me

Mordecai: ROXY WATCH OUT!, I closed my eyes when his claws came in contact with my arm it was a perusing pain came from my arm. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. I black out. This is it.

**12 Hours Later**

I open my eyes to see I'm in the hospital everyone was here and when they saw I was awake they was so happy.

Mordecai: dude are you ok, I smile and nodded

Benson: thank goodness you're alright

Roxy: me to, everyone had left but rigby he was still there and sat on a chair near my bed

Rigby: I'm so glad you're alright, he looked happy

Roxy: rigby we need to talk, I tried to get up but a pain shot throw my body. I groan and just lay back down

Rigby: Stays down your injuries are really bad.

Roxy: rigby there's a reason why I killed my father. He was trying to rape me then kill me. He said that to me. He came to my room and he pinned me down and…. He kiss my neck I tried to stop him but he beat me until I couldn't move. And if I didn't do anything I would be in my room died by now. So I grab a knife that was under my pillow and I stabbed him 5 times and the reason I didn't won't you to know is cause. I was afraid and I was ashamed and I though you wouldn't understand

Rigby: you though I wouldn't understand! Roxy do you know how much I love you

Roxy: yes

Rigby: know you don't, I look up at him in shock

Roxy: what, rigby take my hand and put it on his chest where his heart is and I can feel it beat real fast

Rigby: ever time you're around me it speeds up. Every time you're not my heart slow down. I love you so much I would give my own life for you. And I know you never want to lie to me. And I know how much you love me but. I don't think you know how much I love you.

Roxy: but rigby, he holds his hand up to tell me not to speak

Rigby: but I do have one regret….. Breaking up with you. But I can't get back together with you right know I need some time, I look sown.

A tear came down my face. I tried not to cry in front of him but it's too hard. He don't know how much this is killing me

Roxy: so is we really over, he cup my face and made me look at him

Rigby: for now, he use his thumb to wipe the tears

Roxy: ok, I wanted to cry some more

Roxy: but I Will Always Love You and My Heart Will Always Belong To You, he put my hand where his heart is and it was still beating fast. He kisses my cheek and left. The doctor came in

Doctor: oh good your awake

Roxy: is it bad, I looked at my bandage arm

Doctor: well the bears claw didn't go that deep but you have to stay here for 5 weeks so we can let your cells attach your arm together, I nodded

Roxy: ok

Doctor: but is the least of your problem

Roxy: what do you mean?

Doctor: well there's no way to say this. But your…

**Sorry You Have To Wait Tell Cahpter 19. TeeHee**


	19. Chapter 19

_Exit 9B, I Love You, and I'm.__

a month has past sense the break up and my arm was better but they had claw mark on my arm which won't disappear and me and rigby just end up as friends instead of couples. Benson has hired a guy name Thomas and he is really nice and sweet. He told me I'm cute which embarrassed him because he said it out loud and I giggled at him because he was adorable.

Roxy: so how do you like it so far thomas

Thomas: its pretty nice here

Roxy: yea it is and kind of crazy but you'll do great here, we here screaming outside.

We ran outside and see a guy shooting at them

Roxy: oh my god what is going on, muscle man, fives and skips got shoot with the laser, I ran to mordecai and rigby

Roxy: guys whats going on, something shoot me in the leg

Mordecai: roxy

Roxy: go, they look at each other then ran

?: how about you join me beautiful, I glare at the guy

Roxy: go to hell you dog shit mother fuck

?: bye bitch, he shot me and everything chance the only thing I heard was rigby screaming my name.

**All Point Of View**

Skips: pops, he look up and went over to skips

Pop: was she any trouble

Skips: no not really, he gave pops the keys.

Pops drove off and he almost hit someone

Muscle Man: Hey watch it!, pops got scared he went around him

Roxy: excuse me sir but would you like a good time, there was a fox girl with a see through red dress with black boots.

Muscle Man: sorry ma'am I don't have a good time with hookers, she look angrily at him when he walked away

Roxy: jackass, she was going to walk away but a ghost got in front of her

Fives: excuse me ma'am I need to deliver a pizza at the park can you show me where it is, she smile and nodded

Roxy: its just over there, I pointed to a sign that said park

Fives: thanks, he float away to the park. He knocked on the door

Benson: who's there

Fives: pizza man, he open the door and gave the money to fives and took the pizza to his boss. Mordecai and rigby appear out of no where

Mordecai: dude it worked

Rigby: where are we

Mordecai: I think its the future

Rigby: we should find the others,

**Rigby Point Of View**

We almost died at skips hand but we was able to snap him out of it. We went back to the park to get the information about everyone else so we can get the other so we can get there signatures. When we did get are hand on it to almost get are self's caught.

Skips: ok its seem muscle man is work as a professor

Mordecai: that's a shocker

Rigby: fives is a pizza deliver guy

Skips: benson is still working at the park so is thomas, I look worried know

Rigby: what about roxy

Skips: your not going to like it

Mordecai: is it bad

Skips: yes and seems she working as a..., know I was really getting worried

Rigby: as a what spit it out

Skips: a prostitute, my eyes went wide at the shock

Mordecai: your kidding

Skips: I'm afraid not she works at a club called The Box as a stripper and she works at night, The though of having someone touching roxy or even sleeping with her make me want to kill everyone around me. Even know I was the one who broke up with her which I'm really regretting. I still love her

Rigby: we need to get there signatures

**Normal Point Of View**

I was waiting outside for someone to come get me for a good time. My cellphone ring. I picked it up and answered it

Pimp Daddy: foxy roxy did you get my money

Roxy: no daddy just need one more person and then I'll have your money

Pimp Daddy: you bet not be lying hoe, he hung up as a car parked near me, I went over to the passage window to see a cute raccoon at the wheel

Roxy: what are you looking for

Rigby: a good time baby cake , my eyes went wide as some thoughts of the guy come to my head

Roxy: who are you

Rigby: don't worry about it. So are you going to get in or what, I roll my eyes at him

Roxy: very well, I got in the car. As we drive I look at him to see was he someone I seen before but I gave up when we pull up to a dead in, the guy come over to me. His face was closer to mine. My pimp says not to kiss my clients why I don't know why but I obeyed his wished and push him away. But he pull me closer so his lips can touch mine and he did. More memories started to come to my head. Who every this guy is I need to get away from him. I push him again and try to get out the car but he hold on to me

Rigby: roxy don't you recognize me it's me rigby

Roxy: how do you know my name

Rigby: because I'm your boyfriend well ex boyfriend

Roxy: well I don't no you or remember dating you but if I did go out with you right know you would break my heart wouldn't you, he looked sad

Rigby: no when I broke up with you it was the worst mistake I ever made. I never wanted to end anything with you. I Love You, lots of other memories came to my head

Roxy: look just leave me alone

Rigby: but baby, I got out the car and walk to the park to see my pimp he had a beard face he was ugly but he was my pimp. The guy benson tried to flirt with me but the thomas guy was sweet. The other guys were buried at there bodies my eyes stayed on the man name rigby. Everything went from weird to freaky like I find out my pimp is a floating head he bring his father back and everything just end up as a big battle thomas had splashed coffee on him which I'm trying not to laugh at and he sign the contract

JBF Jr: nice try but you need all of the signatures and she's the only one who didn't sign

Rigby: roxy please don't let them think where the bad guy

Benson: your are only hope, lot and lots of memories come to my head memories about all of them.

Rigby: roxy please. I Love You, a tear goes down his face. I hold my head as all my memories come back to me

JBF Jr: roxy can you be a dear and get back the contract

Roxy: yes sir, I went over to them and was going to take then contract but I pick up the one with a picture of Jr's Butt Face. I throw it to him and he was give a long speech and when he was done he open to see the drawing

JBF Jr: what wears the real one. Rigby hold it up and I take it from him and sign my name. There was a tornado that suck in the bad guys

JBF: son I'm am embarrassed to be you father, he blow up

JBF Jr: NOOOOOOOOO!, he blow up two. Then everything went back to normal. Everything was better know. We all welcome thomas to the group

Thomas: do stuff always happen like this

All: yea pretty much, I was pick up from behind

Rigby: oh roxy I'm sorry I should have never end it with you. I I, I close his mouth

Roxy: I understand and I love you two, he smile and kissed me which I returned. When he pull away he hugged me

Rigby: can we go back to the way we use to be, I giggled and nodded. He embrace me tighter.

Roxy: but rigby I need to tell you something, he pull away he look at me with confusion

Rigby: what is it

Roxy: you might want to seat down

Rigby: is it bad

Roxy: rigby seat downstairs

Rigby: fine lets go in the house, we walked in the house where everyone else is seating on the couch. Great now I have to tell everyone. Rigby seats on the couch.

Roxy: everyone I have a announcement

Benson: what is it

Rigby: is it bad

Mordecai: is it good

Roxy: I don't know maybe both.

Skips: what is it, I look down at my stomach

Roxy: I'm Pregnant


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm Pregnant, Run Away, and Mood Swings_

Rigby: wha... what, he look shocked

Benson: WHAT!?, he was angry and confused but he was still red

Pops: oh my, he looked embarrassed

Skips, Fives, And Thomas: Wow, they look really shocked

Mordecai: Ah Sick!, he was grossed out

Muscle Man: oh no bro, he looked shocked but he was smile like something was funny

Roxy: I'm pregnant, I said again while I rub my little bloated belly

Benson: oh what the hell rigby!

Rigby: what!

Mordecai: dude did you even wear a condom

Rigby: she took birth control, he look at me for help

Roxy: yea I did

Benson: then how are you pregnant, I look down and blush

Roxy: well when I couldn't get birth control at a place where they make them. We had to hold out on sex for mouths. We was trying to wait but rigby got drunk and well you know the rest.

They all was shocked

Rigby: are you really pregnant you're not just playing with us, I look at him with angry and he backed up a little

Roxy: no a doctor told me. When he was examination my ex ray for broken bones he saw something where my stomach is so he use a machine to check out the inside and he found a fetus and told me I was pregnant, I said firmly

Rigby: so this means, I smile at him sweetly

Roxy: you're a dad rigby, I thought he was going to cheer, be happy or smile. But He Ran. He ran out the front door and he didn't turn back. At first I though it was a joke but he actually ran away.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped I can't believe it I would expect it from chad but not rigby. I cried, everybody came over to me and try to comfort me

Mordecai: I'm going to go find rigby, he ran out the door while the others comfort me.

Roxy: does this means he doesn't want to be a parent with me, I sobbed while they all said no in a different way.

Benson: don't worry he'll be back

Roxy: how HE RAN AWAY, I yelled angrily the I felt happy all of a sudden

Roxy: I'm sure he'll come back, I said happily then I started to cry again. I get up and went to my room where I cried for hours and looking at rigby's picture. But all of a sudden I got mad and throw the picture against the wall where it broke in half. Then I got up and pick the pieces of the picture and cried again

Roxy: oh no what have I done, I hug it to my chest then I dropped it and then all of a sudden fire started coming around me

Thomas: he roxy I just came to. What the!?, I turn around with fire in my eyes

Roxy: GET OUT!, without thinking I throw fire at him, he closed the door and ran. When he got down to the kitchen he yelled

Thomas: guys there something wrong with roxy.

**Rigby Point Of View**

I was sitting on a bench that was near the coffee shop because I had to think. I loved roxy but I'm afraid I might kill the baby I don't think I'm going to be a good father. I don't know anythings about babies or even taking care of one.

Mordecai: rigby, I turn around to see mordecai behind me

Rigby: oh hey

Mordecai: what's with the running. Do you realize how much you hurt roxy, I really felt guilty

Rigby: did I really hurt her

Mordecai: yea man she think you don't want to be a parent with her or be with her in the kid

Rigby: I do man but I don't know anything about being a dad. I mean remember those baby duck. I didn't even feed them and what happens when I'm alone with it and-

Mordecai: dude they have classes for that. Look you have to be a man about this this what was going to happen dude. If you love roxy then you have to man up and take responsibility, I nod

Rigby: thanks man

Benson: mordecai have you found rigby, he pick up his wacky talky and answered,

Mordecai: yea I found him

Benson: well get over here know something's wrong with roxy, I looked so shocked. What was wrong with the love of my life and the women who bears my kid.

**Normal Point Of View**

I shot fire and shoot everything in sight. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I shoot at objects. Mordecai and rigby come running in

Rigby: what going on

Skips: I've seen this before. Her heart is on fire. It's like mood swings but they have one felling she will stay on but it seems it's on angry. We have to calm her down before she hurt herself and the kid.

Roxy: AAAAAHHHHHHH!, I yelled at I shoot fire from my mouth

Benson: rigby this is you fault. Calm her down before she hurt herself and destroy the park. Rigby run in front of her and try to calm her down

Rigby: roxy please calm down, I look at him with angry

Roxy: rigby you jackass! How could you do this to me, I shoot a fireball at him but he ducked

Rigby: look I can explain why I ran

Roxy: why cause you to lazy to do you responsibility or you just won't be a parent with me, a tear fell from my eye as I looked down, then I felt rigby hug me. I look at him with shocked is he crazy he will burn if he keep hugging me even know he was a jerk I still love him

Rigby: I'm sorry for what I did but the reason I ran away because I had to think. I don't know how to take care of a child I just didn't want to disappoint you, the fire around me started to disappear.

Roxy: oh rigby, I hugged him back, he pull away and kissed me when he pulled away he look down at my little bloated belly and rub it.

Rigby: I promise to be the best father ever, I smile and nodded then I hugged him

Roxy: rigby I love you

Rigby: I love you roxy and you rocky, I look up at him confused

Roxy: rocky how do you know it will be a boy, he giggled and poke my nose

Rigby: cause I just know

Roxy: well your wrong buddy it going to be a girl and Her name will be crystal

Rigby: uh no its a boy I know it, I roll my eye but smile

Roxy: in your dreams. But if it's a boy or a girl we still will love it, he smiled and nodded

Rigby: just like I love you, he holds me in his arms and never let go


	21. Chapter 21

_Mommy And Daddy Class and New Home_

I was on the couch rubbing my belly I was 5 month's pregnant my stomach is really big my old shirts go to my chest so I had to buy bigger ones so at least you can see the baby fat. Rigby came back with my salad that I ask for for the babies health I eat different type of food. And once in a while I eat junk food but not that much once in a while the baby kicks but rigby never felt it kick because ever time he touch my belly and he didn't fell anything he started to whine.

Rigby: roxy I'm a little worried what happen if its doesn't like me

Roxy: just because it don't kick when you touch my belly doesn't mean it does not like you. Its apart of you for god sakes.

Rigby: I can't wait for the ultrasound so we can see if it's a boy or a girl, he was changing the subject

Roxy: me to, mordecai come in with a couple of envelops

Mordecai: here roxy its from this place call mommy and daddy classes, he hand it to me and pat my belly then the baby kicked again I didn't tell rigby because he will over react.

Roxy: thanks mordecai, he nodded and walked away. I open the letter and we have a appointment. Me and rigby been waiting for this letter we had to take a class on how to take care of a baby rigby the one who ask to do this class because he was worried if I was gone somewhere he wouldn't know what to do. I got up sense I had a little weight on me I had a hard time getting up

Rigby: baby be careful I don't want you to fall, i roll my eye at him I love him but he is overreacting to much

Roxy: I have to get up anyways the class starts in 20 minutes

Rigby: oh man we have to go, we walk out the front door to see benson and pops

Benson: where are you two going so soon

Roxy: me and rigby have to go to a mommy and daddy class. Remember I mention it to you

Benson: oh yea you did tell me that. Well I hope you both learn well, he was looking at rigby more then me. When he look back at me he rub my belly I felt it kick again which made him gasp

Pop: benson what's wrong

Benson: aw the baby just kicked, rigby looked shocked then he crossed his arms and huffed

Roxy: rigby baby go get the cart, he nodded and run to go get the cart

Pop: so when the baby born what are you going to name it, I rub my stomach and smiled

Roxy: I don't know we really don't know rigby thinks rocky if it's a boy or crystal if its a girl but we still thinking of names just in case we don't like those two names anymore, rigby come up with the cart I wave bye to them as I get in the cart. When we drive away I rub my belly and smiled I can't wait till the baby is born I wonder if it's going to look like me or rigby maybe both of use. Rigby look at me and take my hand and give it a light squeeze then he turn back to the road when we get there we sign in and wait for the trainer with other pregnant girls and with there boyfriend or husband or friend or a stranger how should I know.

Trainer: ok everyone I'm Mario and I will teach you how to take care of the baby that are inside your ladies. Know first I'm going to tell you the basic of taking care of a baby. He was showing us in pictures on how to feed a baby by breast milk or bottle. Rigby smirked at that. Then he showed us how to change a diaper, CPR, what to feed the baby once it grow it's teeth he taught us a lot of things

Rigby: we been here all day, he whisper to me

Roxy: your the one who wanted to come here, he smile and take my hand

Rigby: I know but I didn't think it would take long, I giggled

Trainer: we want all the daddy's to talk to the babies because even in the stomach it can still hear from inside, rigby looked nervous but I let him lay his head on my stomach gently

Rigby: uh hey. Um it's me your dad. Uh I hope you well turn out a healthy baby and when you grow up I'll show you how to play video games and play pranks on muscle man, I laugh as I rub his head.

Trainer: ok very good class is over but remember this before you leave. For a baby you must have a home for it to keep warm not cramped with other people. Because if the father can't provide for the mother and it's baby then his a bad daddy, rigby looked shocked and nervous. We walked out of the building and got in the cart. While we drive away we where both quiet and I wonder why. Then we passed a apartment that was built near the park yesterday they had just finish. It was nice. Rigby turn around and stopped the cart near by to see how much the rent. When he saw it he look at me

Rigby: roxy how much do you have in you savings account, it was a weird question but I had to think about it

Roxy: um I have one thousand dollars in my savings

Rigby: well I have two hundred dollars in mine

Roxy: why do you ask, he smile and kiss my hand

Rigby: how would you like it if we had a place of are own, I gasp and look at him in shocked.

Roxy: really, he nodded

Rigby: yea I mean we wouldn't have no where to put the baby and it's a chance to grow up, for the first time he was right

Roxy: well how much the rent

Rigby: well on the flayer it say it's one hundred dollars a month for two rooms and one bath

Roxy: that a pretty good price, he nodded

Rigby: yea along as we don't spend all of are paycheck we should be able to pay rent every month.

Roxy: sense when did you get so smart, he shrugged. When we got to the house we had to talk about how much everything is going to cost for furniture and we have a believable chance will do well in are new place. We talk to the landlord and we seen him on the next day and we got the apartment

**Fast Forward**

The guys was helping us move the furniture. They already have a refrigerator a stove, a table with some chair in the house. We had got really nice furniture and we still had enough money to by a game system for rigby. We bought baby stuff to. When the guys got all the furniture in the house they look around

Benson: I still can't believe you two got your own apartment

Skips: me ether

Muscle Man: and I thought rigby was going to put the kid in a closet, rigby glare at him

Roxy: thanks you guys for helping us

Mordecai: no problem. Well we should go, I gave each of them a hug before they left the house

Rigby: we have are own digs, he look out the window I go to the window too so I can see the beautiful stars

Roxy: this are new home now little one, I was talking to the baby in my stomach, rigby rap his arm around me with one hand and rub my belly with the other the baby kick and rigby looked happy

Rigby: hey it just kick, I smile


	22. Chapter 22

_Embarrassing Morning, Skating and Stress_

I woke up because the sun woke me up with its bright light but I woke up with a smile, it's been a week sense we move here. Sense we have two rooms me and rigby share a room and the other room is for the baby. We have everything in their set. Rigby was still asleep he had his arms a cross my giant cleavage, I get up and rub my belly I have gotten big. I walk in the kitchen and was getting ready to make chocolate pancakes for rigby every sense I made it for a anniversary he want me to make it offend. When I was put the chocolate chips in the pancake batter rigby scared me by kissing my neck and message my shoulders

Rigby: morning babe, I smile at him

Roxy: morning. How many chocolate pancakes you want

Rigby: how about ten, he kissed my neck again, I nodded

Roxy: how did you sleep baby

Rigby: fine. Hey I'm going to go catch a quick shower, he kiss my cheek and walk away. Yea we had a shower but it's a tub to. I flip his pancakes as I put them in a stack. I put it on the table and make me a fruit salad

Roxy: I wonder what is taking rigby so long, I walk over to the bathroom and knock but he didn't answer it so I open the door only to see rigby pumping his own junk in the shower. He didn't see me because he had his eyes closed but I wonder how he didn't hear me knock. On the toilet seat there was a magazine with girls wearing underwear. I heard rigby moan something

Rigby: roxy, he pumped harder. I didn't want to see this anymore this made me blush like crazy. I shut the door but not hard I didn't want him to know I saw him jacking off. I go back to the table. Rigby pancakes where cold so I put them in the microwave so I can reheat it for twenty seconds. I seat on the chair and ate my fruit salad. Rigby came out of the shower all happy

Roxy: your pancakes are in the microwave, he nodded and take it out the microwave and started eating like there's no tomorrow.

Rigby: oh yea roxy muscle man invited us to skating, I try to smile but the embarrassing sight keep popping up and my head

Roxy: that sound fun. He nodded as he keep eating. I pick up my empty bowl and wash it. When I did I go in my room so I can change. Today I wore a blue dress with white flowers around it. When I came back rigby was laying back on the chair relaxing his plate was clear so I picked it up and washed it when I put it away I turn to rigby and he was watching me.

Rigby: your getting fat, I glared at him which scared him I was in no mood to be talked about

Roxy: what the hell you expect when I'm carrying your child!, he hold his hands out in defends.

Rigby: wow baby I was just say, I roll my eyes at him

Roxy: uh rigby shouldn't you be at work, his eyes went wide

Rigby: OH CRAP!, he kiss my cheek and ran out the door, I chuckle that he was going to be 30 minutes early. That's was payback.

**Rigby Point Of View**

I ran to the park and walk in the house to expecting to see a upset benson but I see mordecai playing video games

Rigby: dude where going to be late

Mordecai: for what man, he didn't take his eyes off the game

Rigby: for work

Mordecai: dude we have 30 minutes before we go to work, I looked shock then I narrowed my eyes

Roxy: roxy, I growl

Mordecai: what about roxy

Roxy: she must of told me I was going to be late for payback

Mordecai: what did you do?

Rigby: I didn't do anything all I did was tell her she was fat, mordecai cut of the game and look at me shocked

Mordecai: seriously I mean you do know she is carrying your child right

Rigby: AUGH you sound like roxy. And besides I had to amuse myself because she say she don't feel like it

Mordecai: Gross man. But dude you can't be treating her like that. I mean you just got over a big fight remember, I regretted that day I broke up with roxy and promise myself I would never do that again

Rigby: I guess your right man. Hey can I play

Mordecai: sure man, even know we are playing video I can't get my mind off of roxy

**Regular Point Of View**

It was almost night time rigby should be off of work by now and we have to go meet everyone at the skating rink in a hour, just on cue rigby walked in the door

Rigby: baby cakes I'm home, I laugh at him

Roxy: hi rigby, he look playfully mad

Rigby: was it really necessary to send me 30 minutes early to work, I giggled

Roxy: yep you deserved it, he rap his arms around me

Rigby: yea I kind of did. I'm sorry

Roxy: it's ok, we hold each other. He let me go after a while and bend down to my stomach level

Rigby: hey little guy, he rub my belly

Roxy: don't you mean girl, he roll his eyes at me but smiled

Rigby: shouldn't we be getting ready to leave

Roxy: yea yea yea, I walk away to my dresser and pull out the clothes I was wear. It was a red t shirt with a star in the front of it with white pants. When I put them on I tied my hair up to a high pony tail. When I came out rigby was playing something on the game station

Rigby: ready to go, I nodded. We take are new car which we got 2 days ago it was a black darlorine I still can't believe we got it at a cheap price when we was driving there it was completely night time when we got there mordecai margaret , eileen and eileen boyfriend tom was there. When we got out the car they both hugged me

Margaret: I still can't believe your pregnant we are so throwing you a baby shower

Roxy: no you don't need to do that

Eileen: but we want to

Roxy: well if you incest's, we went in and got are skates I still can't believe they let you skate pregnant but it was a good thing I was a great skater. I skate around in a circle spinning once in a while which make rigby worry. Rigby was on the end holding on

Rigby: be careful roxy

Roxy: stop worrying about me and come on, I pull him to me so he can skate around with me. He whimpered a little but he hold my hand as we skate around different couples even muscle man and starla but something was weird about muscle man why he keep flexing his pecs

Starla: hey guys, I wave as they pass by us

Roxy: why is muscle man flexing his pecs?

Rigby: I don't know babe

Roxy: I mean don't get me wrong its nasty but its oddly hypnotic, he roll his eyes as we spend around

Rigby: so what you saying I'm not hypnotic, I laugh

Roxy: I don't know why you are taking it so hard like your jealous

Rigby: what I am not jealous, I spend around and ran into a buff skater

Buff Man: hey little lady you should be more careful. We don't want a pretty girl like yourself get hurt, he was like a Texas guy because that was his accent sound like, I giggled

Rigby: hey back off man she's with me, rigby growled which made the buff guy back away

Roxy: so you're not jealous huh, he looks at me and blush

Rigby: shut up, I giggled and pull him over to me

Roxy: no need to be jealous I will always be yours, that made him smile I skated around him

Rigby: hey cut it out your making me dizzy, I laugh as I grab his hand and skate away with him.

I saw a light and I look to see muscle man flexing his pecs but they where lighting up. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him

Rigby: hey roxy are you ok, I started to skate over to muscle man but rigby stopped me by holding on to my arm

Mordecai: hey dude whats going on

Rigby: I don't know it's like all the chicks around here is hypnotized

Mordecai: oh man, he sees Margret going over to muscle me but mordecai got her. I flip rigby over and when he let me go I tried to skate over to muscle man again but rigby pinned me on the floor with my back to the floor

Rigby: baby snap out of it

Mordecai: it's no use, then I hear someone saying "I'm Bald", then i went back to normal

Roxy: huh what happen?

Rigby: I have no idea babe but I'm glad your back to normal, he help me off the rink and pull me over to a chair so I can seat down by margaret because I was tired out.

Margaret: I can't believe that happen. But do you think mordecai was jealous

Roxy: I bet, we laugh then the guys came back

Mordecai: where going to meet muscle man and starla at the house ready to go

Margaret: yea I'll go get eileen

Roxy: Well I and rigby will see you there

Mordecai: ok see you there, I go in the car and wait for rigby because I don't feel like driving he was taking a little too long but he finally came in the car

Roxy: what took you so long?

Rigby: don't worry about it, he sounded mad

Roxy: what's wrong

Rigby: nothing

Roxy: something is wrong what is it

Rigby: nothing is wrong with me it must be you, I look at him confused and angry at the same time

Roxy: what wrong with me please tell me

Rigby: sense you got pregnant you been distant with me

Roxy: no I haven't. Even if I am you are to

Rigby: whatever, he turns on the car and drive away from the skating rink

Roxy: what so where no going to talk about this

Rigby: I have nothing to say roxy

Roxy: you're the one who started this rigby. Are you just saying you don't want me to have this child anymore?

Rigby: LOOK! Just Get Off My Back!, he yells at me I look at him taken back then I look away from him and shut up because I didn't want him to yell at me again. I mean don't get me wrong I love the thought of having a baby but every sense I got pregnant we been distant from each other. I know I don't be having the right kind of mood when rigby want to do it but he been distant with me to its not just me.

When we get to the park I was going to get out the car but rigby stopped me

Rigby: roxy wait, he looked guilty, he grab on to my arm before I can open the door to the car

Roxy: hmm, he pulls me to him and kiss me he was actually French me but I kiss back anyways when he pull away he pull me in for a tight embrace

Rigby: I'm sorry

Roxy: mm hmm, it not that I'm mad at him I just don't want to talk to him

Rigby: I am happy that where having this child. I'm just really stress

Roxy: rigby is making love is the only thing you care about, he looked shocked then he look at me sadly

Rigby: no of course not, tears started to come from my eyes

Roxy: rigby every time you say that we just end up fighting again. I just want it back to the way it was when we started dating, he rub my hair as I cry on his shoulder

Rigby: this time I mean it. I still love you the way I did when we was in high school and I always hope that I would be the lucky one to be with you forever, I look up at him

Roxy: really you really mean it, he kiss my forehead

Rigby: I really do I love you, he cry on his shoulder some more then after everything calm down we went in the house to see benson drinking coffee

Benson: hey guys, he look at rigby a angry look but look at me with a sweet smile he though I didn't see him but I did look at him in a confused look wondering why he gave rigby that look


	23. Chapter 23

_Ultrasound, Baby Shower and Its Time_

I was laying flat down on a table we was waiting for the doctor to come so he can give me my ultrasound. Rigby was sitting on a stool by me

Rigby: where the hell is that doctor

Roxy: be patient rigby, the doctor finally came

Doctor: hello your roxy fox right, I nodded

Roxy: and this is rigby my boyfriend and the father of my baby, they shake hand

Doctor: ok let's get this started, he took a cream and squirt it on my stomach. He cut on the machine to look in my stomach and we can see a clear image of the baby we can see it had a tail and its ears are short like rigby's are.

Rigby: so is it a boy or a girl

Doctor: I can't seem to see what where looking for. Something is blocking it

Roxy: so you can't tell

Doctor: I'm afraid not. So you have to wait till the baby is born to know

Rigby: aw man, he seems really upset so I hold on to his hand to calm him down. I look at the screen and touch it

Roxy: well it doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl well love it no matter what, rigby smile and squeeze my hand

Doctor: but the good news is that the baby is developing properly but you need to rest for a while cause the baby well be coming, we nodded when we left the hospital and got in the car. We just sat there talking

Rigby: so I guess it is up to when you give birth to the baby

Roxy: yea I guess. Hey can you drove us home I need to get ready for the baby shower

Rigby: oh no the doctor said that you need to rest the baby will be coming soon

Roxy: come on the baby shower is only a while and well be able to get the things we need because we still don't have clothes for it

Rigby: that's normal I mean look at me, I chuckled

Roxy: ok what about shoes, he pointed to his feet and he don't were shoes nether but still

Rigby: he/she can be nude

Roxy: uh your wrong did you forget that you have to have lots of fur which male have a lot of fur or feathers. I am a female who has fur all over my body but the private parts. Do you realize that if we had a girl she would be walking around nude with her privates showing, he looked confused then I roll my eyes and take off my clothes, my breast got bigger so I really need to buy new bra and I have no idea why I was not wearing underwear. Rigby looked shocked my tits are outside my fur and you can see my virgina.

Rigby: oh yea, he looked embarrassed staring at my naked body

Roxy: uh rigby, I snap my finger, he look like he was in a thought which made him smirk in a lustful way, I hit him on top of his head to snap him out of it

Rigby: huh what. Oh uh can you put your clothes back on, I smirk

Roxy: I though you like it when I'm like this

Rigby: yea I do but where in a outside parking lot where people can see you, I realized he was right so I hurry up and put back on my clothes

Rigby: why aren't you wear a bra and underwear

Roxy: my breast got bigger because of the milk and I have no idea why I'm not wearing underwear

Rigby: can I have some milk, he wiggle his eyebrows which made me laugh

Roxy: no this is all for the baby not for you, he laughs and start the car

Rigby: but back to before you need to rest before the baby comes

Roxy: oh come on you guys are having a guys night today so why can't I have a baby shower, rigby thought about it as he turn the corner, he sigh and nodded

Rigby: fine but if you be careful, I nodded

Roxy: thanks rigs you're the best, I kiss his cheek which made him smile. When we got home he went right to the game system and played while I went in my room to get ready I wore a light blue sundress and tie my hair into a pony tail. Before I can walk out the door I see mordecai playing video games with rigby

Mordecai: hey roxy

Roxy: uh hi when did you get hear

Mordecai: just a while ago

Roxy: oh. Rigby can I please have the keys

Rigby: sure babe, he pause the game then get up to get the keys then he give them to me and gave me a hug

Roxy: I'll be back soon, I whispered

Rigby: ok be safe. Love ya, he kiss my forehead then let me go. I drive the car to Margret's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and when she open it everyone greet me

Margret: oh here comes the new mom, I laugh and see take me to a chair that was in the middle of everyone. When she sat me downstairs

Roxy: ok what do we do

Margret: well first where going to play pin the diaper on the baby, then where going to play how big the mom's stomach is, then where going to hand out gifts I nodded. I went first on pin the diaper on the baby and pinned it to its head. Others went eileen won that game. For the next game I couldn't play cause they had to guess my weight, starla won that one. So it was time for the gifts.

Starla gave me baby shoes and clothes with lots of colors sense she didn't know if it was a boy or girl. Eileen gave me baby toys and a scrapbook so we can take pictures of the baby growing up. Other girls gave me diapers so I had a lot of them. And margret gave me a carriage which I been asking for. Then I felt a sharp pain

Roxy: ouch, I hold my stomach

Margret: what's wrong

Roxy: I think...my water just broke, all the girls looked shocked

Margret: oh man we need to get you to the hospital

**Rigby Point Of View**

Mordecai: a toast to rigby for being there for the women he love, we cling are beers and drink up

Skips: I wonder if the kid is going to have your personality, all the guys laugh while I glare

Benson: let's hope not, he chuckles

Rigby: whatever man, I started to become worried

Mordecai: dude stop worrying about roxy and just enjoy yourself

Rigby: maybe you're right. Hey hand me another beer, thomas throw it to me

Muscle Man: I hope it would be a boy I can break him in on pranks

Rigby: don't pull pranks on my kid muscle man or I will hurt you (you know he is not going to)

Thomas: well I hope it will be a girls so it could be nice like roxy

Mordecai: I hope it will be a boy so I can show it how to play video game

Rigby: sorry man I'm the one who is doing that

Mordecai: then I might have to give him secret lessons because you suck at video games

Rigby: STOP TALKING, I glare at him as he laughs. Someone cell phone goes off

Mordecai: oh that's me. Hello. What WHAT!?. ok ok where are you. Will be right there, he hanged up

Rigby: what is it?

Mordecai: it's roxy, my heart almost stopped

Rigby: what is it?

Mordecai: its time dude, my eyes went wide

Rigby: well what the hell are we waiting here for I don't want to miss my own kids birth, we get to the carts and drive to the hospital

**Regular Point Of View**

Roxy: AAAAAAHHHHHH!, I scream in pain it hurt so much where is rigby when I need him most. Margret was holding my hand

Doctor: one two three push, I pushed

Roxy: WHERE THE HELL IS RIGBY!

Margret: mordecai say their own their way.

The door was swing open

Rigby: roxy baby I'm hear

Roxy: rigby, I smile then I cried out in pain, margret let go off my hand left so rigby can take over

Doctor: ok one two three push, I push again while screaming

Roxy: OH MY GOD THIS HURT SO MUCH, I yelled while gripping rigby hand tighter.

Rigby: come on baby just live through the pain a little longer, even know he says that in his eyes I can see pain in them and I can tell he is in pain from watching me in pain

Doctor: one more big push in you are done. One two three PUSH, I pushed really hard. Then I hear crying

Rigby: you did good roxy, he kiss my forehead

Doctor: congratulation it's a boy, he gave me the baby that was in the blue blanket. And it looks just like rigby except its fur is orange and his hair is red like mines. I open the blanket to see his tail was like rigby except it didn't have straight lines. The baby open his eyes and looked at me but I notice it had green eyes like mines so I was right it would look like both of us.

Roxy: here rigby hold him, he seems nervous at first but he gently take the baby from my arms.

**Rigby Point Of View**

Holding my boy was the best feeling in the world he look a lot like both of us but more like me, the baby look at me then he laughed which made me smile

Doctor: what will you call him, I always liked rocky. But

Roxy and Rigby: Kenny, we both said that the same time, we look at each other with love and look back down at kenny. He look back at me and reach for my face, the doctor went out the door and came back with everyone

Benson: aw it's so cute, he rub his cheeks which made him laugh.

Mordecai: dude it look just like you, everyone got to hold it. When everyone left I gave kenny back to roxy. She look up at me smile which made my heart melt

**Regular Point Of View**

rigby gave me back kenny and I look at him

Roxy: hey little guy it's me your momma, he look like he understand me because he smile and touch my face. we both looking at are little boy

Doctor: we need to check the baby and you can take him home tomorrow, he was going to take it but I don't want to let him go but I had to give him away. When I gave the baby to the doctor kenny looked scared and I smile at him which made him laugh.

Rigby: you did great baby, he hug me which I return

Roxy: it sure hurt like hell but it was worth the pain, he takes my hand and kisses it

Rigby: I love you

Roxy: I love you two


	24. Chapter 24

**_I did a new pic on my image cover. The cover is are Roxy's and Rigby's Son kenny_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

_Happy Life, Benson Confection, and Kidnapped_

I was holding kenny in my arms trying to make him laugh which wasn't hard because he'll laugh at anything he tried to grab my hair but I had it in a bun because I learn not to let my hair down when I'm holding him I learn that the hard way my scalp still hurt for a toddler he is strong. Rigby came back from work and sat on the couch and rub kenny's tummy which made him laugh harder.

Rigby: man is there anything he won't laugh at, I chuckle

Roxy: how was work

Rigby: ok but not without you, he kiss me which I return when he pull away he look at my hair

Roxy: what?

Rigby: why do you always wear your hair in a bun, I smirk but it looked like a smile

Roxy: rigby can you hold kenny for a while

Rigby: sure I never get tired of seeing my boy, he take him from me and left him up in the air. Kenny reach for his hair which rigby didn't notice

Roxy: oh by the way kenny is a hair puller, rigby looked at me confused but then kenny grab his hair and pulled it

Rigby: OUCH, I laugh as rigby tries to get him to let go of his hair

Roxy: that why I wear my hair in a bun, I said while laughing, mordecai walked in the door

Mordecai: rigby I though you said... oh man that is so hilarious, mordecai laughs along with me

Rigby: both of you shut up and get him off of me, I chuckled

Roxy: alright alright I'm coming, I tickled kenny's under his arm and that made him let go and laugh, I picked him up and put him in the play bin with him playing with a lump of rigby's hair

Rigby: that was a dirty trick, he glared at me but not angrily I know he can't stay mad at me for long and I know he is not mad at kenny because he don't know any better his just a toddler.

Roxy: ok I'm sorry, he roll his eyes and sigh

Rigby: its ok, I hug him which made him smile

Roxy: love you

Rigby: you to, he hug me back. Kenny started to whine because the way he looking I can tell his saying * hey what about me*, I smile and let go of rigby and pick up kenny

Roxy: I love you too kenny, he smile and hug me but his arms only went to my cleavage because his arms are not that long enough to go around me. rigby came to us and hug us with kenny in the middle

Kenny: DaDa, are eyes went wide we looked at each other in shocked and mordecai looked shocked to

Rigby: he just said his first word, we both hug him and smile because we are both so proud of him

**Fast Forward**

I was finally at work and I finally found a daycare to take care of kenny. It's been a while sense I seen everybody

Thomas: hey roxy glad to see you at work

Roxy: thanks it been a while sense I been hearing from you guys

Thomas: I bet so how's kenny

Roxy: his find like just today he said his first word

Thomas: wow really what did he say

Roxy: he say dada when he is around rigby and I videotaped it too

Thomas: wow that's awesome, I wave goodbye as i walked away.

I walked in the house to see benson before I turn around benson spotted me

Benson: hey roxy

roxy: hi benson

Benson: roxy can you come with me to my office I need to talk to you, I nodded but inside I was frighten I bought pepper spray it's in my pocket I take it everywhere I go just in case, I walked with benson up stairs and pops was coming out of his room he looked shocked but pulled up a smile

Pops: hi benson hi roxy, we both said hi when we walk passed him I turn my head to see him mouthing * roxy what are you doing* I mouth back *he told me he needed to talk to me but stand by the door just in case*, he nodded. When we get to his office he let me in and closes the door and I thought I heard it locked so I reach in my pocket for the pepper spray. I sit down with my hands in my pockets. Benson come from behind and rubs my shoulders

Benson: the thing I need to tell you is important so pay attention; he says in my ear, I nodded

Roxy: what is it, he stop rubbing my shoulders and come from behind me and come behind his desk

Benson: well I been thinking sense the time you been working hear I been very attracted to you, I blushed

Roxy: is that all you want to tell me

Benson: no I...I Love You, my eyes went wide I mean when he said that he still love me I thought he was just saying that but I didn't think he felt that way about me. But I love rigby

Roxy: I'm sorry benson but I love rigby, he looked sad and looked away

Benson: why he doesn't do anything but slack off and make you cry

Roxy: but he give me love and passion and happiness plus we both have a child

Benson: I can do that

Roxy: I'm sorry benson I love you but only like a brother or a friend, he looked down

Benson: fine you can leave,he get up and unlock the door and opened it waiting for me to leave. I get up and walked near the door and faced him

Roxy: benson I-

Benson: **GO!**, he was red with tears in his eyes I ran out the office and he slam the door. I felt terrible but I meant what I said

**Fast Forward**

I was finish with all my work I still felt bad for benson and I hope he will fell better. Before I went to walk home someone grab me from behind

Roxy: AAAHHHHH let me go, I tried to fight back I turn to try and see the person's face but he had on a mask

?: I Love You, I recognize that voice but before I can react he but a napkin over my mouth. it was blurry I was going to fall but I fall in someone's arm I black out


	25. Chapter 25

_Where Am I And Missing_

I woke up on a chair where I was chain to a chair I looking around to see what has been going on first I think I was kidnapped then I wake up to see I'm in a dark room, the door open and there was light all of a sudden. My kidnapper was benson. I look up at him in shock while he come up to me

Roxy: benson what are you doing why are you doing this

Benson: I've already lost Veronica I am not going to lose you to that punk, he stands in front of me

Roxy: look benson if you let me go we can talk about this, he smirk

Benson: there is nothing to talk about so sense you don't love me then I will force you to love me, he grab my shoulders and kiss my neck I gasp and try to move but I couldn't

Roxy: I..I can't move, he pull away and smile innocently at me

Benson: oh yea I inject you with a vaccine that won't let you move it will last for 30 minutes

Roxy: where did you even get that vaccine from

Benson: none of you business, he kiss me which made me want to scream where is pops when I need him to help me. I don't want benson to go to jail because I love him like a friend and brother but when he stop kissing me I scream

Roxy: SOMEONE PLEASE HEL-, benson slapped me.

Benson: it's no use no one will here you. But I advise you to not scream unless you want to be slapped again, he raise his hand to show me he is not kidding plus he hit me to hard and it really hurt. My face still burn.

Roxy: what are you going to do with me, he smirk and went behind me he rub my shoulders

Benson: before I tell you I need to do something

Roxy: w...What?, something poke me In the neck it stinging I can tell it is a needle.

Benson: you shouldn't feel anything for a hour, he unchain me and pick me up and carried me over to the bed where my worst nightmare happen

**Rigby Point Of View**

I fell like crap it been two days and no one has seen roxy or even heard of her the last person who saw her is benson and he don't know where she is. Kenny cries out for his mother and the love of my life, I hold kenny in my arms

Rigby: it's ok kenny they will find roxy, he hold on to me tighter he is not the only one who is crying I cried myself to sleep wondering if she dead or alive. Mordecai was is good friend for comforting me and kenny. Ever seems roxy been missing I haven't heard kenny laugh, giggled or chuckled which was not good I try to make him laugh sometimes he would smile but it seems he lost his humor when his mother gone missing. I hear a knock at the door I hurry and got up to see is it roxy but it was the police

Police 1: are you rigby raccoon, I nodded holding kenny tighter in my arms

Rigby: have you found her

Police 2: I am afraid not but we do know she was kidnapped because we found pepper spray by her foot prints and they had bigger foot prints behind hers so she was carried but the kidnapper was able to cover his trail when he was carrying here because we could not find any more foot prints, I knew roxy had pepper spray I always ask why she was carrying it and she says "For Protection"

Rigby: so are you telling me you can't find her

Police 1: we will keep looking for her and we will find the kidnappers and turn him in to justice, I was furious I covered kenny's ears

Rigby: forget about justice you need to find her AND SEND THE KIDNAPPER TO HELL!,I slam the door in the polices face I was so angry

Kenny: dada, I look down at him and he looked worried my face soften

Rigby: it's going to be ok; I hug him tight to my body because I thought if I let him go he will disappear too


	26. Chapter 26

_Sweet Pea, Kenny's Thoughts, Being Saved and Rigby's Confession_

I was on the bed shaking he actually did it he raped me benson was laying on side of me smoking a cigarette I scream and yelled but it never effected him like the last time when he was first going to rape me. He get up off the bed and leave I could not speak so he wouldn't hear me scream he cover my mouth with a handkerchief .

When he came back he was still smoking his cigarette

Benson: now sense that is clear here is the next thing your going to do your going to bear my child, my eyes went wide. It was a good thing I took my birth control but it will only last 3 weeks so I pray someone will find me before then. I scream through the handkerchief which only turn out as muffs he laughed at this then take the handkerchief from my mouth

Roxy: I will never have your child, he pick me up by my shoulder because I was completely nude

Benson: your going to have my child weather you like it or not, he throw me back on the bed and left. I still couldn't move because he keep injecting me with vaccines that won't let me so I wouldn't run off when he want me to move he chain me to a chair so I won't escape. He came back with another needle he inject the vaccine in me

Roxy: why do you keep injecting me with that, he throw away the needle

Benson: because I have to go to work and it will last until I came back for my break, he get on top of me and kisses me, he stick his tongue in my mouth but I bite it really hard which made him yelp in surprise. He pull away and slapped me really hard

Roxy: ow, I whispered he glare at me

Benson: another one of those and I'll do more then slap you. Now lets try that again shall we, he kiss me again and when he stick his tongue in my mouth I didn't bite it this time because he slapped me to hard and I don't want to get another one or worst, he pulled away out of breath

Roxy: * your a bad kisser you ass*, I said that in my head

Benson: good girl

Roxy: whatever, he kiss my cheek got up and was going to leave but her turn around to look at me and smile

Benson: bye sweet pea, when he left I made a disturbing look. I won't or will ever be his sweet pea.

I miss rigby and kenny and I wish I can see them but part of me don't because I don't want them to see the pain that I'm in

**Kenny Point Of View**

even know I am a toddler and can't talk I can still see whats going on I haven't seen my mama in-...what you call them dada says days so I guess its day. I haven't seen her in a few days and it make me sad when ever dada put me to sleep I can hear him crying in the next room and I always wonder why. Dada came in my room and pick me up I hug him and he hug me back but tighter. Then the next thing I know he cries in my hair I was wonder why was he crying all the time and where is mama. I call out to him

Kenny: dada, I wanted to say I love him but I can't I don't know how to say that yet, dada pull away he look down at me I give him a smile which made him smile

Rigby: don't worry where going to find your mama, he kiss the top of my head and hug me, I hug him back then I started cry I want my mama to come back

Rigby: I know I miss her too, he hug me tighter and he started to cry along with me

**End Of Kenny Point Of View**

I heard the door open and I knew it was benson when he came in he was whistling happily

Benson: hey sweet pea, he kissed me and picked me up and carried me in the kitchen where he chained me with no clothes on so the chains pinched my body a little. I look at the table really don't want to say anything. He started to feed me and when he was done feeding me he went behind me for a second and came back in front of me with a empty tube. He inject me with needles so many times I don't even feel them anymore, he unchain me and lay me on the bed before he can touch me I yelled without thinking

Roxy: don't touch me you mother fuck, instead of slapping me he punch me in the nose. I cried out in pain

Benson: see what you made me do, he leaves.

I felt a liquid coming down my nose but I new it was blood, benson come back with some napkins and clean my nose. When my nose stop bleeding he throw away the napkin and lean down to kiss me but i spit in his face which shocked him then he turn red and slapped me over and over again which made my face go red and punches me in the face a couple of times when he stops he pants then he glare at me and walk away. I had a black eye in my right eye which I couldn't open, my mouth and nose was bleeding and I had bruises everywhere on my face. I hear the front door open and close and I here a car driving away. Which mean benson going to leave me bleeding and bruised. I lay there crying I want to leave. I hear a window break which scared the hell out of me then I hear a door unlock it could be someone to save me or someone to kill me. I hear walking then it got close someone had open the door to the room I'm in and... it was pops, skips and thomas. When they saw me they where happy, surprise and embarrassed. They where happy because they found me, they where surprise because they saw me bleeding and bruised and they where embarrassed because I was naked which made them blush.

Pops: roxy thank goodness we found you, I look at all of them well tried because I only have one eye open and the vaccine is still in me. Skips unchain me and looked away while he was doing it and thomas gave me his jacket to cover my self with because benson throw away my clothes.

Roxy: I can't move benson inject me with a vaccine that won't let me for 30 minutes, so thomas carried me bridal style out the door with the others

Skips: why didn't you tell anyone in the first place, I looked down

Roxy: because I thought I can make him change, and I was ashamed to tell anyone pops found out.

Thomas: well its good thing to or we wouldn't be able to find you

Roxy: do...do rigby know

Pops: no your going to have to tell him, I look down sadly

Roxy: but he is going to hate me when he found out I kept this from him for a year

Skips: in the shape your in I don't think he is not going to be that mad. I bet when he find out he might kill benson and be mad at him more then you.

Pop: the police is already at the park and they should be arresting benson right now. And the detective is at the hospital because you need to get checked. I nodded

**Fast Forward**

Doctor: well you don't have any kind of disease and you nose is not broken its just badly bruised. The bruises on your face should heal and just put ice on your eye, I nodded and left the hospital. I didn't want to go home because I am to afraid to face rigby like this but skips made me go. When we get to are door I was going to knock but I lowered my hand

Roxy: I don't want to do this. Skips, pops, thomas and the detectives was behind me. Thomas gestured me to go. I look back at the door sadly and knocked on it. When I did I hide behind the detective when rigby answered the door. Even from behind the guys I can tell he had been crying.

Rigby: what are you guys and the detectives doing here

Detective 1: we found her, I hear rigby gasp

Rigby: really where is she!, he cry out happily

Detective 2: well before you see her we need to tell you something. She was kidnapped by someone you know and was violated,raped and abused, I hear rigby fall to his knees and sobs

Rigby: WELL AT LEAST TELL ME YOU SENT THAT JACKASS TO JAIL, he yelled he was going to wake up kenny so I spoke

Roxy: rigby you need to calm down or you will wake up kenny, I whispered. Everyone moved away to revile me looking down with my hair over my face I did that so he wouldn't see my face and with only thomas jacket on it was a good thing it went to my knees. Then i was hug to death

Rigby: roxy, he whispered while crying on my hair my hair was everywhere because of the rape. I didn't want to look or speak or even hug him back I felt like I don't deserve it.

Detective: we would tell you who did it but she has to tell you. Don't pressure her ok she is not speaking right now so we are going to stay here till she does, rigby stopped crying and look at me with my head down

Rigby: baby roxy look at me, I didn't want him to see me so I shocked my head

Roxy: I can't, I whispered loud enough for him to hear, he cup my face and made me look at him and when he saw my face his eyes wide at this a tears went down my face as I turn away from him he looked at the detective

Rigby: who ever the hell that son of a bitch is he better be sentence to death or I'm going to have to kill him, he said hatefully with a death glare everyone shivered at that because they where now scared

Detective 2: we will make sure of that. He turn back to me and made me turn back around and looked at me firmly

Rigby: roxy you need to tell me right now who did this to you

Roxy: if I tell you your going to hate me, he look at me harder which made me look away

Rigby: why would I hate you

Roxy: because I kept this from you for a year, I knew he was going to glare

Rigby: you hide this from me for a year, I nodded

Roxy: yes because if I told he said he was going to rape me and kill me, his hands tighten on my shoulders.

Rigby: who.. is..he!, he said trying to keep his temper calm

Roxy: b...b...benson, rigby let me go and walked out the door. I new he would hate me. I walked in kenny's room and watch him sleep a tear fell from my face to his which made him wake up. He looked up at me and he smiled and reach for me he want me to pick him up but I just watch him I though if I touch him he would hate me to, he looked sad and tried to keep reaching for me.

Thomas: you should pick him up I know he missed you just like rigby do, I look back at thomas more tears came from my eyes

Roxy: but do I deserve to hold him after all of this. I mean rigby already hate me.

Thomas: kenny could never hate you he adore you just like rigby always has even know he is mad now he can never stop loving you. I look back at kenny and he started whining he wanted me to hold him then he said something I never though he would say

Kenny: mama, my eye went wide. He said it he called me mama, I picked him up kenny and hug him as I cry silently he hugged me back and held on tight because he never wanted to let me go again.. I heard the door opened and I though thomas had left but it was rigby coming in and when he saw me hugging kenny he came from behind and hugged me from behind which made me gasp

I turn around and hug him with kenny in the middle of us.

Roxy: rigby I am so sorry, he said while crying, he hold on both of us tighter

Rigby: you don't need to apologize if I would have known. Those looks he give you, the glares he shots at me when I'm around you, even when you went missing he seem he didn't even care. I should had expected it sooner before it was to late, he cries on my head holding us both in his arms tightly.

When he finally let us go kenny fell asleep in my cleavage I put him back in the crib and leave with rigby. Everyone had left so I lay in my bed waiting for rigby to come back with the icepack I asked for. When he came back before he put it on my blacked eye he kissed it which made me gasped when he pulled away he put the icepack on my eye he let me hold it I just lay there while he look at me sadly he started to caressed my face slightly as I look back at him

Roxy: don't feel like this is your fault rigby benson is sent to jail for a long time

Rigby: but I wanted to sentence him to death, his hand made a fist and it started shaking.

Roxy: rigby I'm ok now, I take his hand in my then it stopping shaking

Kenny: MAMA!, kenny was crying for me in the other room

Rigby: I guess you better get him, I nodded and went in kenny's room where he was crying, I picked him up off the crib in he wrap his arms around me and lay his head in my cleavage

Roxy: whats wrong kenny, he look up from my cleavage and touch my black eye which was still closed I can tell he can see that I am hurt

Kenny: mama, he looked sad

Roxy: I'm ok kenny, I carried him in are room where rigby was laying down thinking he look at me holding kenny. I sit on the end of the bed holding kenny rigby sits by me

Rigby: he really missed you

Roxy: and you too, I look u at him

Rigby: of course I do. You and kenny is my whole life, he kissed me then when he pull away he kissed kenny on the forehead. He touches his dads face which made him chuckle. Kenny yawn and lay back on my cleavage. We both look at him and smile


	27. Chapter 27

_Distant, Triple Date, Stupid Question, and A Little Fun_

I was healed up. My bruise disappeared I didn't have a black eye no more. I tried to go back to work but rigby won't let me. I agreed that I will quit and take care of kenny while he works. Skips was promoted as the new boss and that was good. But everything here is different.

I was making rigby's lunch for work

Kenny: hu mama, kenny was grow up so fast he was starting to talk not right but it is a start and he was still crawling he know how to get to his own feet but not walk yet but where close

Roxy: hi kenny, I bend down and pat his head. Then I went in the refrigerator to get his sippy cup and gave it to him. He took it happily I went back to making rigby's lunch. I hear rigby come out are room

Rigby: hey little guy

Kenny: hw dada,

Roxy: here rigby I made you your lunch, he took it and nodded

Rigby: bye, before I can kiss him he walks away. I look at the door where he left from and looked down sadly

Kenny: mama, he look up at me confusingly. I bend down and pick him up

Roxy: you want to go see red and I.I at the coffee shop, he nodded and smiled. Sense rigby has the car for what I have no idea way because he can walked to work I had to walk to the coffee shop pushing kenny in a stroller. When I get there they where on there break

Roxy: hi guys

Margaret and Eileen wave at me

Eileen: hi little guy, he smile and wave

Kenny: hw I.I, kenny calls eileen that because he can't say her name yet just like he calls margaret red and mordecai blue which makes me laugh

Margaret: what are you doing here shouldn't you be at work

Roxy: no rigby got me to quit to take care of kenny

Eileen: oh that seems cool. So how are you feeling

Roxy: ok I healed pretty fast. But the thing he did to me will never disappear it well scar me forever, they pat my back in comfort

Margaret: it well get better. So how is rigby taking this

Roxy: he not over it but he starting to. He is getting better. But a little distant

Eileen: how so, I look at kenny to see was he listening but he was looking at something on TV, I turn his stroller around so he won't break his neck watching TV he is just like rigby. He was kind of like both of us like for example. He don't wear nothing but a diaper like rigby did when he was a baby and instead of having his tail up his sweeps around like mines does. He kinda have his personality but he has mine too. Like he is sweet and caring like me but he is a little clumsy and get distracted fast like rigby, I smile at that but under my smile was a frown

Roxy: well he don't want to have sex with me anymore

Margret: for real, I nodded

Eileen: why not

Roxy: he say he don't feel like it and when I try to seduce him he look at me in boredom other then lust. Not to mention he don't want me to kiss him or hug

him. He is not attracted to me anymore, I look like I wanted to cry. They both hug me

Eileen: its going to be ok. I mean there is nothing wrong with you

Margret: yea I mean you have a big heart and a awesome body to boot

Roxy: really

Eileen: yea I would kill for a body like your, I smiled

Roxy: thanks guys you are the bests, we hugged. Kenny was whining. I turn his stroller around and he was reaching his arms out for a hug too. I giggled and pick him up and we had a group hug. I like getting hugs from margret and eileen but kenny's hugs make me feel better.

Boss: eileen margret break over

Eileen: well we got to get back to work do you want anything

Roxy: yea can you get a coffee and chocolate cake for me and a orange juice and cookie for kenny, I put kenny back in his stroller

Margret: ok we'll be rigby back, they walk away to get are food then I hear two people coming my way

Kenny: hw dada awd blwo, I look behind me and they where coming my way. They came over to where me and kenny was and sat by us.

Mordecai: hey little dude whats up roxy

Roxy: hey mordo hi rigs, he wave but didn't say anything, margret and eileen came with my and kenny's food

Eileen: here you go guys hey mordecai and rigby

Mordecai and Rigby: hey eileen hey margret, I ate my cake and gave kenny his cookie.

Mordecai: so how is not working

Roxy: ok I spend more time at home with kenny. Oh rigby how was your lunch, he shrug

Mordecai: dude that was yours me and him traded. It was good can you make me one next time, I smiled and nodded but inside I was sad because I was wondering why he traded my cooked meal to mordecai. I pour kenny's juice in his sippy cup and gave it to him. I drink my coffee silently while the others was talking

Mordecai: have you seen that movie crime town

Margret: no but I want to

Eileen: me to it seems like it will be awesome

Mordecai: hey maybe we can go with are friends as a activity together, he said that nervously. I rolled my eye my god he need help so I decided to help him

Roxy: you mean a triple date, he look at me and glare at me I know he hate me now but he will thank me for this

Margret: sure why not tonight, mordecai looked shocked then happy

Mordecai: sure see you then, he said excitedly, they walked away and when they did mordecai glared at me

Roxy: what, I said that innocently

Mordecai: that was a dirty trick

Rigby: hey at least she got you to go on a triple date I mean a activity dude, he roll his eyes at him which made me chuckle he saw me chuckle and smiled. I was a little shocked but happy.

Kenny: mama mama mama, he was calling me over and over, I look down at him and he wanted me to pick him up he still had the sippy cup in his hand. I get him from the stroller and sit him on my lap he lay his head on my cleavage and drink his juice with his eyes close.

Mordecai: yea I guess your right but who is going to watch kenny

Roxy: pops can watch him, they shrugged. Kenny had feel asleep on me so I put him back on the stroller

Rigby: I mean at least you are going on a date other then a activity, I giggled at that and got up

Roxy: well I have to go and take kenny home

Rigby: wait maybe I can drive you, I shake my head

Roxy: no no I'm ok, I pay for mine and kenny's food and leave

**Fast Forward**

I drop kenny off at the park house ten minutes ago pops was like a father to me and kenny sure dose treat him like he was his grandpa. That makes me laugh as I get dress for the triple date I wore a short black tank dress with black heel boots. I wore a little makeup like blush and mascara. While I was putting my hair in a formal bun I can hear mordecai and rigby talking in the living room are room door where closed

Mordecai: dude your going to have to wear a tie after the movie were going to a fancy dinner

Rigby: how the hell are we going to pay for that, I wanted to know too we don't have no money

Mordecai: eileen cousin own the place so we can eat free

Rigby: alright. Man I hate wearing ties

Mordecai: then why did you wear them on you and roxy's dates and on her birthday

Rigby: that's different man

Mordecai: how, I press my ear to the door

Rigby: because I just want to show her I'm not sloppy who just going with someone and stead of people thinking she can do better, I smile at that I don't care if his sloppy its just his personality that's why I love him because he's rigby my rigby

Mordecai: yea but you been kind of distant with her

Rigby: what how would you know

Mordecai: please man I can tell like most of the times when roxy do make you meal to bring to work you don't want to share or trade with anyone but today you decide to trade and act like her food is poison. Or most of the time when she is asleep you sneak out in sleep at the house, my eye went wide. I didn't know that

Rigby: dude its just I...I don't know

Mordecai: dude are you being distant with her because of what benson did

Rigby: don't remind me. I want that dick dead instead they give him 3 years. What the hell man that is just bull shit. I mean look what all the things he did to her. He raped her and he beat her. He could have killed her

Mordecai: oh I get it now. The reason why you are being do distant is because every time she is around you something happen to her like when she almost got killed falling from the ground, or when she got clawed by death bear, or when she got punch in the face by that guy

Rigby: hey that was not my fault that guy bump in to me and he was going to hit me but roxy jump between us to stop the fight, I shudder at that. That guy was heavy handed as hell. I rather be hit by a stick then get punched like that. I stop listening and sit on the bed. I get a book from under the bed and read it god knows how long there going to talk. This was a drama this time, while I was reading I hear our door open I didn't even have to look from my book to know its rigby.

He was looking through the drawers. I can hear it just like I can hear him cussing under his breath

Rigby: shit where is that mother fucking tie dammit

Roxy: do you need any help

Rigby: na baby I got it, I giggle at that I can tell he doesn't I mean I can hear him struggling and I don't even have to look at him to know

Roxy: check in the second drawer, I can hear him opening it then he was huffs I can tell that he is glaring at my because I always know. Thanks to my king hearing I can tell whats going on without looking. I was thinking I wonder how benson was able to get behind me and grab me without me hearing him come from behind.

Rigby: Dammit!, I look from my book and rigby was having a hard time tying his tie

Roxy: you need anymore help, I get up from my book and walk over to him

Rigby: no no I don't need your help

Roxy: oh stop acting like a baby and let me help you, he sigh in defeat

Rigby: fine, I was tying his tie when I felt eye looking at me. I look up and rigby was looking at my face

Roxy: rigby you need to pay attention what I'm doing so you can know how to do it next time because I am not going to keep do-, I was cut off by rigby kissing me passionately I blink a couple of times but then I close my eye and kiss him back. We both pull away at the same time

Rigby: you talk to much, he chuckled, I playfully roll my eyes at him

Roxy: just watch what I'm doing, he nodded and watch me tie it.

Rigby: oh I remember thanks baby, I nodded, I turn around with my back facing him.

Roxy: rigby

Rigby: yea baby, he was combing his hair down

Roxy: am I still attractive, I hear rigby gasp

Rigby: of course you are why would you ask that

Roxy: well you seem like you never want me around you and you have been kind distant and we haven't had sex every sense I was found. So I thought that you wasn't attracted to me anymore, he walk over to me and kiss me passionately again but this time longer. When he pulled away he look at me with love and passion

Rigby: of course I'm still attracted to you baby. I mean why wouldn't I be attracted to all of this, he grab my butt, which made me giggled

Roxy: really

Rigby: really, he pull me in another kiss which made him pick me up and put me on the bed. When he pull away he smirk at me

Rigby: how about we have a quicky

Roxy: the last time we had a quicky we was 10 hours late for work and plus I don't want to mess up my hair. Sorry bub not right now, he get off of me

Rigby: I guess I can wait, I get up, I realize that my dress had fur at the bottom of it.

Roxy: rigby I though you told me you stop shedding

Rigby: I did that's not my fur, I looked closely and it wasn't it looked like eileen's

Roxy: oh never mind, I haven't worn this dress sense I bought it so how did eileen fur get on this dress.

Rigby: oh I think that eileen's fur she must be shedding because she hugged me today

Roxy: oh why was she hugging you, I was curious

Rigby: no reason

Roxy: oh ok, rigby turn to me and he looked at me closely

Rigby: are you jealous, my eyes went wide

Roxy: why would I be jealous you said she hugged you and I said ok

Rigby: no but through your eyes I can see jealous

Roxy: rigby through my eyes you see curiosity not jealous you idiot, he hold his hands up in defense and he chuckled

Rigby: alright baby you don't need to be jealous, I glared at him not in a playful one too

Roxy: rigby where are stupid question like that come from. I said ok

Rigby: jeez roxy you don't need to get mad. Its cute when your jealous, I glared daggerly at him

Roxy: Dammit Rigby!. I said... You know what how about you Kiss My Ass, I walk out the door and slammed are room door. Mordecai was in the living room and he seem shocked

Mordecai: roxy whats wrong, I look over at him

Roxy: ask rigby I'm walking to the movies, before I can leave the house

Mordecai: hold on you can take y'all car I brought the cart on my way here

Roxy: good I just can't be around rigby right now. Bye, I took the keys from the hook and slam the door.

**Fast Forward**

We was at the movies everyone sitting by there date like always I sit by rigby I'm still mad at him and part of me don't want to be mad. I mean I can never stay mad at him for long. This movie was really good. I felt someone looking at me I look over at rigby he wasn't looking at me but he was sweating. I was a little worried.

Rigby: roxy come with me for a second, he grabbed my arm before I can say anything and ran all the way up the seats until we got to the top

Roxy: rigby whats wrong

Rugby: I need you to give me a blow job or a hand job I have a bad boner that won't go away, I look at him in shock

Roxy: but rigby where in a movie feature

Rigby: please baby just do this for me, I look down at his pepperoni and it was really hard by the look of it. I wanted a taste of it. I bend down on my knees because rigby was sitting on the seat. I grab it and it was hard. I stroke it to make him moan and beg for more

Rigby: ohhh roxy, I wasn't going to put it in my mouth until he begs me

Roxy: do you want me to put it in my mouth

Rigby: Stop teasing me dammit, he hissed

Roxy: you have to beg for-, before I can finish he grab my head and make me put his pepperoni go in my mouth.

Roxy: mmm, I closed my eyes as I go up and down, he grab my hair he makes me go down deeper. Then he cum in my mouth, I swallow all of it and pull away.

Rigby: know that is down lets have a little fun, he smirk at me. I look up at him

Roxy: what do you mean, he pull my legs over his shoulder until my covered vagina was in his face. He had me upside down. He take off my tong and stick his tongue in me

Roxy: rigby stoooo oh god, I moan good thing the movie sound block out my moaning, he stick his tongue in deeper. When he take his tongue out he start to lick the outside like he's licking a lollipop, he took me off guard I almost scream. My juice went in his mouth as he licked it all up When he stop I was on his lap, he still had my tong. He take my hips and entered me. We stay that way for a while until rigby started grinding

Rigby: roxy baby I'm sorry for what I said. I know you would never be jealous. Because I know you trust me, he thrust in and out

Roxy: I do, I moaned as he started to go fast

Rigby: I know you do, then he cum, a half in hour of sex and doggy sex we came back to are seats with a smile on are faces, eileen was making out with her boyfriend and mordecai and margret looked at us and they both said at the same time

Mordecai and Margret: you did not just do it in the feature, we looked at each other and smiled

Mordecai: ah sick, the movie was over and we was on are way to the reaturant. I was eating salad.

Roxy: I'll be rigby back I' going to the bathroom, when I got up I winked at rigby. I went in the bathroom to see no on is in hear good. I heard the door look.

I was turn around and kissed passionately

Rigby: mmm I love you

Roxy: I love you to,


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: This chapter has a lot of sexual action in this so if you can not handle it I suggest you to go to the next chapter because you have to be 18 or older to read this also its only if you can handle it if you can't don't read it. Remember I Warned You. Enjoy **

_Threesome Dream, Sex Dream and Scary Dream_

I was getting ready for bed I had to get my night clothes clean so I was in my underwear tonight I already put kenny to bed. Rigby came out the bathroom yawning. Then he got under the blanket, I went with him and wrap my arms around him from behind

Roxy: hey rigby

Rigby: hmm

Roxy: you want to mess around

Rigby: sorry babe it's been a long day at work and I am so tired. Maybe next time

Roxy: oh, I unwrap my arms from behind him and turn away from him

Rigby: its not that I don't want to, he says as he move closer to my back

Roxy: I know its ok goodnight, I close my eyes to pretend to be asleep. I heard him sigh as he moves away from me and for a while I stayed that way until I went in a deep sleep

**Dream #1**

I was at the arcade trying to play the video game it seem weird though this game didn't have any controllers or buttons it just look like a big screen

Roxy: how the hell do I play this, next thing I new I heard someone walk behind me

Mordecai: I can show you how

Roxy: really ok. First show me how to-, my cleavage got grabbed on by mordecai

Mordecai: well first you got to go through the basics to play this game, I felt something hard touch my butt and I realized I was naked no wonder I can feel his feathers on my chest

Roxy: mordecai what are you ah, he stick his ding dong in my butt

Mordecai: first you have to put your pressure all on the controllers, he was grind me

Roxy: ah, I felt my body being pressed on to the screen

Mordecai: but never press all at once, he squeezed my cleavage as I yelp

Roxy: please stop, then I heard someone gasp

Rigby: mordecai how could you

Roxy: rigby this is not what-

Rigby: how could you start without me

Roxy: huh?, I was so confused you can tell by my big eyes

Mordecai: hey your the one who is late

Rigby: oh hey baby sorry I'm late, rigby come in front and get on top of a chair

Roxy: rigby what is going- ahh, mordecai thing is bigger then rigby so he is going to deep

Mordecai: oops sorry

Rigby: dude I want you to do a threesome not split her in half

Mordecai: shut up, he rolled his eyes

Rigby: hey roxy open your mouth and close your eyes

Roxy: for what

Rigby: just do it, I close my eyes and slowly open my mouth when I did something went in my mouth something long like a hot dog but it was like a point shaped at the end. It goes in and out of my mouth mordecai was grinding me at the same time. I open my eyes to rigby stick his pepperoni in my mouth.

Roxy: ahg, I muffed that because his thing was in my mouth

Mordecai: dude she sure is tight

Rigby: I know man. That's what I said when me and her had doggy sex

Mordecai: I rather do the regular you now it feels much better, I choked on rigby's pepperoni which made me cough

Rigby: sorry baby, he rub my hair as he back up a little

Mordecai: and you are talking about me splitting her in half ha, I can tell rigby is glaring at him but he didn't stop what he was doing. Before they both cum I woke up.

**End Of Dream #1**

Rigby: Roxy Wake Up, I can feel him shake me

Roxy: what. Huh, I rub my eyes and look at rigby to see him looking at me with one of his eyebrows up

Rigby: roxy is there something going on that I don't know about

Roxy: no why would you say that

Rigby: because you where moaning mordecai's name in your sleep, I blush

Roxy: I-I, he started to become angry but not trying to. The reason why is because he didn't want to get in a fight at 2:00am

Rigby: whatever just go back to dreaming about mordecai

Roxy: rigby I don't know what is happening I-

Rigby: forget it, he lay back in the bed and cover his face. I look down sadly and lay in the bed with my back facing his. I was a little afraid to go back to sleep because I didn't want to have that dream again but no one can't stay up forever( unless its possible) so I feel back into a deep sleep

**Dream #2**

I woke up to see I am on the couch

Roxy: aw my head

Rigby: don't worry baby I'm going to make it much better, I open my eyes to see rigby is on top of me with his pepperoni in me already. He starts to thrust then mordecai reveal his self

Mordecai: don't forget man you have 30 second

Rigby: whatever just go man your wasting my time, mordecai roll his eyes as he walked away

Roxy: 30 seconds for what

Rigby: oh to have sex with you

Roxy: What?!, rigby keeps grinding pretty hard like he is trying to prove something but I didn't feel it

Rigby: hey baby that remind me kenny is starting to grow his teeth because he bite a dog today

Roxy: kenny is 3. I mean he should learn not to bite anything other then food

Rigby: true, I was wondering why we was having a conversation during sex and why can't I feel it when he goes in it like I,m just laying there. He look like he is thrusting harder I can't feel it so I can't tell

Mordecai: time up, rigby roll his eyes. He exit me and walked away

Roxy: what is going on

Mordecai: just fun, he get on top of me and thrust in me like before I couldn't feel it

Mordecai: you should teach kenny not to bite me and a dog

Roxy: well he is three he started growing his teeth at 1 year old so I though him to only eat food not objects

Mordecai: true but he is acting up all of a sudden

Chad: hey guy times up, my ears twitch I didn't have to look up to know who that is

Mordecai: yea yea yea, then chad got on top of me

Chad: hey baby

Roxy: CHAD!

**End Of Dream #2**

I woke up really fast as I yell my ex name

Rigby: ROXY!

Roxy: yea, he look pissed now

Rigby: mind explaining, he cross his arms as he glare at me

Roxy: no I am ok

Rigby: real then why are you practically yelling your ex name nearly waking kenny

Roxy: rigby I don't know about this dreams I am having I swear, he get from under the cover

Rigby: I'm sleeping on the couch

Roxy: please don't be mad at me, I begged

Rigby: I not mad...I'm just upset, he get up and walked away

Roxy: I'm sorry, before he close the door to leave he whispered

Rigby: I know, he close the door, I was sweating through my bra and panties so I took them off and throw them to the end of the wall and I went back to sleep with my naked body covered

**Dream #3**

_I walked around outside eating a apple then everything went dark_

_Roxy: why did it get so dark all of a sudden_

_Dad: ROXY!, that voice scared me to death_

_Roxy: dad, I turn around and there he was a was a big fox with orange hair the same color as his fur_

_Dad: you useless winch get back to work, he punch me across the face. It felt so real_

_Roxy: yes daddy, I crack as I get up then everything went to are house where mom was she was sitting on the couch with dad. I realize I was in dirty clothes and I had a bowl of soup in my hand. I walk over to him and gave it to my father._

_He snatch it away from me and started eating. Then all of a sudden he got up and slapped me_

_Dad: you ungrateful winch this could have killed me, he started to beat me as my mother watched_

_Roxy: mommy please help me, she gasped then she looked at my dad then me. Then she looked away. My father had his foot to my chest_

_Dad: you are the worst useless child I have ever had and you would be better off dead, he pull out a gun and held it to my head_

_Roxy: MOMMY!, then he pulled the trigger _

**End Of Dream #3**

Roxy: MOMMY!, I jump up fast then everything went back to normal. I looked around then I hide my face in my knees

Rigby: whats wrong having another sex dream, he realize I was sobbing and come over to me

Rigby: roxy what's wrong, he looked and sounded worried. I hugged him and cried on his chest

Roxy: oh rigby I had a terrible dream, I cried as rigby rub my hair

Rigby: it's ok now I'm here, he embrace me. My sweat from my body is making him sweaty. The air is not working, the landlord said that they are getting a repairman to fix it because everyone in the apartment air is not working.

Roxy: I'm ok now. We should get some sleep, before I can get back under the covers rigby takes my hand

Rigby: tell me what happen in your dream, I look down

Roxy: I had a dream about my father. But it felt so real it was like a flashback when I was younger like my father was always a abuser and it wasn't because of the drugs and him getting drunk I thank it was because he was always angry or its just that he really didn't want me. In the dream I was his slave always being beat and abuse he called me useless. Then and the end he tries to kill me. But before that I call my mother for help but she looked away like she was afraid to intrude. It was so scary, I felt rigby snake his arms around me then pulled me to his chest

Rigby: everything will be okay his gone now he won't hurt you anymore, I hug him back then when he look down at me,

Rigby: I love you and I'm sorry for yelling at you, I nodded

Roxy: I understand I would be upset to if you dream about other girls to

Rigby: really. Its a good thing I don't talk in my sleep, I look at him

Roxy: what does that even mean, I raised a eyebrow at him

Rigby: oh I been... nothing, he smiled nervously

Roxy: rigby, I gave him a look

Rigby: I kind of had the same dreams but I promise I never did anything. I hope your not mad for not telling you, I pounce on him while giggling

Roxy: no you idiot I love you

Rigby: love you to


	29. Chapter 29

_Christmas Special and My Roxy_

Its Christmas my favorite holiday I was try to help thomas he got stuck some how

Roxy: sorry I can't seem to get you out

Thomas: its ok, I hear kenny laughing I looked over where he was and he was taking candy cane off the tree with pops. He finally know how to walk on his own and his talking is getting better. The guys went to go get more soda. Everyone says I'm the new Mrs Claus but hotter which made me laugh because I was wearing a red sweater with red tight jeans, black boots and a Christmas hat. I love Christmas

**Rigby's Point Of View**

We was on are way to the store

Rigby: dude

Mordecai: yea man

Rigby: I'm going to ask roxy to marry me, mordecai looked shocked

Mordecai: what dude your serious, I nodded

Rigby: I want her to sleep next to me as my wife other then my lover and my soul mate. I want us to be happily married raising kenny together as husband and wife, mordecai looked really shocked

Mordecai: ok who are you and where is rigby

Rigby: I'm right in front of you man. But I'm serious dude. I want to do this I love her, mordecai smiled and pat my back

Mordecai: I'm proud of you dude,

Rigby: thanks

Mordecai: did you even get her a ring

Rigby: I'm working on it, then we saw something crash into skips garage

**End Of Point Of View**

I had just found out benson got out of jail for good behavior and he is here right now some people treat him like he didn't do anything because they don't know about it but the people who do glare at him. I keep my distance from him. Kenny is still with pops good next thing I know mordecai and rigby come running in.

They was both talking at the same time but what I heard is Santa

Roxy: there is no-, I stop because kenny was listening

Kenny: yay santa

Skips: uh we should go see what there talking about, he whispered to me, I nodded

Benson: what is going on, my eyes went wide oh my god I forgot about benson he got here when the guys left to get soda.

Roxy: oh no, rigby looked shocked then his eye are filled with wanting to kill

Rigby: I'LL KILL YOU, rigby grabbed a knife from on top of a half eaten cake and running to benson but the others stopped him. OK I am so going to kill the idiot who left that knife there

Mordecai: dude calm down. This is not something to go to jail over. What about roxy and kenny. And what about the stuff you told me, rigby started to breath really hard

Roxy: rigby calm down your scaring kenny and me, he look over at us to see kenny who look like he had a scary nightmare. And I'm holding him to my chest. looking at rigby worriedly but scared at the same time. Then he drop the knife and look at us

Rigby: I I'm so sorry, I smile at him

Roxy: its ok just don't try something stupid like that again, he nodded. The guys went to go see whats going on while I stay here with thomas and kenny

Thomas: I still can't believe benson got out of jail

Roxy: me ether. But I hope while they out there rigby won't try to kill him

Kenny: mama were did dada go, he look up at me

Roxy: dada just went with friends to check something he will be back, he went over to thomas and pokes his face

Kenny: haha tom-tom face stuck, I chuckled at that

Roxy: isn't that cute

Thomas: sure but your face is not getting poked on, he smiled as kenny still poke his face then he hugged him. I chuckled. I hurry up and took out my camera

Roxy: say cheese, kenny laughs at that as he still hold on to thomas head. I took the picture

Thomas: really

Roxy: yep this is so going in the scrapbook, he roll his eyes but smiled. My cell phone ring

Roxy: hello, I answered

Rigby: babe are you still at the park, he seems to sound frighten

Roxy: yea whats wrong

Rigby: well go home and lock the door and the window, he said that really fast

Roxy: why

Rigby: just do it ok...and whatever happens to me remember that I love you and tell kenny I love him too

Roxy: rigby what are you saying your scaring me

Rigby: just do what I say baby, he hangs up before I can say anything

Roxy: something is wrong, I whispered

Thomas: you should do what he says he is only trying to keep you and kenny safe

Roxy: oh no I am not leaving you here thomas

Thomas: please who or what is going after them is going to confuse me for a mantle

Roxy: thomas, I whined because I was serious he is my friend I don't want to leave him here

Thomas: and I am to I'll be just fine all that matters to me is that you and kenny is safe

Roxy: thomas, I looked at him sadly then I take kenny and run out the park. Tears fall from my eyes I open the door

Kenny: mama whats wrong, he look at me in a worried way

Roxy: nothing look go hind somewhere and don't come out unless Mama, Dada I.I, Red, Blue,Tom Tom or Pops come to get you ok honey, I say that as I lock the door and the window, he looked scared

Kenny: mama I don't want to be alone, I look at him sadly and bend down to his level

Roxy: you have to be strong for mama ok I promise I will come back, he hug me tightly I heard someone banging at are door which scared us both. I push kenny to the closet I throw a flash light in there because he is really afraid of the dark I close the door softly in whispered through the door

Roxy: mama and dada loves u, then someone knocked the door down there was a guy and his body guard

?: your coming with me, the guard grabbed me

Roxy: let go of me, then the guy pistol whip me in the head which knocked me out every thing went dark

**Rigby Point Of View**

We went through different trails to get to the stupid volcano I am to worried about roxy and kenny. I hope that guy didn't go after them

?: stop if you throw that box in the lava then your friend dies, he come from out of the smoke with roxy in his arms with a gun to her head. She look like she was out cold

Rigby: no, a tear went down my face. If roxy dies then I might die to

?: give me the box before I do something drastic, more tears come from my eyes

Benson: mordecai he has a gun if you don't then he is going to kill roxy, mordecai look like he was in though

Mordecai: sorry Santa, he walk over to the guy then the next thing he knew roxy woke up

Roxy: uh what is going on

**Normal Point Of View**

Roxy: uh what is going on, my head was killing me

?: damn, I look up and that guy was there and he was holding on to me with his gun in my head

Roxy: hey let me go, I punch him in the face and when he drop me I was going to run but before I can get up I heard a loud pop then everything went dark again all I heard was rigby yell

Rigby: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Rigby Point Of View**

My eye where wide with shock as tears pour from my eyes. My Soul Mate, My Lover, My Roxy was on the floor with a blood whom on her head there was a pool of blood around her. Her eyes were open but she was not breathing

Mordecai look at the body with pure shock and sorrow as some tears come from his eyes, benson was cry out of guilt, pops and fives was flat out crying, skips was trying not to cry and muscle man only one tear came from his eyes

Rigby: no. No. NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, then I look at the guy with pure hatred with the want to kill. Then I pull out my gun from my pocket and point it at him

Mordecai: dude calm down!, I didn't listen all wanted is to kill him.

Benson: rigby look I know how you feel and trust me I would do the same but this is not the way, I look at him daggerly and point it at him and he looked shocked

Rigby: Don't You Dare Tell Me How I Feel, I spoke in a voice that wasn't even mine but I didn't care

Skips: rigby calm down, I turn back to the guy and he was going to shoot again but he ran out of bullets

?: crap, I shot him point blank into the lava mordecai through the box with it.

Then my angry disappeared as I run to my true love. When I got to her I picked her up with her face and she was not breathing her eyes where still open

Skips: step aside, I put her down on her back and stepped back, skips listen to her heart beat

Mordecai: well

Skips: she still got time her heart is still beating but slowly.

**Fast Forward**

Everyone was outside the emergence room door waiting for the doctor to come back. Mordecai was beating himself up about not giving up the box fast enough. He punch at the wall making his fist bleed pops and benson, holds him back. I look at the door blankly like I had no soul. Thomas got unstuck and is now watching kenny which he found him crying in the closet what will I tell him if roxy does die. Everyone was down even muscle man he hasn't said one of his my mom jokes ever sense we got here. Fives was crying silently skips was silent like always but he was sad. Benson was holding off tears because of the horrible things he done to her and his guilt was eating him up. It was empty we where empty.

_( this is not the end of it so don't think it is)_


	30. Chapter 30

_A Coma, Mother and Yes_

**Rigby Point Of View**

We have been in the hospital for hours no doctor has came out yet I wonder if the love of my life is dead or alive

Mordecai: why didn't I just give away the stupid box, mordecai think this is his fault. Benson is still guilt he should be for all the things he done to her.

Then we all hear heavy footsteps we look and its santa

Skips: santa what are you doing here

Santa: I just want to thank all of you for destroying the box, then I got angry

Rigby: at what cost. HUH! At What Cost, I said angrily. Santa sigh sadly

Santa: I also came here to apologize for all the harm in hurt he gave you. Because of a object of the one thing they want most. I should have destroyed it in the first place

Rigby: is that all you came here for

Santa: no I also came here to give you all of your gifts, he gave each of us gifts we did not open it.

Rigby: what so great about gifts when roxy is close to dieing, then santa hand another gift to me

Santa: this is roxy's but it was for you to give to her. I'm sorry, he walk out of the hospital

Skips: what is it, I open the small box and there was a engagement ring in it

Pops: what is that doing in there, I close the box and put it away

Rigby: its nothing

Benson: it don't look like nothing

Rigby: stay out of it!

Skips: come on tell us, I groan

Rigby: fine...iwanttoaskroxytomarryme, I said quietly

Skips: what was that?

Rigby: I wantto askroxy tomarryme

Benson: say again?

Mordecai: lay of guys, then I yelled

Rigby: I WANT TO ASK ROXY TO MARRY ME!, everyone was shocked

Muscle Man: oh no bro , before I said something the doctor came out which got me extremely worried

Rigby: is she ok

Doctor: she is fine we was able to remove the bullet it didn't hit anything important... But she is in a coma

Rigby: wha... what!?

Doctor : the bullet put her in a coma we don't know how long till she come out of it

Rigby: so she will never wake up

Doctor: she will but we just don't know how long

Mordecai: can we see her

Doctor: only for a while, the doctor let us in the room where she is. When we got there she had a IV in her arm with a oxygen mask on her mouth that give her oxygen and she had bandages around her head

Rigby: is her hair gone

Doctor: not that much her hair is going to be short for awhile we had to cut some of it for the surgery

Rigby: oh, I went up to her. She looked like she was asleep but died to I can't believe the love of my life and the women of my child is in a coma  
Mordecai: I'm sorry dude

Rigby: there is no need to be sorry man. Your not the one who shot her. What the hell am I going to tell kenny

Mordecai: I'm sure your going to find away, he pat my back

**5 Days Later**

I held kenny's hand as we enter the hospital we went in roxy's room they had took out the oxygen mask sense she is breathing on her own. When we went in she was laying there like she always did not smiling not laughing at me when I acts dumb. She just lay there

Kenny: is mama dead, I shook my head

Rigby: no she is just sleeping

Kenny: then why don't you wake her up

Rigby: she is in a deep sleep I can't wake her. She has to wake herself up

Kenny: oh, he held my hand tighter as he look at her. It pains me to see my son in pain

Rigby: I promise she well wake up one day ok, he nodded before we left I looked at her one more time before I shut the door.

Where at the park kenny likes to help me work even know I don't like to do it we love to do it together we was a great team roxy would be so proud of him

Kenny: dada what happen to mama's hair, I didn't have a lie for that

Rigby: uh they had to cut it to put her asleep

Kenny: oh, he was only 4 he do not need to know what really happen to her hair. She is starting to grow it back under the bandages. Mordecai came out and when he saw us he was shocked

Mordecai: your doing your work

Rigby: I did your and mines you owe me, I said blankly before I can walk in the house with kenny mordecai stop me

Mordecai: hey kenny why don't you go see pops while I talk to your dad, kenny gives a thumbs up, that was his trademark, and ran in the house

Rigby: what do you want to talk about dude

Mordecai: are you alright

Rigby: no I feel like crap, I was honestly hiding my tears and sadness from kenny because someone has to be strong for us. I hear him cry in his sleep

Mordecai: how did kenny feel when you took him to go visit her

Rigby: surprisingly calm he ask me question and just looked

Mordecai: maybe you should go visit her again just you

**The Hospital**

I walk in her room and the nurse was in there

Rigby: oh sorry am I here at a bad time, she look up at me and smile

Nurse: no I was just finishing her check up

Rigby: how is she

Nurse: a lot better we still don't know how long tell she wake up. Well i'll leave you alone with her, the nurse left the room. I sat on the chair next to her bed and just look at her. Then tears started to poor from my eyes I take her hand and hold it to my chest

Roxy: roxy if you can hear me its me rigby. I am so afraid that you will never wake up from your coma and I pray that you will wake up soon so you can watch kenny grow up. I don't want my son to visit you in a bed every birthday and holiday. I want him to be with his mom and I want you to be with me as my wife. I love you. Please wake up baby please don't leave me I don't know what I'll do without you. Please, I start to sob as I lay my head on the side of her sobbing while holding her hand which is still to my heart and it felt like it was breaking.

**Back To Normal Point Of View In Roxy"s Mind**

Everything was dark the last thing I remember was hearing rigby's voice then everything was dark I couldn't see anything

Mom: roxy, I open my eyes then I see my mother flying over to me with angles wings and had on a white dress

Roxy: mommy

Mom: roxy my darling child you need to wake up

Roxy: am I dead

Mom: no your just in a coma

Roxy: mom when dad always hit me why did you look away, she looked at me sadly and sigh

Mom: because if I every interfere with his beatings then he would kill you. Your father was a evil man he was always a abuser and a devilish man sense I meet him. I should have just raise you on my own instead of raising you with him then that way you would have been safer. I'm sorry roxy, I hug my mother and cried on her chest, she had the biggest cleavage you have ever seen that where I get mine from

Roxy: its ok mommy I forgive you

Mom: thank you. Now you must wake up my child your child and your husband miss you

Roxy: what rigby is not my husband, she smiled

Mom: you don't know what I know

Roxy: how do I wake up

Mom: just wake up my child and remember I will always watch over you, my grandson and my son in law. Wake up

**Back To Reality**

I hear crying and it was really close. I open my eyes slowly until they where wide open

Roxy: ri rigby, he look up with tear come from his eyes then he smiled and tears of joy was coming from his eyes

Rigby: roxy baby your alright, he hugged me as he cried on my chest

Roxy: its ok I'm fine, I stroke his head as he still cries on my cleavage

Nurse: what is going-. Oh my your awake I better go get the doctor, she walked away

Roxy: rigby, I hug his head to my cleavage then he pull away and wipe away the tears

Rigby: I should call everyone, he step out side and called everyone that is at the house while the doctors look at me they see that I am fine and leave when they lift everyone ran in

Mordecai: roxy your awake, then kenny come from behind him with tears in his eyes

Roxy: come here my baby boy, he ran to me and fall on my chest and cried on it

Kenny: mommy I miss you so much, I hugged him back

Roxy: I miss you to, tears begin to come from my eyes

Benson: roxy, I look up at benson and he look like was going to cry

Roxy: yes benson

Benson: I am so sorry for what I did, then he let the tears break out which made me feel very bad for him

Roxy: its ok benson

Benson: how could you forgive me so easily

Roxy: because I know your head wasn't on straight. Plus I am the kind of person who forgives and forget, then benson ran to me and cried on my shoulder

Mordecai: aw and a little weird

Roxy: anyone else want to cry on me, then everyone jump on me and hugged me

Rigby: where glad your ok baby. And I want to ask you something

Roxy: what?, he get on one knee and pull out a box

Rigby: Roxy CoCo Fox will you make me the happiest dude on earth if you be my wife...Will You Marry Me, I cover my mouth with my hands in shocked as tears of joy come from my eye

Roxy: yes. Yes rigby, he hugged me. This was heaven thank you mom


	31. Chapter 31

**_Rigby: hey is this the end of my love story_**

**_Anime2129: yep I am afraid so_**

**_Roxy: but why we are getting lots of people who love it_**

**_Anime2129: I now but I am out of ideas_**

**_Rigby: oh well it was nice while it lasted_**

**_Anime2129: it was long to. But my regular show stories is not going to end. Y'all's are going to end but I am making a new regular show story I'll tell you at the end *wink*_**

**_Rigby: I hate when you do that *rolling eyes*_**

**_Anime2129: stop being a baby_**

**_Roxy: he is like that most of the time_**

**_Rigby: STOP TALKING!_**

* * *

_Changing Life, Moms Visits and In The Future_

I was out of the hospital my hair grow back okay not long like it mostly is but at least it grow back. When I walked in qre house I was tackled by margaret and eileen's hugs.

Margaret: we are so glad you're alright and you're going to get married tomorrow

Roxy: I know I can't wait, I haven't seen rigby because everybody's helping him plan the wedding he will not let me see it the only thing he cannot see is my wedding dress. My kenny also been helping to he is so creative my little boy.

Eileen: are you nerves

Roxy: a little, rigby walk in the house

Rigby: hey baby cakes, he kisses me and walk in are room

Margaret: well we should leave. We have to get ready for the baccalaureate party so where going to leave you to alone, she wink which made me hit her playfully she laughs at that as she and eileen leaves. I walk in are room and rigby was on desk by the bed crunching numbers for the wedding

I rap my arms around him from behind

Roxy: how is it going?

Rigby: I'm close to finishing.

Roxy: where kenny at

Rigby: his at the park helping pops

Roxy: hm well I know you been working hard on this rigby but it don't need to be anything special, I come around and sat on his lap and lay on his chest. He chuckled

Rigby: I know but I want are wedding to be perfect.

Roxy: you don't need it perfect

Rigby: true. Now give me some sugar, I giggled and kissed him and he kiss me back then it turn out as a make out session just that fast. We feel off the chair and we was on the hard floor when he pulled away he smiled at me

Roxy: can you get off of me my back is killing me, he chuckle and get up

Rigby: alright then how about we take this to are bed, he wink

Roxy: I'd love to but I can't I have to go to the mall to go find some white shoes and I'm going to the baccalaureate party.

Rigby: well I wish you could of told me that before I got a boner

Roxy: well maybe I can fix that. I get down on my knees and put his pepperoni in my mouth I did a quick blow job and when he cum in my mouth I got up and wipe my mouth from the cum

Rigby: wow that was fast

Roxy: well I'm in a hurry

Rigby: hold on give me another before you leave, I giggled

Roxy: rigby if I give you another that would lead to sex which mean you'll never let me leave. Now I got to go, I give him a peck and walked to the car when I got in I drove to the mall. While there I found some white pearls to so I was lucky today. My life is changing so much that I am nervous what are lives is going to be once I am married to rigby

**Fast Forward**

We was at the baccalaureate we was drinking wine and dancing some of the girls was drunk which mean most of them was passed out because they could not handle their liquor I for one I can handle the strongest liquor you ever heard of.

Margaret is leaning on me she is not passing out or drunk she is just tired she has been dancing all day. Then the door bell ring

Margaret: roxy can you get it, I nodded and walk over to the door then there were a police officers

Officer: are you roxy fox

Roxy: yes I am

Officer: you have a lease for not paying you tickets

Roxy: what!?. Wait wait I never got a ticket

Officer: I'm going to have to take you down town, then he pull off all of his police clothes which made me blush and look away then some music come on

Roxy: margaret what the hell

Margaret: I now I now you say no male strippers put come on. This is you baccalaureate party

Roxy: margaret you know how I feel about- Eh, the guy had me sitting down and tried to give me a lap dance but I push him away I don't want to see his junk

Officer: what's wrong kitty can't handle all of this; he put his arms around my waist

Roxy: back the hell off of me and I am not a cat I'm a fox, he grab my butt then I kick him in his kiwis

Officer: atolyyyyyooooooo, he said that in a high voice

Roxy: I'm leaving!, I walk out the door with tears in my eye I can't believe margaret did that to me, I drove home when I got to the house I took off my shoes and went in kenny's room to see he is asleep, sense we got him a bed he use to fall out of it in his sleep but he seem to get the hang of it his room is total different he have a toy box a small desk and chair to do his homework seen he is in school**( DUH!)** I kiss his forehead and walk in my room to see rigby reading something

Roxy: rigby I'm home, rigby look over at me he smiled and wave but then he frown

Rigby: whats wrong

Roxy: trust me you don't want to know, he sigh then he made a gesture for me to come to him I did came to him and he let me sat on his lap

Rigby: now tell me what happen, he said that so calm like he was use to this or something

Roxy: margaret hired a stripper behind my back when she know how I feel about them

Rigby: so what is was a chick stripper, I shook my head

Roxy: no it was a male stripper, he made a look

Rigby: please tell me your joking, I shook my head

Roxy: trust me it was a male, I shuddered at that sight

Rigby: what does that mean?

Roxy: he was a stripper so he stripped in his birthday suit, rigby looked confused at first then he realizes what I meant

Rigby: AHHH Gross. What the hell roxy!

Roxy: well how do you think I feel about this huh you think I like having my best friend stabbing me in the back and some random guy grabbing my body and showing me his huh. You think I liked that, I cry on my hands

Rigby: I'm sorry that happen to you, he wrapped his arms around me and lay his head on mines

Roxy: it's ok

Rigby: for what's it worth I would had went to margaret's house and kicked that guys ass, that made me laugh

Roxy: oh don't worry I beat you to it

Rigby: what do you mean?

Roxy: I kicked him in his junk pretty hard, which made him laugh

Rigby: ah man I would pay a lot of money to see that

Roxy: so how was your day?

Rigby: nothing much just went drinking with the guys and play video games eat pizza you know the things that guys do, I chuckled

Roxy: you didn't let kenny drink did you, I was joking. l know he is not much of a idiot

Rigby: just a little, I thought he was joking but he serious

Roxy: are you serious rigby. I don't want my son to be a alcoholic, I said angrily

Rigby: oh come on baby. And plus he didn't even liked it he spit it out, I rolled my eyes

Roxy: whatever, I get off his lap and lay on the bed rigby lay next to me and pouted

Rigby: am I in trouble, I rolled my eyes

Roxy: no put don't try that crap again

Rigby: ok I'm sorry, he rap his arms around me

Roxy: sure sure,

Rigby: so you want to have some fun, he smirk waiting for me to say yes but he had another thing coming

Roxy: nope. Because of that stunt you tried you ain't getting anything till the wedding

Rigby: ah what, I give him a look to try me

Roxy: you want a till are honeymoon, he cross his arms and huffed

Rigby: fine, I smiled because I got my way

Roxy: you did a stupid thing but I still love you. You idiot

Rigby: I love you to, he wanted a kiss but I covered his mouth

Roxy: what did I just said before when I said you are not getting nothing. I meant nothing

Rigby: well I still love you, he sneak a kiss which made me giggle

Roxy: boy what did I say

Rigby: I heard you but I can't help it

Roxy: whatever come on we need to get some sleep, I get up and cut off the light because when rigby is laying down he don't want to get up when I get back in the bed rigby rapped his arms around me I would have said something but I am more safer in his arms

**Fast Forward**

It was my wedding day I was in the dressing room with my dress on getting my hair done then there was a knock at the door

Roxy: who is it

Margaret: margaret

Roxy: go away

Margaret: I'm coming in anyways, she walked in the door

Roxy: what

Margaret: I'm sorry roxy. For what I did at the party I know you hate strippers put I just wanted us to have fun

Roxy: but we where have fun just talking drinking wine laugh when the other girls are drunk and fall down. We could of just kept it at that

Margaret: I know I'm sorry; she looked like she was going to cry

Roxy: come here you fool, she hugged me

Margaret: so you forgive me

Roxy: yea. But next time if you do that again I'll kill you, I said playfully, we both laugh

Margaret: you look beautiful

Roxy: thanks, we hugged again we walked out the dress room everyone was inside margaret went in to. I just had to wait till the doors open I close my eyes and thank my mother in my head without her I would have never been her and met rigby

Roxy: thank you mother

Mother: no need to thank me my child, I open my eyes and turn around and she was in a ghost form because she did not have any leg

Roxy: mother, I ran to her and was going to hug her but I just went right through

Mother: you forget I'm dead

Roxy: why are you here?

Mother: well I wouldn't miss my own daughter's wedding, she smiles

Roxy: am I the only one who can see you and hear you

Mother: not just you your fiancé could and so can your son I talked to him yesterday. He is a creative boy, I smiled

Roxy: he sure is, my mother touch my face even know I could not feel it

Mother: you better get ready the doors are about to open, she float away through the wall

Roxy: thanks mom, I was ready

**The Future**

Me and rigby move to my home town which is new jersey where we raise are family I had more kids a 13 year old boy name rocky are 9 year old girl name Crystal and are 2 year old girl Rebecca and ask for kenny he is in college right now he look more like his father and act like him some

Rigby: so have my mother in law visit, he was helping me clean the dishes

Roxy: no remember she only visits when it's her time to visit she has duty's In heaven

Rigby: ha you said duty

Roxy: you are such a child sometimes

Rigby: well that's why you love me right, I smile

Roxy: it not the other reason why I love you I love because your rigby. My rigby

Rigby: and you're my roxy, we kissed

Rocky: ah sick

Rigby: roc go do your homework

Rocky: sure dad, he walked away

Roxy: you know he is just got to slack off right, we can here the TV

Rigby: I should be proud, I giggle then I saw a shooting star

Roxy: oh a shooting star, I close my eyes and make a wish

Rigby: what you wish for

Roxy: I wished that are life would always be like this till death does us part

Rigby: and I wish to always be with you for eternity

Roxy: I love you

Rigby: I love you two, we kissed then we hugged and that how is always been until they both died in a old age like they wish they spent eternity forever

_The End_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Well this is the end thank you all for reading Roxy Fox I know how all of you loved it and I wish I can keep going but I am out of ideas so I hope you all love my story. But I have to start off with a new regular show story. This next story is called Gummy Love it is benson love story.**_

* * *

_**I know I know he did all that bad stuff to roxy but I have been getting messages about making a benson and a thomas love story and I'll do thomas later because I don't have a idea for him yet but I got benson's. For who hate benson you don't need to read it this is for the people who love him. **_

_**Hey a angry management gumball machine need some love to. So that is why I'm making him a love story**_

_**Thank You All For Reading!**_


End file.
